Eyes, Look Your Last
by EternallyCullen
Summary: Edward Masen and Bella Swan are beginning to settle into their new lives and careers together when the unthinkable happens. Can Edward's hazy memories bring them back together and stop him from acting upon instinct? AU, some canon, lemons.
1. Prologue

**Eyes, Look Your Last**

_**Summary:** Edward Masen and Bella Swan are beginning to settle into their new lives and careers together when the unthinkable happens. Can Edward's hazy memories bring them back together and stop him from acting upon instinct? _

_**A/N:** Well, boys and girls, welcome to the first collaboration fic from EternallyCullen and LisaDawn75. This is something we've wanted to do for a while and finally got around to it. The Twilight fandom brought us together, and now we are combining our mad skills for your will be an AU and as in canon as possible, so we hope you enjoy. In this story, Edward and Bella are approximately 25 -26 years old. The rest will be revealed in time._

_**Disclaimer**: We own nothing related to Twilight except some movies and books (maybe several copies), and EternallyCullen has a ticket to the Eternal Twilight convention in the UK this coming weekend. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Ring, ring, ring. You've reached the voicemail of Edward Masen. Please leave a message at the beep. _ Bella drummed her fingers impatiently on her desk, waiting for Edward to answer his phone. She was at her apartment in Forks, grading her third period English class's essay on William Shakespeare's_ Romeo and Julie_t. She had been an English teacher at Forks High School for the past two years, ever since she had graduated from Dartmouth with her English degree.

_Ring, ring, ring. You've reached the voicemail of Edward Masen. Please leave a message at the beep. _She hung up and fumed. _Where the hell is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!_ Bella and Edward had dinner plans in Port Angeles and had already missed their reservation. He had not told her what he was doing, but he always answered his phone. She drummed her nails on the desk impatiently and glared at the clock.

One of the strengths in their relationship, which Bella was proud of, was that they never kept any secrets from one another. If there were important issues, they would always discuss them together. Like all couples, they would fight, but it was always about stupid little things that did not really matter.

_Ring, ring, ring. You've reached the voicemail of Edward Masen. Please leave a mes- _Bella hung up, the seed of worry beginning to take root in her mind. Edward always answered his phone. Always. It was not like him to miss her call – especially multiple calls – and not call her back. Edward had no family for her to call, and he had not told her what he would be doing that day for her to call around and check on him. What could he possibly be doing? And who could he possibly be doing it with? Her mind began to wander to the available girls in Forks. _Stop it, Bella! Edward would never cheat on you! But then, where is he?_

Maybe he was giving piano lessons to a student. He was the music teacher at Forks High School and often would either tutor the kids, even in subjects not related to music, or would offer private music lessons to those who wished to further their talents. She would give him a little while longer in the event he was with a student or parent.

Bella continued making comments in the margins of the papers and quietly laughing at some of the remarks her students made. Before she knew it, half an hour had passed, and she decided to try Edward again. Perhaps his phone had been on silent.

_Ring, ring, ring. You've reached the voice- _Bella disconnected angrily and then felt guilty. What if something was wrong? What if he had been involved in an accident? She immediately called her father, who was the Chief of Police in Forks.

"Forks Police Department."

"Can I speak to Charlie Swan, please? It's Bella."

"Hey, Bella. How're you doing, hon?" Marge, the secretary, asked.

Bella was not in much mood for small talk, but she had to be polite. "I'm doing okay. How are you?"

"Fine. Hang on, hon. Here's your dad."

"Hey, Bells."

"Dad? You busy?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"No, what's wrong?" he asked, concern apparent in his voice.

She took a deep breath. "Dad, have you heard anything about any accidents? Edward isn't answering his phone, and I'm getting worried."

"Bells, I wouldn't worry too much. He may just be busy."

"I've been trying to get him for almost an hour and he was supposed to be here an hour and a half ago for our dinner date. He's never late. And he always answers his phone."

Charlie was silent for a moment. "I haven't gotten any calls, but I'll do some checking if that'll make you feel better."

She sighed in relief. "Yeah, thanks, Dad. I just keep thinking that he might be off in a ditch somewhere, or something, where it's hard to see him."

"Let me drive around and look. We'll find him. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Dad." Bella disconnected and waited impatiently, hoping for the signal that she had a voicemail waiting, hoping that Edward would have tried to call while she was on the phone. But, nothing. She called him again.

_You've reached the voicemail of – _She felt like throwing the phone against the wall, but thought better of it. She wanted to go out and look herself but knew that her father would tell her to stay at home in case Edward showed up there.

After another hour of her calling and getting that damn message, her phone finally rang. "Edward?" she asked desperately, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"No, Bells, it's me," Charlie said on the other end.

"Did you find anything?" she asked desperately. "He still isn't answering his phone."

Charlie paused. "Bella, I found his car."

Bella felt her stomach drop. "Oh, my God. And?"

"It was parked on the side of Route 101, keys gone, doors locked. It doesn't look like any foul play."

"Then where is he?" she asked, panicked.

"Bella, maybe he went hiking and left his phone in the car."

She shook her head, not thinking that he could not see her. "No, he always has his phone. Dad, something's wrong."

Charlie sighed. "All right. If you haven't heard from him in another hour, we'll start searching the woods."

"An hour?" _No, that's too long, far too long! What if he's hurt... what if he's worse than hurt?_

"Bella, I can't order a search and rescue until it's been several hours that the person's been missing. He might just be hiking."

"Dad, I can feel it. Something's wrong." Bella hoped that Edward would not have been stupid enough to hike alone - and that he had a good reason for being parked at the roadside. What _was _he doing?

"Okay, give me an hour, and then we'll start looking. In the meantime, if you hear from him, let me know."

"I will," she whispered, wiping off the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks.

* * *

**End Notes: Now, give us some love and let us know what you thought. You know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**This is a collaboration between LisaDawn75 and EternallyCullen – please check out Lisa's profile and stories at **_www . fanfiction . net/ u /1022109/LisaDawn75 (remove the spaces)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Note****: **We would like to THANK YOU all from the bottom of our hearts for all the reviews and alerts we received between us for the prologue. We are both BLOWN away by your kind remarks and endeavour to make this story enjoyable for you.

We are going to aim (for now) for twice-weekly posting, but, because of the response we had to the prologue, we bring you the first official chapter of Eyes, Look Your Last.

_EternallyCullen & LisaDawn75_

* * *

**Eyes Look Your Last.**

**Chapter 1**

Edward Masen smiled to himself as he stumbled through the undergrowth back the way he had come. The clearing was ideal... no, it was better than ideal. It was perfect. Bella was going to love it. He had been recommended that certain spot in the depths of the forest by an assistant working in Newton's Outfitters. Edward could only describe the place as a meadow. Wild flowers of several different colors bloomed and grew knee high. He loved the way in which the seldom seen sun in Forks broke through the clouds in places and warmed the gap in the trees.

Edward chuckled and palmed the bulge in his back pocket. He would return early tomorrow morning and make his preparations. He was glad that Bella wasn't one to question his every move, as he wanted to surprise her completely. He'd collect the picnic he'd ordered from the deli, lay down a blanket and then collect Bella. He knew that she would seem a little pissed at him when he suggested to her a _hike _in the woodson a Saturday morning, but he knew that she would give in and join him.

Edward and Bella had met on their very first day at Dartmouth. She was majoring in English and he in Music; they both wished to be teachers. Something between them had immediately clicked, and right from that very first day, they were inseparable. Almost seven years on, they were living together in the small town of Forks, Washington, where Bella had spent the later part of her teenage years, growing up and living with her father, Charlie, the Chief of Police.

When Edward had met Bella, he had been alone in life. His parents had passed away during his junior year of high school. They had lived in Chicago and had hit a patch of black ice during the holiday season, both being killed on impact. Edward had no other family and moved in with a friend of his mother's until he finished high school and received access to the huge trust funds left to him. The trust funds had allowed him to support himself at Dartmouth. Bella ,on the other hand, had received a scholarship and had taken a small job in a supermarket to assist with her living costs while at college. Once they had fully established their relationship, Edward had tried to get her to stop work and move in with him. He had wanted to provide for her, but she had never liked the thought of Edward spending his money on her. She had told him that it was unnecessary_. _The only time she had allowed him to use the money he had come into was when they needed to put a deposit on their home when they relocated to Forks. Although, at first, she'd not actually been too happy about that idea, she had known that it was the only way, seeing as Edward was against renting.

They had slotted into each others lives very well and had ignored people's comments about the two of them both living _and _working together. For Edward and Bella, the situation was perfect, and it worked for them. Like all couples, they'd disagree, but they never allowed themselves to go to bed angry. That had been one thing Edward had learned from his parents who had been happily married for twenty-five years when they had died. "_Always end your night with an 'I love you', son. It may not resolve the problem, but you will wake up knowing it's a brand new day." _

Edward knew it was time for them to take the next step. _Marriage_. It wasn't something they had spent much time thinking or talking about. Edward knew that Bella had a slightly grim view on marriage as her mother and father had wed young, Bella had surprised them early on, and then when she was just three months of age, Charlie and Renee Swan parted ways with Renee taking Bella across the country. Until Bella was seventeen, she'd only visited with her father once or twice a year. Renee remarried and was very happy with her younger husband, but Bella still had her doubts about making vows. In some ways, Edward could understand her thoughts and reasons, but he also wanted to make her see the ways in which is could be great. He wished that she could have met his parents. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen would have adored Bella.

So he was going to take the plunge. The following morning, Edward was going to ask Bella to marry him. He wanted them to belong to each other in every way humanly possible. He was both excited and nervous. He didn't fear her saying 'no' to him, but he just hoped that it would feel as right to her as is did to him.

Edward was so deep in thought that he didn't see the uplifted root protruding from the mossy forest floor, nor had he realized how close to the edge of a small cliff he was. A small stream flowed quickly below.

Edward tripped. He instinctively threw his arms out in front of him, trying to break his fall, but it was too late as the ground was slippery and lethal. He found himself sliding across the sloped ground and then falling a short distance... and then, nothing.

Edward sluggishly opened his eyes, expecting the excruciating pain to come from whatever bones he had broken in the fall from the cliff. But, nothing. He felt absolutely nothing. No pain. Just numbness and sluggishness. He tried to turn his head to take stock of his injuries, but found he was unable to move. His eyes, however, he was able to turn, and what he saw sent a shot of panic through his lifeless body. Blood. Everywhere. It was dripping from his body from someplace - or multiple areas - and he knew that at that rate, he only had a short time to live without help.

_Bella, oh, my Bella. I'm so sorry, love. I never meant to leave you like this. I hope you'll... be...all right..._

Edward's thoughts began to slow down as his brain received less and less blood flow; most of his blood was leaking out around him on the ground. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he must have broken his neck in the fall, thus the dead feeling throughout his body, and he was actually grateful for this, as he was not suffering in pain from the multiple traumas that must have occurred. He didn't know how long he laid there, but when the sun went down and the air became chilled, he knew he had been there for hours.

Before he closed his eyes, for what he knew would be the last time, he again thought of Bella, waiting for him at home. He prayed she would be okay.

Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from the trees. It sounded like the voice of an angel, but he thought that he was probably delirious due to blood loss. Edward could not make out the words the melodic voice was saying, and he only prayed that it was as comforting as it sounded. Before he closed his eyes for the final time, the angel came into view, and he had to concentrate to get his vision to focus._I thought angels had wings,_he thought, his logic becoming random from blood loss._This one reminds me more of a fairy without wings than anything. She's awful little... how is she going to fly me to Heaven?_

Alice Cullen had been out hunting alone in the woods when her sensitive hearing had heard a man screaming in panic, and then her nose had picked up the smell of human blood and of decaying flesh. She closed her eyes and saw a brief vision of a beautiful man with green eyes tripping and sliding off of a cliff. He was now laying at the base of the rocky ledge, his body broken, quickly exsanguinating, and gangrene setting in to the exposed flesh of his open wounds.. He would be dead very soon. Alice dropped the dead mountain lion at her feet and was suddenly rocked by yet another vision. This one had this man as part of her family, his green eyes now replaced by vivid red.

She suddenly knew what she had to do.

She had to get to the bottom of that cliff and save him before it was too late.

Alice hoped that she would be able to get him home to Carlisle in time and explain her vision to him. She prayed he'd be able to help this man. She, however, wanted to change him herself, although she was a little affected by the blood loss around her and the burning in her throat. Alice had never bitten a human being before with the intent of starting the transformation. She thought about it for a few moments, her eyes raking over the mans broken body. Of course, the blood was affecting her, but she didn't wish to drain him. Alice was still afraid, however, and Carlisle had made the decision to change someone before. He'd done so with both Esme, Rosalie and Emmett decades ago - and they had both been close to death.

Her decision made, she was going to do the right thing and take him back to the house. She knew that she could make it back there in twelve minutes if she ran with him. So she, as gently as she possibly could with her stone grip, picked his limp and lifeless body up off the ground.

Alice froze, fast moving images flashing before her eyes. She was running, and then she realized that the man's heart had stopped. It was so sudden. She then saw before her another vision, this one of her and the man on the ground, her mouth brushing across his carotid. She had never transformed anyone before, as most of her kind did not have the will to stop, but most of his blood was back at the accident site, soaking into the could do this.

If she was going to save him, she had to do this. And now, or he would die.

She sunk her teeth into his carotid artery, holding him still when he jerked from the pain of the bite and the venom entering his system. She sealed the wound closed with he tongue, as she had heard Carlisle tell of, and then ripped his jeans even farther, biting at both femoral arteries. The sooner she got the venom flowing through his system, the more of a chance he had.

And she could not let him die. She just couldn't. He was now family.

Alice knew that she had to get the man back to the house as quickly as possible. She knew some of what to expect. The process of transformation from human to vampire was going to be excruciatingly painful for the man, and he would cry out in agony - very likely scream. His whole body would start to burn as the venom licked away at him. Three days of sheer pain - torture. Alice shuddered at the thought.

Alice didn't remember anything of her own transformation, but she'd heard stories from others of her kind, and of course, her family members. All the stories had been the same, and although she felt the guilt of having caused him the pain, but she knew that within seventy-two hours, it would all be over for him and he would be pain free for eternity.

As she continued to run through the forest, he came to enough to mutter one word. "Bella..." She wondered for a moment who this _Bella _was and who she was to the man. Perhaps a sister, a child, or his wife. Goodness, what would this woman think? She must have been terribly concerned for his well-being. She wondered if Bella_, _or anyone else in the man's life, knew where he was - and if they would come looking for him.

And so she ran as fast as her speed allowed her, calling out quietly as she neared her family's was no need to shout, as she knew that they would hear her. She wasn't surprised when she saw the figures of her beautiful parents standing in between the white pillars on the porch.

Carlisle stepped forward as Alice approached them, his hands clasped together in front of him. Esme remained further back, as still as a statue, her topaz eyes warm. Alice met her gaze for just a second before stopping in front of Carlisle.

She explained to him hurriedly how she'd discovered the man while out hunting - and how she was glad that Emmett and Jasper had decided that they would go out of the state for the weekend. Although Alice missed her mate and brother, she knew that if Jasper had been with her when she had discovered the man, he would have ended up being a meal, and Alice would have not been able to help him.

Carlisle nodded and took the man from Alice gently, holding onto him tightly. The man was writhing and moaning, his knees curled up to his chest and his hands balled into fists.

Alice stepped back and watched as her adoptive father stepped into the house with the man. Esme joined her and wrapped a comforting arm across her shoulder. Alice leaned into her and sighed.

"You have done well, Alice. I would have never had the strength or control to do that," Esme whispered to her.

"I hope so," Alice replied, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply. "I saw him... he was a part of our family. I hope I have done the right thing."

* * *

**We would love you know what you think - So please hit that review button :-) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors' Notes: **LisaDawn75 and I are so happy that many of you are enjoying this so far. We would like to thank each and every single one of you for the reviews we've received on the prologue and first chapter. We may be on opposite sides of the world but we spend lots of time "squeeing" together at the comments.

I'm excited to be posting this tonight as I'm off to "Eternal Twilight 5" in the morning – it's a massive Twilight Convention here in the UK. I'm getting to meet Alex Meraz, Daniel Cudmore, Jodelle Ferland, Mike Welch, Justin Chong and Bill Tangradi (who will be playing Nomad-Randell in Breaking Dawn) – I've not even finished packing yet. I shall return on Monday with photos.

* * *

**Eyes, Look Your Last**

**Chapter 2**

Edward was overcome with blackness, and all he could think about was Bella; her name had been the only word he had been able to utter since the excruciating burning had began. The blackness was soon replaced by flames, and as with all flames came burning.

He felt himself being lifted, once again, and movement around him, but he could not open his eyes, for the pain was too intense. It felt as though if he didn't keep them screwed tightly shut, he would be blinded. Edward ground his teeth together, catching his tongue - at least, he assumed it was his tongue, as he could feel nothing but the heat - and he could only taste what he thought to be his own blood.

Although Edward was trying not to scream, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. The wails around him sounded feral, but something deep inside of him told him the shrieks were coming from him.

Edward knew he was dying, not that he had ever thought much about it - after all, what twenty-five year old should have to? He wondered if this were normal, and if his parents had felt like this when they'd apparently died upon impact.

His thoughts wandered back to Bella. Her face came toward him through the flames, and she smiled at him, catching her lip between her teeth - teasing him.

_Edward followed the small crowd of people. It was his first week at Dartmouth. He was already settled into his dorm and finding his way around, thanks to the organized tours held during orientation week. The tour he was on was for no particular group or major - just regular Freshmen, walking around and getting to know the huge campus. Edward was hoping he would get to see the library and the concert hall. _

_Edward wasn't paying too much attention to anything in particular but what the tour guide was saying - until he saw _her_. Edward had never seen such a beautiful girl in all his life. She followed towards the back of the group, her long, dark brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the back of her head and her gray hoodie - which matched his perfectly - zipped up to her chin. She was wearing pale, stonewashed jeans that were far too long for her and dragged on the ground. On her feet, she had on an ancient looking pair of black Converse. _

_Like him, the beautiful girl was alone. Edward allowed himself to quickly look at his other tour companions for a moment, but they were nothing compared to the brunette. Her head was bowed forward, and she was studying a map. She looked up occasionally to glance at what the guide was pointing out, but she never looked directly at Edward. Edward willed her to look his way so that he could see her eyes. He could see a few tiny freckles by her nose and watched the way that she would pull her lower lip between her teeth every so often. He wondered if it were in concentration or a nervous habit. _

_Finally, she looked at him, but as soon as their eyes met, the girl looked away, blushing furiously, her head lowering and turning away from Edward. He realized he'd been staring. He silently cursed himself for making her feel uncomfortable. _

_The tour continued for another thirty minutes, and Edward saw what he needed. He kept a watch on the girl out of the corner of his eye, as he walked nearby her. He tried to hide his smile when he saw the expression of pure awe on her face when they reached their final stop - the library. _

_"It's something else, isn't it?" he whispered to her, looking at the ceiling-high shelves, going three stories up. _

_The girl looked up at him and blushed again, smiling. "It's incredible," she whispered, nodding. _

_"What are you studying?" he asked her, wanting so desperately to strike up a decent conversation with the beautiful young woman. _

_"English," she breathed, her eyes meeting his again. "You?" _

_"Music," he replied softly. He held out his hand to her. "I'm Edward Masen." _

_She reached out her free hand, after tucking the paperwork she held under her left arm. "Bella, Bella Swan." _

Edward concentrated on the things he loved about Bella to try to remove his mind from the agony. He loved the way in which her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders when she'd not bothered to straighten it. He thought of her smile and her pout. He remembered how her upper lip was slightly plumper than her bottom. He thought of her laugh and how, every time she laughed in joy, he would join her, for there was nothing else he could do. When she was happy, he was happy.

He remembered the way she would blush; that was definitely his favorite thing about Bella. She would blush when she was embarrassed, and she would blush if she was nervous. His favourite blush, however, would be when they made love, and the flushed pinkness stretched all the way down to her chest.

He thought about how he would chastise her for biting her lip, but secretly, he loved it when she did so. Bella didn't realize what a turn on it was to Edward. Bella was also not the most graceful person on the planet. He tried to recall the trips they'd had to take to the emergency room to have x-rays or check out minor cuts and bruises. She would always tell him that she was fine, and that he worried about her too much - that she didn't need to see a doctor, but Edward would make her go, every single time. He just wanted to keep her safe. Bella would roll her eyes at him and accuse him of being melodramatic. But she'd then remind him that it was one of the reasons she was so in love with him.

Edward thought of how every single day, if they were leaving each other for a short period of time, they would always whisper 'l love you'to each other... because _you never know what is just around the corner. _

His thoughts moved to his parents and the night that they died. Edward had arrived home after his piano practice to find an empty house. This wasn't unusual as both of his parents had busy lives. Edward's father was the CEO of a large financial firm, and even though she wasn't an employee, his mother, Elizabeth, would usually go to work with her husband and assist him in meetings.

_Edward headed over to the fridge to make himself a sandwich until his parents returned. If they were late, they'd usually end up bringing take out, but Edward was a growing boy... and a sandwich seemed like a good way to pass the time. _

_A couple of hours passed, and Edward had finished studying. He checked his cell phone, flipping it open and staring at the black and white screen. He had full network coverage. He checked the home phone, and there was a dial tone, but there were no messages on the answering machine. _

_Edward was about to call his father's office when there was a knock at the door. He wondered if his parents had left their keys, or perhaps Edward had double locked the door behind him. _

_He opened the door and smiled, about to greet his mother and father. Before him stood two police officers. The male removed his hat, his expression sad. "I'm sorry to trouble you, son, but I'm looking for Edward Masen." _

_Edward looked between the two cops and nodded. "I'm Edward," he replied. The female officer met his eyes and stepped forward, removing her hat also. _

_"May we come in?" _

_Edward stepped aside and allowed the officers to enter his home. He led them into the family room, gesturing for them to sit. He knew that something was wrong, but didn't want to think of what it might be. _

_"Edward," the woman spoke softly, as he sat at the other side of the couch from her. "I'm afraid that we have some terrible news for you... there has been an accident. Your parents didn't make it. I'm sorry." _

The flames continued to rage violently. He was certain that if they were ever to stop, he'd be a charred mass. He wondered what he must look like. He wondered if when he was found... _if _he was found, his body could be identified... of if there would by anything except ash left. He knew that he was screaming, and he no longer cared. He thought that if he screamed loud enough, maybe someone would find him, before it was too late and put him out of his misery.

Bella slumped over the other side of her dad's desk, stale coffee in the Styrofoam cup in her hand. _Where is he? Where could he be? He wouldn't have just left everything… and me. Would he? _Her mind was running amuck with scenarios, many of which involved Edward running off with a voluptuous blonde.

"Bella, you have to stop doing this to yourself. We'll find him." Charlie awkwardly placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

She dropped her head onto her folded arms. "But what if he doesn't want to be found?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Charlie squatted down beside her. "Now, you stop that, right now, young lady. I'll admit that I wasn't thrilled when you brought Edward home, but I'm your dad. I wasn't going to be happy with any guy. But Edward's proven over the years how much he loves you, so this is something that is out of his control. He wouldn't leave you on purpose."

Bella had never heard her father make such a lengthy speech, especially at her boyfriend's defense. "You really think so?"

He nodded, giving her a smile. "I know so. I'm not sure what happened to him, but we'll find him. Don't worry."

_But what if we find him mauled by a bear? Or a wolf? What if we find he's had a terrible accident and is… dead. _She gulped. He was not dead. She would know if he was; she would have felt their tie break. No, he was out there somewhere. "When do we get the FBI involved?"

Charlie gave her a sideways glance. "Bells, the FBI only gets involved if we find out he's across state lines. If he was kidnapped and we get a ransom note, then we'll notify them."

She sat up, her eyes bright. "That has to be it, Dad. Someone is holding him for ransom. He's worth millions from what his parents left him."

He squeezed her in a hug again. "We'll see, Bells. If we get a note, then we'll know that's it. But he might have been out in the woods and had an accident."

"So then what?" _If he's out if the woods, why the fuck are we just sitting here, drinking old coffee?_

"I've got a team out there with some dogs, to see if they can find him. If he's out there, they'll find him. He wouldn't have gone far. I'm going to go interview some of the folks in town, too. See if anyone knows anything. Maybe he mentioned something to them, or maybe someone saw something."

Bella chewed her lower lip in her teeth. "What do you want me to do?"

He put both hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Go home, and get some rest. You're exhausted. And Edward might just show up at home; you never know."

"Fine," she said stubbornly. "But it's not like I'll get any sleep."

"Bells, you have to take care of yourself. Come stay at the house if you want to, so you're not alone."

_Tempting offer. I don't like staying in that house by myself, especially when it's because Edward's… missing. _She choked up on that thought and felt the tears streaming down her face. She knew it must have been bad when Charlie enveloped her in a hug.

"Shhh… it's going to be all right. Go to the house, Bells. Get some rest. I'll be there shortly."

She nodded numbly. She would stay with her father, as she just could not face staying in _their_ house alone. She just could not do it. "Okay, Dad."

He stroked her long, brown hair. "Okay, hon. Everything will work out; you'll see."

* * *

As always, please let us know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ We own nothing related to Twilight, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer/ We just use her characters for our own (and hopefully your) enjoyment. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_**Authors Notes**__: First off, thank you so much for the amazing reviews and to each and every one of you who has added this story to your alerts and alerts so short into it. We really are pleased you're enjoying it. _

_Sorry for the wait between updates - I spent Friday - Monday at Eternal Twilight Convention here in the UK. It was incredible. I had the pleasure of meeting Justin Chon, Mike Welch, Alex Meraz, Dan Cudmore, Jodelle Ferland and Breaking Dawn newbie, Bill Tangradi. I have put a load of photos and details up on my Facebook - Search Eternally Cullen-Fanfiction_

_

* * *

_

**Eyes, Look Your Last**

**Chapter 3**

Edward lay on his personal pyre, absolutely still. He was afraid that if he moved a muscle, the agonizing flames would return to completely engulf him once more – and he did not think he could stand going through that again. He just couldn't.

He felt different, almost as if every nerve ending had been rewired and every synapse had been expanded. It was an odd feeling, and he wondered if he was dead. Maybe Purgatory was real place, and that was where he had been. Possibly, he had passed whatever test had been thrown his way, and God had decided to give him a reprieve. He was afraid to open his eyes, afraid of what he might see, but he knew he could not exist in this new… whatever it was… with his eyes closed forever.

So, he opened his eyelids.

And was met by a pair of the most concerned eyes he had ever seen, apart from Bella's when he had required an emergency appendectomy.

They were strange eyes, too. A color he had never seen. Almost the hue of a butterscotch candy once it had been halfway sucked away and was partially transparent. _Odd._ He found that his mind could actually think of things without feeling too overloaded – as he could focus on the strange yellow eyes in front of him and make the candy analogy, along with wondering about where he was, and think about... Bella. Where was she? Was she here? He prayed - even if in vain - that she had not been subject to the personal hell he had just suffered. And time. Time seemed to have little meaning to him now. He was unsure of how long he had burned or how long he had been there. How long had it been since had left Bella to do... what? What had he left her to do?

"Son? Are you alright?" The man with the butterscotch eyes asked him.

Edward just stared at him, still afraid to move, feeling an involuntary need to defend himself. And suddenly, he was against the wall, his knees bent, his fingers curled into what could only be described as talons. _What is going on? I was just... I was just on the bed... _

The yellow-eyed man held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "We are not going to hurt you. It's okay." _Alice did a great job, I couldn't have done better myself._

"Who's Alice?" Edward found himself asking out loud, his voice foreign to his ears. It reminded him of the melodic sound of bells pealing in a church steeple, along with the cadence of water trickling over stones.

"I beg your pardon?" the man asked again, confusion evident on his beautiful face. _How did he know who Alice was? Did she mention her name to him when she changed him?_

Edward was stunned. "Changed me? Changed me to what? And _who_ is Alice?"

The yellow eyes surrounding him all grew in amazement. _If you can hear this, then say that you can. _

Oh, so now he was thejoke... the laughingstock of the group. Fine. "Of course I can fucking hear you," he grumbled.

"Oh, my..." the man said. _He can hear... our...thoughts. _

Edward thought he almost choked on the last word. Wait a minute. Thoughts? Hear their thoughts? He backed up into the wall even farther, feeling the dry wall give way a bit. This was crazy. No one could hear thoughts. That was just stuff in the movies. _So, can they hear mine?_ he wondered, frightened. He thought really hard. _If you can hear me, say you can._

He was met with silence. What the hell?

"Son? Do you remember what your name is?" the man asked him. _He looks scared to death._

Edward's manly feelings took over. "I am not scared to death," he mocked. "And of course I remember my name. I'm not stupid." The feeling of disorientation was making him forget the manners his mother had instilled in him.

The man smiled at him. "I didn't mean to imply you were. I'm Carlisle, and this is my family."

For the first time, Edward noticed the other people in the room. They all had those strange, yellow eyes, like the man in front of him... Carlisle, he corrected himself. And they could all only be described as beautiful... breathtaking. They all looked different, yet, oddly similar. "Edward."

_Yay! I did it! He turned out fine!_

Edward looked around to see if he could place where this voice was coming from. "You did what fine?"

A tiny girl with dark, spiky hair was bouncing on her heels. "I did. So, you really can hear our thoughts! Finally, I'm not the only freak around here!"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Freak?"

A tall, blond-haired man put his hands on her shoulders, effectively stopping her bouncing. "Alice, I think you're going to have to fill our new friend in here a bit more," he said, a trace of a Southern accent detectable.

She clutched her hands in front of her. "I'm Alice. I can see the future, so I'm glad that I'm not the only one now who can do something extraordinary. I'm also the one who changed you. I found you and saw you becoming part of our family, so I couldn't just let you die."

So it was her fault. "Changed me to what? What's going on?" He was hearing a plethora of thoughts coming from the people in the room, many of which centered on how well Alice had done, how he was reacting just as they had, and … blood. Everyone was thinking about blood in some shape or form. What the hell?

And how could he tell a "thought" from a spoken word? He knew. He was dead, and this was God proving he had a sense of humor. A strange one... but a sense of humor, nonetheless.

But if he was dead, then that meant he was separated from his Bella... and he did not feel as if he was. He had always known they were soul mates, connected on the deepest level. If something had happened to him so that he was no longer on the same plane as she was, wouldn't he know?

Was this a dream? That had to be it! He just hadn't woken up that morning. She had to still be laying beside him, curled up next to him, her hand touching him somewhere. She always slept with her hand in contact with him. He had plans for today. He was going to go out and... what was he going to do? Why could he not remember? He seemed to remember everything else just fine. Bella. She was as clear to him as... his parents. Who were they again? He could make out fuzzy images in his mind, but nothing would come clear to him.

Why couldn't he wake up?

"You should get some rest, Bella."

Poor Bella had heard that phrase so many times during the last forty-eight hours. Finally, she decided to get into bed after pulling on her ratty, old sweats and Edward's ancient Dartmouth hoodie. She hugged his pillow to her chest tightly, screwed her eyes shut, and willed sleep to come.

_Bella knew that something was wrong, as soon as she and Edward got into the car at the school. He had jumped into the driver's side after opening his own door. He would usually hold hers open first – which she'd always thought of as a little strange – and she had many times before told him that it wasn't necessary... yet it was strange when he didn't do it. _

_The ride home was silent, other than the low drone of the radio. Bella sat uncomfortably, stealing glances at her boyfriend every so often, hoping that he'd look at her and smile. He didn't, however, his hands around the steering wheel, holding onto it tightly, his jaw was set. _

_"What's wrong? Did you have a bad afternoon?" she asked tentatively. _

_Edward inhaled deeply, but his glare was still fixed on the road. "I don't want to talk about it now. Later, ok?" _

_"Ok," she whispered and stared down at her hands in her lap, on, carrying on the rest of the car ride in silence. _

_Things were still tense in the house once Edward and Bella arrived back home. Bella didn't like it one little bit because, although like all couples, they'd squabble, it had never been uneasy like this. Usually they would yell and disagree, followed by sheepish apologies, and then mind-blowing, make up sex. But this was... different. No yelling. Just glares and silence. _

_Bella chewed on her lip and looked across the kitchen counter at her boyfriend, as he opened and peered inside the large refrigerator. _

_"Edward?" Bella questioned nervously. "Please. I'm going crazy here. What on Earth is the matter?" _

_Edward pushed the door shut and slowly spun around to face her, his eyes never meeting hers - distant and almost glazed over. "I need to know the history between you and that man you were talking to at lunchtime," he replied. _

_On Fridays, it was common for Bella and Edward to take their lunch period off the school campus. They would frequent a deli just half a mile down the street and purchase two delicious filled rolls. That day in particular, they'd had the pleasure in running into Michael Newton, one of Bella's old classmates from Forks High. _

_Now although Bella and Mike had just been friends, and never dated as such, she had known that Mike wished there had been more to their relationship. _

_They greeted each other warmly, exchanging hugs, as old friends do, and while waiting in line for their honey roasted ham and tomato rolls, they engaged in polite conversation. It turned out that although Mike had majored in accounting at The University of Washington, he was now running his parents store – Newton's Outfitters – as his parents were currently enjoying early retirement and off on a cruise in the Mediterranean, leaving Mike with the family business. _

_Bella had introduced Edward to Mike, and the two men had greeted one another and shook hands. _

_"Mike?" she asked him. "Mike Newton?" Bella tried not to laugh, as she choked out the name of her old high school buddy. This was a side that she'd never seen of Edward before. Was he... jealous? _

_"Yes, Mike," he replied sharply, exaggerating the man's name. "He was all over you, Bella. Even an idiot could see that much. Did you and he date?" _

_"No!" Bella exclaimed, looking at Edward with wide eyes. "I mean... we were just friends, in a few classes together. He was actually dating my friend Jessica. He asked me out a couple of times, but no... Edward. We never dated." Bella felt a little taken back because they'd never really discussed their previous relationships, aside from the fact that they'd both dated people in the past, but never really got past the 'dating' stage. Neither of them had been a part of a serious relationship until they had met each other. _

_"I don't like the way he was with you... he put his arms around your waist and held you..."_

_Bella didn't know what to do, apart from look at her boyfriend, her eyes and mouth wide. "Edward," she whispered. "If it means anything, I didn't want him to hug me. My hugs are reserved for two men only. One being my father - and you know he isn't into public displays of affection – and the other is you and you alone." _

_Edward still refused to make eye contact and turned around. Bella could tell that he was pinching the bridge of his nose – something he often did when he was stressed. _

_Bella chewed on the nail of her index finger and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle, her hands coming to rest on his taught stomach. She leaned into his back and inhaled his sweet scent. She felt him relax a little. _

_"When we were at school, he asked me out a couple of times, but that was it. I never liked him like that. If I'm honest, I was more attracted to the quieter ones. Mike was... Mike was confident. Not my type. I know what I like, Edward." _

_"I'd... I've never seen you talk to another man like that, Bella. I felt uncomfortable. He's from your past." _

_"Edward Masen," Bella chastised as she moved away from him and tugged at his arm, pulling him around to face her. "He might be a friend from the past, but you are my past, my present, AND my future. Jesus... you have to trust me. We have been together for so long now." _

_Bella stepped away from him, her hands at her sides as tears brimmed in her red rimmed eyes. "I hate that you don't seem to trust me," she whispered, looking towards the kitchen floor. "Please, you have no reason to be jealous. I'd never do that to you."_

_Edward moved towards her, but Bella backed off further. _

_"Please, I just want to be alone... just give me a little while... order a pizza or something," she muttered, as she walked into the hallway and up the staircase to their small bedroom._

Bella's eyes snapped open, and she rolled over, hugging the pillow to her chest. The argument had happened over a year ago, and it was the _worst _one she could recall, so she did not know of any reason as to why he would run from her. It was then that Bella knew that there was something very wrong.

She knew that he had been taken from her.

She wondered if they'd ever find his body.

Bella knew then that she'd be alone in life forever and that she'd never want to settle for anyone else.

* * *

You know what to do - love it? Hate it? Just let us know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_This is a fanfiction collaboration between LisaDawn75 and EternallyCullen – please check our respective profiles for our other stories._

**Authors Notes:** Once again, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. We are so glad you're enjoying this as much as we are. _Eyes, Look Your Last _now has a thread over at the Twilighted forums. Please come and pay a visit and leave a message. We will be posting teasers for chapters and lots of other fun stuff on there http:/ www . twilighted . ne t/forum/viewtopic . php?f=33&t=14849 (remove the spaces)

* * *

**Eyes, Look Your Last**

**Chapter 4**

Alice Cullen beamed at her newly changed friend and still continued to bounce under the large, blonde man's hold. The man chuckled and kissed the top of her head gently. Alice was truly over the moon that someone else now possessed a similar, strange ability such as she did.

Edward remained against the wall, his fingers digging into the plaster. It crumbled away easily and with the lightest of touches. _This building is seriously unstable, _he thought to himself as he nervously looked between the people with the butterscotch eyes who were all eyeing him with interest. He swallowed hard, and that was when he noticed the strange feeling in his throat. He was thirsty- his throat was _burning_. He swallowed again, hoping to quench the fire, but the saliva only made it worse.

"You're thirsty," the man named Carlisle observed. "The burning will ease a little, as soon as we get you fed. I'm sorry. It's always somewhat of a shock." Edward's eyes flashed to the slightly older, blonde man. He noticed the slightly British-sounding twang to his accent.

"Please... just tell me what's going on," Edward almost begged.

_Oh, come on, Carlisle. Just tell him, or I will! _Alice's thoughts flooded his head. He looked over at her, and she was still grinning, her wide, strange eyes bright and sparkling.

"Yes, just fucking tell me," Edward growled. _Wait... what? _The noise which had escaped from the pit of his chest caused him to lurch backwards towards the wall, making it shake. Alice clapped her hands together and squealed in excitement, causing the Southern accented man to chuckle once again. Edward looked back at Carlisle, and he held his breath. _This is easier... the burning isn't as intense. _

_Edward, would you like me to tell you like this, or would you like me to speak?_

"Just say it. Out loud," Edward demanded, feeling a strange sort of anger grow within him. His hands shook, so he balled them into fists and attempted to control himself.

"Edward, I understand that this is going to be hard for you to grasp, because I know that most humans do not believe in mythical creatures."

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Edward, we - my family and I - are vampires."

"Bullshit. Vampires don't exist."

"They do, and we are ones. But we are not your typical vampires."

Edward scoffed, the burning in his throat becoming almost unbearable. "Give me some garlic then, and I'll be out of here."

Alice giggled, earning a glare from Edward.

Carlisle smiled at him fondly. "We can go to the store to get you some. It won't do anything to _us_, I'm afraid."

"Then a stake."

The big, burly, dark haired man who had been quiet up until now spoke up. "Sorry, dude. Just a myth. We'd just hurt the stake, the garlic wouldn't do a thing, and no silver bullet would stop us, either. And holy water's just gonna help us wash up after dinner."

A tall, statuesque blonde woman beside him sighed. "Emmett, silver bullets are a myth for werewolves, not us."

Emmett shrugged. "Well, they do something, but they won't hurt us."

Edward's head was spinning. A vampire? This had to be some kind of practical joke, even though he did not know who would go to all of this trouble to play a joke on him.

Carlisle reached over and gently touched Edward's arm. "You're thirsty, aren't you?"

He nodded. "May I have some water, please? My throat feels as if it's on fire."

Alice giggled again, and this time, the tall blonde - Rosalie - glared at her. "Alice, stop laughing at him. It's not funny."

Alice just smiled at her. "Water won't help, Edward. It will just make you sick. We'll go hunt and find you something to drink."

His eyes went wide. "What do you mean _something_?"

"Remember what I said? We are not your typical vampires. We do not hunt humans; we survive on the blood of animals. It keeps our strength up, keeps us alive, and prevents us from having to kill an innocent life."

Suddenly, he knew it was all true. He could hear it in their thoughts. Many of them were thinking of their last meal, and he could see in their mind's eye how they would bring the animal down and then drain its blood after biting it.

Edward wasn't sure if he was repulsed or not, even though thinking of the act itself was causing his now dead stomach to turn over. He felt some connection with the thoughts, and he knew that they were right - blood was the only thing that was going to quench this horrible thirst. He closed his eyes and focused on the southern man, Jasper, who was thinking of his last kill - a large cat of some description. The image in his mind was so vivid that Edward could hear the blood pulsing through the feline, and the thudding of its heart. Jasper recalled sinking his teeth through the thick fur and skin, slicing through it as though it were soft butter. Its blood was thick and warm. The aching burn increased, and Edward licked his lips as a pool of liquid formed in his mouth. He swallowed it back and screwed his eyes shut tighter, holding his breath once again.

"So let's say I am... what you say I am. How do I eat? My throat is on fire," he admitted.

Carlisle smiled at him. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Edward followed Carlisle outside where they stopped. "Now, we're going to run."

He was beginning to feel a slight panic. One thing he was not, if he recalled correctly, was a runner. He had worked out at the gym, but he did not run. "Umm hm," he answered.

Carlisle showed him how to place his feet and suddenly, Carlisle was gone. But the strangest part was that Edward was able to see every move he made with his enhanced visionary skills. In this new form, Carlisle was not a blur, but just running very quickly.

Edward mimicked Carlisle's movements and, before he knew it, he was sailing over the mossy, green forest floor, dodging trees without a moment's hesitation. This was amazing. He felt as if he were flying - and we was not using any exertion. When they stopped in a small clearing, he assumed he would be breathless, but he was not. Neither was Carlisle. "Why am I not tired or short of breath after that?"

"Because we don't need to breathe. We only do it out of habit and so humans don't get suspicious of us. But all of your internal organs no longer work, Edward. They are now frozen."

Edward took a few moments to think about and contemplate all of the information. His mind was working at a mile a minute, and if he thought about it hard enough, he was certain that he'd be able to dictate each and every single word that Carlisle had said to him. It was an odd feeling, yet it was strangely comforting.

"I know, it's an awful lot to take in, and it is never an easy task to break it to anyone. We have given you a new life but without asking you what you wanted. For all we know, you could have wanted and welcomed death - it does happen you know. Both my wife, Esme, and my daughter, Rosalie, did not welcome this life at first." Edward saw flashes of Carlisle's past, the early moments with two of the females, the hatred, and the rebellion. The sad looks in their eyes... the sadness and regret within Carlisle...

"I need to see Bella."

"Who is Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Edward paused. "She's my... girlfriend? He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He handed it to Carlisle.

Carlisle opened the box to reveal a shiny diamond solitaire ring. "Edward, it's beautiful. Is Bella your fiancée?" _Was that what he was doing out in the woods? Why else would he have the ring in his pocket?_

"I had it in my pocket because I was... looking for a place. Yeah. I was looking for a certain place someone told me about, and I was going to bring Bella there the next day and propose to her! I remember!" He took the ring back and stared at it, suddenly remembering Bella's face, plain as day. "I need to call her, Carlisle. I know she's worried sick."

Carlisle' brow drew together. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Edward. Your voice will sound very different."

Edward felt another growl deep down in his chest making its way up to his mouth. What was wrong with him? "Either I call her, or I'm going to see her."

Carlisle held up his hands. "All right. You can call her, and let her know you're safe. But Edward, one of our rules is that humans cannot know we exist. At all."

Edward looked flabbergasted. He swallowed, trying to vain to ignore the ever increasing pain. "What do I tell her? What the _fuck _do I say to her? Because you're basically telling me that I can't see the love of my life again? I'm not sure you understand. I _love _her and I'll _die _without her in my life."

Carlisle looked at him sadly and placed an affectionate hand on Edward's shoulder. "Son, if you see Bella, if you get close to her, it is very likely that you will kill her."

Edward's eyes shot back up and met Carlisle's, and he leaped back, recoiling from the vampire's touch. "Don't be so fucking ridiculous. I would never hurt her. I couldn't," he scoffed, moving his hands to his hair. "So fucking stupid!"

Carlisle reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, handing it over to Edward. "Call her," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "We will talk more about this later. I'll just be over there." Edward watched as Carlisle moved away several feet to give him some privacy_. _

Edward punched the number he knew from memory into the silver phone. He gripped it lightly, still able to feel the cool metal flex under his new, strong fingers. He wondered if it would crumble like the walls in the house.

He hit the call button and waited.

Bella was staring at the blank screen of her television set. She had not moved in hours. She could not bring herself to move off the couch; all of her energy was gone. No one had been having any luck with finding Edward. There was nothing near his car to indicate that there had been foul play. The only other noticeable tracks even close to where his had been was that of a lonely deer. The police and local search party of mainly volunteers had rested overnight and were headed deeper into the forest today. Bella prayed that they'd find something. _Anything. _

Her phone began to ring. Where was it! _Shit! _Bella could hear it; it was close but she couldn't find it. She managed to get to her feet and rummaged around on the couch, only to realize that it was tucked into the front pocked of hers – _Edward's – _hoodie.

She looked at the screen - she didn't recognize the number. She hurriedly, with shaking hands, pressed answer.

"Yes?" she asked urgently.

"Bella?" asked the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. It also sounded somewhat like Edward, but she wondered if that was her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Yes?"

"Honey, it's me. Edward."

Her chest seized up, and she could not breathe for a moment. Edward! It was Edward! He was alive! "Where are you? Where have you been? Are you alright?" The questions continued.

He laughed slightly. "Yes, darling, I'm fine. I had an accident out in the woods, and I am being taken care of by a nice family here - the Cullens.

She sighed in relief. So, he was okay. "Do you have any idea of the hell you've put me through?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that, but I was in no shape to call you until today, and I couldn't give them your number to call because my memory was giving me problems."

"Why do you sound so different? You voice is almost… musical."

"It must be this phone. It belongs to Dr. Cullen. Look, I have to go, I just wanted to talk to you and tell you that I'm okay. And that I love you. Don't ever forget that.

"I love you, too. Hurry up and get well. Do you want me to come get you and bring you home? You can recover here."

"No!" he said quickly. "Dr. Cullen is a doctor and is taking good care of me. It's better I just stay here until I'm well. But I'll call you, okay?"

"'Kay. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

The line went dead, but Bella didn't remove the device from her ear. Something was horribly wrong... the excuses... the tone of his voice… and it didn't sound as though Edward wanted to come home. What was he lying about, and what the hell was going on? These people. The _Cullens _- what was going on there? Perhaps they were keeping him there against his will - perhaps they'd brainwashed him? Maybe this _Dr. Cullen _had an attractive nurse-daughter... because nurses were way hotter than teachers...

The thoughts and possible scenarios flooded her head. She quickly saved the number in her phone and dialed another number.

"Dad, Edward just called..."

* * *

As usual, please, do let us know what you think. It's true, reviews DO make us work faster.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ We own nothing related to Twilight, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer/ We just use her characters for our own (and hopefully your) enjoyment. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a collaboration between LisaDawn75 & EternallyCullen__  
_

_**Authors Notes:** Once again, thank you, from the bottom of our hearts for all the lovely comments and reviews. It means the world to us that you are enjoying our little tale._

_

* * *

_

**Eyes, Look Your Last****  
****Chapter 5**

"Dad, Edward just called..." Bella stuttered into the mouthpiece, her fingers numb, her brain sluggish. She was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Bells, just calm down. Did he say where he was and if he's alright?" Charlie asked his daughter, trying to keep her calm.

Bella was taking short, quick breaths.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted to get her attention.

It worked ,as it shook her from her near panic attack. "What?"

"Where is he? Did he say? And did he say what was wrong with him?" Charlie questioned, going into police mode.

Bella felt the tears falling down her cheeks, and she worked to control her breathing. "N-no. He j-just said h-he'd had an-an accident –"

"Bella," Charlie interrupted, his voice laced with worry. "Please try to calm down. You're not helping anyone by getting this upset."

"I-I can't h-help it." She hiccuped.

"Did he say where he was?"

She nodded. "With some f-family named the C-Cullens. The dad is a d-doctor." She began to cry harder at the memory of the brief conversation.

Charlie paused. "Well, Bella, that's a good thing if he had a accident."

She sobbed even harder. "N-no! I of-offered to go g-get him and br-bring him h-home, and he s-said n-no," she wailed. "Why wouldn't he w-want to come h-home?"

He was silent for a moment. "I don't know, Bells, but it sure is strange. Let me see what I can find out about this Cullen fellow and I'll let you know."

Bella wiped her face on her sleeve. "O-okay," she hiccuped again. "I'm just s-scared he's being k-kept against his w-will, or these people h-have brainwashed him."

"I'm on it, Bells. Try not to worry about it too much right now, okay?"

She sniffed. "I'll try."

Bella sat bolt upright in her bed, pulling the thin sheets to her body. She could have sworn that she'd heard a noise. She listened for a moment and then heard nothing. She shook her head. It seemed as though every hour she would awaken, thinking there was someone in the house. Perhaps it was her head messing with her, telling her that she should not be sleeping - she should be out looking for Edward.

Bella climbed out of bed and walked down the halls, carefully made her way down the stairs, and ambled into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she passed through the living room, she heard it again.

_There is someone in my house! I'm alone and there is someone in here! In my kitchen! _she thought, looking around quickly for something hard and preferably heavy. As the only daughter of the Chief of Police, Bella knew the good uses of household items, should one not be in possession of a baseball bat.

_Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God. _Her thoughts matched the rapid beating of her terrified heart. Bella flattened herself against the wall and closed her eyes. She wondered if she could get back to the stairs and up to her room without being noticed... Then, she could get to her phone and call for help. The stairs seemed like a million miles away, however, and she was now standing just feet away from her intruder. He - or she - was just on the other side of the wall.

Bella braced herself and picked up a nearby long, white sculpture, holding it like a bat and slowly made her way around the corner.

There, right before her, standing and looking into the fridge, covered in mud and grass stains, in all his messy and dishevelled glory, was _Edward_.

Her weapon fell to the floor with a loud crash, and it broke into several pieces, as it hit the kitchen tiles.

Edward jumped out of his skin and dropped the carton of juice he was holding, flying around to face Bella.

Her eyes were wide, and one hand was clasped around her mouth.

"Bella," he moaned, slowly stalking towards her and not even bothering to close the refrigerator door.

"Edward... oh, my God, you're here," Bella cried out, stepping over the shattered mess of ceramic covering the floor. She almost fell into his hard body and clung desperately to him. She inhaled his scent, not caring that he could do with a bath. As well as sweat, dirt and other, perhaps quite unpleasant things one would come across in the forest, he was still... Edward.

"I'm here, baby. Oh, God, I'm so sorry."

"They let you go? Please tell me that they let you go."

Edward shook his head, wrapping his arms around Bella's petite frame and pressing his lips, hard, onto the top of her head, screwing his eyes shut. "I ran... Oh, Bella, it was so strange. You know, they are going to come looking for me. We don't have much time."

Bella pulled away and met his eyes. They were darker, almost black. She wondered what these _Cullens _had done to him. His face was bruised, and there were several cuts and scrapes that had started to heal. His usually tousled hair was plastered to his forehead. "We can leave... we can do anything. I-I'll call Charlie, and he will know what to do."

Edward quickly pulled Bella back into his arms, holding her as tightly as he could. She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Oh, God, Bella," Edward muttered, as he reached his hand down and tilted her chin upwards. "I missed you so much, and I am so sorry." He kissed her, softly at first, his hands cupping her cheeks. She returned his kisses tenderly as tears ran down her cheeks.

Out of breath, Bella pulled away from him and wiped her face. "Please, don't ever leave me again. Edward, I thought you were in danger... these people you were with, I thought that they were going to kill you."

Edward nodded, pulling her to him once again, his fingers moving up and down. He loved how she relaxed into his touch and how responsive she was. Bella closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, leaning back into Edward.

"I'll never leave you again," he promised her as he leaned in, once again capturing her lips. This kiss was harder than the first, more intense and full of need and desire. Bella parted her lips for him and melted into his touch. She moaned gently, as she felt him slide the tip of his warm tongue across her lower lip. She fell deeper into him and their tongues met, slipping together in synchronization. Bella's hands soon made their way into Edward's tangled hair. She marvelled at the fact that even though he was so filthy, his hair was always so soft beneath her fingers.

Bella deepened the kiss further and allowed him to lift her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, closing the gap between them. Edwards hands moved around and cupped her bottom, kneading the flesh there so hard, it caused Bella to cry out.

"Sorry, baby," Edward muttered before pressing kisses all along her neck and collarbone.

"Don't be," she whispered, her voice husky. "It's good... Oh, Edward, I missed your touch so much. I need you." She pulled at his torn jacket, pushing it down his arms. Edward shrugged it to the floor and kicked it out of the way. He stepped forward and pressed Bella's back against the kitchen door frame; the hard wood dug into her back, but she didn't care. All Bella wanted was to be as close to Edward as she could. She wanted to feel all of him.

She arched her back as she felt him thrust his hips into her, his arousal evident. She untangled her hands from his hair and pulled at his t-shirt, tugging at it. Edward raised one arm at a time, still keeping a hold on her, and allowed her to pull it over his head.

He pushed her harder against the wall, pinning her there with his pelvis, his hands playing with the hem of _his _hoodie. "You don't know how sexy you look in my clothes, baby, but it's got to go." He pulled it off her small body and tossed it across the kitchen. His eyes raked over her naked chest, taking in the sight of her perfect, milky breasts. "Mmmmm, much better." He grinned, as he lifted her up further and took a succulent nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive peak, causing her to pucker under his touch.

Bella allowed her hands to roam over his chest. The light was so dim in the kitchen, the only thing illuminating them was the bright, white light of the fridge. Bella could just about make out colorful bruises and grazes over his torso. "Are you okay?" she asked him, her voice full of concern. Edward's lips never left her chest ,as he swapped from one breast to the other. She felt him nod as he carried on his perfect ministrations.

Bella managed to snake her hands further between them and reached for the button of his jeans. It was odd, Edward would always usually wear a belt. She popped the button open and pulled at his zipper, surprised when she found that beneath the rough texture of the denim... there was nothing _between _it and _Edward. _The black cotton boxer briefs where nowhere to be seen. _What did they do to you? Where are your clothes? s_he thought. A million horrible thoughts ran through her mind.

Edward removed one hand from Bella and leaned it against the wall, as he kicked off his shoes and socks. Bella then helped him shimmy his jeans off his hips. They pooled at the floor around his feet before he kicked them off.

His attention once again moved to Bella's chest, sucking, licking, twisting and pulling at her heated flesh. She moved her hips against his rhythmically. She circled her hips against him, desperately trying to search out some much needed friction. The thick material of her sweatpants, blocking their connection, was starting to frustrate her.

"Pants... Edward," she breathed, as she loosened her legs from around him. He allowed her to slide to the floor. His hand moved to her hips, and he ran his long fingers along the waistband, tickling her stomach, before he slipped his fingers under the elastic and slowly eased them away from her. He pushed her pants to the floor. She grinned up at him when he saw the look of lust in his still-dark eyes - when he realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. She had gone to bed alone, fully dressed in his clothes, while wearing no underwear. She watched as he shuddered.

His hand moved down and caressed her cheek, and then her neck, followed by her shoulder. Bella shivered, as his calloused index finger traced the outline of her breast... her ribs ...and hip. Then, all of a sudden, he dipped his hand between her thighs and between her bare lips. She was dripping wet with need for him and cried out loudly when he pressed a finger into her folds, coating himself with her desire.

"Oh Bella," he groaned. "you're so... you're so ready."

She nodded and kissed his neck, lapping gently at his skin while she thrust her hips into his hand, wanting and needing him closer to her.

"Only for you, it's only ever for you, Edward. Please. I can't wait any longer, I need to feel you. Right now."

Edward didn't need to be told twice. He needed her just as much as she wanted and needed him. He picked her up and pulled her close, peppering kisses all along her face as he manoeuvred them across the kitchen and to the breakfast bar. There was no time to climb the stairs.

He sat her on the edge of the counter top. Bella was surprised they'd never thought of it before - it was the perfect height. He kissed her softly and, without warning, he dove into her, burying himself into her heat in one, smooth thrust. They both cried out in unison. "Fuck... oh, Bella," Edward cursed as he began to move slowly out, and then pushed back into her, right to his hilt.

Even though it had just been days since they had been together, for Bella, it felt as though it had been a lifetime. She felt her body start to spasm around him after just a few thrusts. She tightened her whole body around him, and laid back on the counter, pulling him with her as far as she could. She arched her back and raised her hips to him, meeting his movements.

"I'm not going to last long," she warned him, as she felt that familiar tightening sensation in her stomach as she began to tumble towards her climax. Edward nodded and grunted in response, beginning to thrust harder, his hands digging into her hips. She was certain she'd see the imprints of his fingers the next day.

Their eyes locked as they approached their orgasms. Edward first; he tensed as he exploded inside of her, pulsing his seed deep within her body. Bella followed only seconds after, clenching around his penis, milking him as she climaxed around him, her whole body shaking as she arched her back. She moved her hands to her breasts and pulled and tugged at her nipples as she rode it out.

Edward collapsed onto her, his hands at either side of her head, framing her face. He kissed her softly, sweetly, and then rested his forehead against hers .

"I love you, so much," he whispered, his breath washing over her face. Bella studied his eyes once again. They were still black.

Bella awoke, rubbing her eyes and smiling to herself. She rolled over and leaned into Edward, wanting to spoon with him, but she was met with nothing. Just bare, cold sheets. His pillow was on the floor on her other side.

"Edward?" she called out, hoping that he was just taking a shower and had not disappeared again. She heard nothing from the bathroom, and the hallway was dark . Bella looked over at her alarm clock. It read eleven-seventeen.

Bella threw the covers back and opened the bathroom door. Nothing. She walked out into the hallway which was dark. She wandered down to the kitchen, hoping to find him still there, but her stomach dropped when she saw the white ceramic statue standing in its regular place. "Edward?"

The kitchen was dark.

It had all been a dream. Edward wasn't home at all.

Bella felt the tears prick at her eyes and devastation overcome her once again.

* * *

_As always, we'd love to know your thoughts – hit review._

_**whispers** Lots of other exciting updates - Lisa has updated BOTH her other stories -** The Chimaera Project** AND **In The Hands Of My Fathers**, plus I updated** My Facebook Reunion** this morning. _


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Twilight belongs to the amazing, Stephenie Meyer – LisaDawn75 and EternallyCullen just like to regularly borrow her characters and play with them. No copyright infringement is intended. We just own several copies of the books and DVD's _

_**Authors Notes:**__ Eyes, Look Your Last now has a thread on the Twilighted Forums! __http:/ twilighted . net/forum ?f=33&t=14849&start=0&st=0&sk=t&sd=a (remove the spaces) – We post teasers and all sorts on there, and for the TENTH poster on the thread, we will be rewarding with a SECRET TEASER for Chapter 7! So please, get along to the forums and have a chat. We won't bite (unless you want us too!)_

_

* * *

_

**Eyes, Look Your Last **

**Chapter 6**

Edward slapped the small, silver phone shut and tightened his fist around it. Suddenly, he looked down at a crunching sound and found the phone in small pieces lying in his palm. He shook the particles out of his hand with amazement and disgust. In that moment, he hated himself. Many things were hazy to him, but he was remembering Bella, and he knew that he had never lied to her on this scale. Oh, he was sure he had told her a little, white lie before, but nothing of this magnitude. And he could hear the worry and panic in her voice. Things probably would have been better if they had just let him die.

"How did things go?" Carlisle asked, a fatherly quality to his voice. He did not mention the crushed phone that now lay on the forest floor. _There goes another phone, the poor kid. _

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "How do you think they went? She's upset, obviously, and wants to come pick me up." Edward scoffed internally at his use of words. _I think 'upset' is a bit of an understatement, don't you think? She's fucking devastated. _

"You know that can't be allowed," Carlisle said soothingly, as he reached out and grasped Edward's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. "It's far too dangerous. What you are now, Edward... she won't understand. And as a newborn, you are going to thirst for her blood more than anything. Bella can never know what you are." _He would never forgive himself if he hurt this girl._

Edward shrugged Carlisle off and looked at him in disgust. "You mean I'm supposed to cut her out of my life, just like that? It's ridiculous. I can't just never see her again. We need each other... we were going to get married!"

_Extraordinary. His mind appears to be full of this girl, yet I would expect him to be famished. He doesn't seem particularly bothered about the burning. I have never seen anything like this in my three hundred and fifty years. He really is very interesting, as his memories should be distant, hazy, yet he seems to recall this girl perfectly... and his ability to read minds... amazing. Edward was clearly a very gifted and intelligent human._

Edward listened to Carlisle's inner monologue with interest. What was he talking about? Was he unusual? And of course he would be more worried about Bella. He loved her.

"I know it's difficult, son, but this is a life that she cannot be a part of. She will move on with her life, go on to get married, have children..." _He's going to have to let her go._

Edward's face contorted in anger. "Over my dead, fucking body," he said, as he pulled a small spruce tree up and threw it across the forest floor. "Bella and I are one. We have been since the day we met. You just don't know how this will affect her," he said, defeated. "I can't let her go."

Carlisle sighed. "I know. It's saying good-bye to the people you love that is the hardest. But you need to hunt. Once you've been fed, I think we will be able to discuss things in a more rational and calm manner."

"Hunt? I don't know how to hunt," Edward grumbled. He knew that he must have sounded like a petulant child, but he didn't care. He was torn between thinking of the love of his life – his Bella – and the need to cull the painful burning in his throat.

Carlisle smiled at him. "It's all instinct." _He'll do fine if he just follows his instincts and people- _

Edward's eyes grew big. "People? You hunt people? I-I don't think I can kill a person, Carlisle."

He shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder. "Don't worry, Edward. Remember what we told you about only hunting animals? That's what we hunt. We don't harm humans, even though most of our kind do."

Edward's throat was burning and reminded him of the personal fire he had just been subject to. He needed something to quench it, and if required blood, then so be it. "Then let's hunt, as long as you don't laugh at me."

Carlisle smiled at him. "I would never. We all had to start somewhere, Edward. Of course, it is a good thing Emmett is not with us," he muttered to himself.

"Which one was Emmett?"

"The big one with the dark, curly hair. He is completely harmless, although he does enjoy his amusement at others' expenses." He leaned in conspiratorially towards Edward. "Promise me you'll challenge him to a wrestling match. It would do his ego some good to lose every now and then."

Edward felt his mouth drop open. "You want _me _to wrestle _him_? Goliath? Are you crazy?"

"Trust me, right now, as a newborn, you are much stronger than he is. You will win."

"Whatever," Edward muttered, thinking Carlisle was off his rocker. He just knew that he needed to stop this burning in his throat _now_. "Hunting?" he prompted.

"Oh, yes, I apologize. Let us move to a different area. I'm afraid our conversation and... noise... would have scared off any game."

"You remember how to run?" Carlisle asked.

Edward sighed. Of course he remembered how to run, but he did not want to be rude to Carlisle, who was only trying to help him. He had already acted like a two-year old enough for one day. "Yes, I remember."

Carlisle smiled at him in encouragement. "Good. Then just follow me." And he took off like a bullet through the trees.

Edward suddenly regretted telling Carlisle he remembered what he was doing, because he was afraid that he was going to get lost. _Oh, well, no time like the present. _So he dug the ball of his foot into the dirt and took off, allowing his instincts to take over.

He effortlessly ran around the trees that were in his way, his new and improved vision allowing him to see things his human eyes would never have seen. Edward was amazed at the colors he was able to pick out on the bark of the trees and each, individual tiny vein on the leaves. He was able to spot Carlisle ahead of him without difficulty, as he dodged the trees and rocks in his path.

Carlisle suddenly stopped. "Let's climb this tree here and wait."

_Let's do what?_ "I-I don't think I can..." Edward looked up at the huge tree in front of him. He had never been a tree-climber as a boy. At least, he didn't think he had been.

"Of course you can. It's all instinct. Just walk over to the tree, close your eyes, and decide you want to go up the tree. Watch me." And Carlisle moved up the tree so fast, it was as if he had tinder hooks implanted in his hands and feet.

Edward stared up at the Sitka spruce and at Carlisle perched on a limb.

"Fine," he grumbled and placed both hands on the tree bark. _I think I can, I think I can... _

And suddenly, Edward was halfway up the tree trunk. Edward stopped abruptly and looked down at the ground, his face full of fear.

"Don't worry, Edward. Just keep climbing up. You are doing a wonderful job," Carlisle called down. _Just believe in yourself. You can do it all now._

"Can vampires be afraid of heights?" he asked, his voice cracking. He still had not moved.

"There's no reason to be, son. Even if you fell, you'd land on your feet, and you'd be unhurt. Trust me, I know. So just come on up."

Edward closed his eyes and immediately found himself perched on the branch with Carlisle.

"See? I told you that you could do it and be fine," Carlisle said with a smile.

Edward just stared at him.

"Now, we wait," Carlisle said quickly and softly, and Edward knew that no human would have ever heard him.

He sat on the branch next to this blonde-haired man who was determined to teach him. Their soundless patience was soon rewarded when a heard of white-tail deer wandered into the clearing under the tree. Even before they had heard the soft taps and crunch of their hooves on top of the mossy earth, however, the sweetest aroma filled the air, causing the venom in Edward's mouth to pool and the burn in his throat intensify tenfold. "So what do we do?" Edward whispered.

"Jump on one and hold onto it. Once we do that, I'll tell you what to do next, although it will be instinct for you."

Instinct, instinct, instinct. Everything was frigging instinct, it seemed. Edward picked out a plump-looking buck and, without thinking of the height he was jumping from, went sailing down from the tree branch and landed exactly onto the deer, his arms winding their way around its neck. The buck twisted and screamed at the sudden interruption of its dinner, but Edward barely twisted, breaking its neck. The animal went limp in his arms. He looked over at Carlisle and noticed he had done the same thing. By then, the rest of the herd had run away in fear.

The burn in Edward's throat was so hot and so severe, he could wait no longer, and he immediately bit into the deer's neck, automatically seeking out its jugular vein. The idea of fur in his mouth bothered him slightly, but he did not even notice it. He had been prepared to need to rip his way through to the vessels, but his new teeth sliced right through the tough hide, muscle and sinew to the exact point where he punctured the vein and the warm, wet liquid began to pour down his throat.

He was like a man who had been lost in the dessert and had been dying of thirst; he drank and drank, and when the pressure began to ebb, he adjusted his position and sucked the rest of the viscous liquid down his throat as if he had a straw.

He drank and drank until he could pull no more from the animal, and then he sat back, his thirst finally satiated at the moment. The burn was still there, but it was not painful as it had been before. He tossed the deer from his lap and looked down at himself. His clothes were shredded from the animal's kicking hooves and tossing antlers, but surprisingly, he was uninjured. _And why am I surprised? Nothing should surprise me at this point._

He noticed Carlisle watching him from several feet away. He nodded slightly. _How do you feel, son? _

"Better," Edward answered out loud. "My throat still burns, but it's not painful as it was before."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, that is something you will get used to. The burning will always be there, but after you've fed, it gets more bearable. After a decade or so, you won't even notice it."

"A decade?" He did not have a _decade_ to master this stuff. He had to find ways to make adjustments so he could return to Bella now. A decade... _In a decade, we would have been married and happy, settled down with our own children. Is that even going to be possible now? _

Carlisle just smiled at him. "Let's get you home and cleaned up. I'm sure Alice has been out purchasing you an entirely new wardrobe, and it looks like you could use with a shower and a change of clothing."

Bella lay on the couch, facing the TV that was turned to some news station. Edward had always liked to have the news on, so she had turned it to the news channel, hoping to hear something about this accident he had told her about. She was beginning to doubt her sanity. Why would Edward call her to tell her he had been injured, but then not want to come home? Why would he just hang up and no one else contact her?

She had always wondered why Edward had been interested in her. She had never been popular in high school, always choosing a good book over going out with friends. So when Edward had approached her during orientation week at Dartmouth, she had wondered at first if it had been on a dare.

Bella now wondered if maybe this was Edward's way of getting out of the relationship without hurting her. He was not a vindictive person, and she knew he would never hurt her on purpose.

Where was he?

He had given her a name. The Cullens. He had told her he had been in an accident and that he was with the Cullens. But no one in Forks knew who the Cullens were.

Her musings were interrupted by the slamming of a car door in the driveway. _God, please no company!_ She looked out the bay window and breathed a sigh of relief. It was her father. Maybe he had some information on the Cullens.

She pulled the door open. "Hey, Dad." She could tell from his expression that she must look terrible.

"Hey, Bells. How're holding up?" He gave her an awkward one-armed hug.

She sighed. "Just barely. Have you found out anything on the Cullens?"

"Just a bit. There's a Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but he's been in Philadelphia. I'm going to do some more checking, though."

She hugged him suddenly. "Thanks, Dad."

He hugged her back, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "You're welcome. Now, why don't you go get a shower, and come with me tonight?"

"Where to?" Bella really preferred to just lie on her couch and wallow in her misery, but she hated to destroy the hopeful look on her father's face. She realized how concerned for her he was.

"La Push. They're having a bonfire on the beach, and Billy called and invited us both. He thought it might do you good to get out. Plus, he said Jake's been moaning about not seeing you for months."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready to face people yet." _Especially Jake... he and Leah are bound to want to make me talk about it... _

"Bells, this is family. No one's going to expect you to talk, but it will do you good to get out of this house for a bit."

She nodded. "All right. Just give me fifteen minutes to shower."

Charlie settled onto the couch, the remote in his hand. "I'll just wait here. Take your time."

Bella ran up the stairs and into the master bathroom. She had to admit to herself that the idea of getting out of her crypt was a bit appealing. She jumped in the shower with more life than she'd shown in the past week. She scrubbed roughly at her skin, and her thoughts once again drifted to Edward. _Where are you? Please come home to me. I can't go on without you. _In the privacy of her shower, Bella let the tears fall freely down her face and sobbed loudly, leaning against the cool white tiles. She knew she had to get it out of her system before she received hugs from her friends on the Rez. And then there were all the sympathetic looks. _You can do this, Bella. You can be strong. _

She had to be. Right now, there was not another option.

* * *

As always, we love to know what you think.

You can also follow us on twitter

(at)EternallyCullen

(at)LisaDawn75


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ As always, we don't own Twilight. We just like to pay with Stephenie Meyers wonderful characters and sometimes put them in compromising positions. _

_**Authors Notes:**__ Thanks to everyone, as usual for all your amazing reviews. We are so touched by your comments. LisaDawn75 and I are having a total ball writing this. It's so much fun. The time difference between the UK and KY sucks, but we are dealing with it. _

_No one wanted to come and play on the forum after the last update – it's fun and we will post lots of teasers and try and answer any questions you have. Cut and paste the link below and remove the spaces. _

http : / twilighted . net / forum /viewtopic . php?f=33&t=14849

* * *

**Eyes, Look Your Last ~ By LisaDawn75 & Eternally Cullen**  
**  
Chapter 7**

Bella offered to drive to La Push so that her father could enjoy a beer... or two. She didn't mind. In fact, she thought it would be the best idea, because, although getting wrecked and forgetting all of her worries sounded like a wonderful plan, she also knew that it would not be a sensible one. What if Edward were to call again? What if he had changed his mind and wanted her to collect him? She also figured that if the sympathetic looks and words got to be too much, she could make a quick exit.

As expected, Bella was greeted with warm hugs from her family and friends, as soon as she got to the reservation. Most of them, of course, had heard about Edward's sudden disappearance and were shocked by it. Many people told her that they were certain he was okay and that he would be home to her soon. Bella just smiled and tried to put on a brave face, telling them that she knew that he wasn't dead, and that he would come back to her when he could.

She was sitting by the bonfire, staring into the flames and picking at the ring pull of a can of Diet Pepsi when two hot hands and arms engulfed her, covering her eyes. "Guess who?" said a deep and husky voice. The hands moved from her face and moved to her shoulders, pushing her forward slightly.

"Jake, cut it out; you'll break her," a female voice giggled.

"She's tougher than she looks," the man said.

Bella spun around on her log and looked up at her visitor. Jacob Black, one of her closest friends since childhood, was behind her, all six feet and seven inches of him. Her gaze flickered to the beautiful young woman standing two feet behind him, one hand resting gently over her swollen stomach. "You know he's right, Leah," she said. "I can hold my own, and you know it."

Bella got to her feet, and Jacob immediately engulfed her in a hug, lifting her off the floor with ease and spinning her around once, before setting her back down on her feet once again. Once she regained her balance, she hugged Leah and looked down at the huge baby bump she was sporting. "I swear, you get bigger and bigger each time you pop one of these little Blacks out. Are you sure there is only one in there?"

Leah wrinkled her nose up and playfully slugged Bella on the arm. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've been asked that... but yes, just the one. Another boy... _another boy, _and I still have a month to go." She looked at Bella and took her hand, entwining their fingers. Jake looked on as his wife and best friend shared a quiet moment. "So, B, how're you doing?" she whispered.

Bella shrugged and looked at the ground, kicking a pine cone across the grass. She looked back up when Leah squeezed her fingers, and Jake moved closer. He wrapped an arm across her shoulder.

"I'm... I'm...I honestly don't know. I feel... I'm lost without him," she told her friends, trying in vain to bite back the tears which were about to surface. She blinked a couple of times and took a long, cleansing breath. "I just wish I knew..."

Leah looked at her sympathetically. "It must be tough not knowing where he's at, but I'm sure they will find something soon. He'll be okay, Bella. He has to be."

_Of course, _Bella thought, _they don't know that we've heard from him yet. They don't know he's alive and probably just finally come to the realization that I'm a total freak, and he just wants to get the hell out of the relationship. _"I just wish I knew... you know, either way. It's been almost four days... we've never been apart this long in almost eight years," she told them both.

"Have you eaten?" Leah asked Bella softly, her eyes raking over Bella's petite frame.

"Here... or... in general?" Bella replied, casting her gaze to the floor.

"B, you gotta eat," Jake said, prodding at his friend's ribs gently, causing Bella to wince. _Jeez, I know he's a big guy, but when did he get so freaking strong? And hot? His skin is burning up, like he has a fever._

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll grab a burger, if it will make you happy," she told him, forcing a smile. She looked around and saw her father talking to Billy Black, his best friend and Jacob's father. Billy's eyes settled on Bella for a few seconds, and he then turned his attention back to Charlie.

Bella knew that Charlie was inquiring as to whether Billy knew anything of _The Cullens. _Even while living in the confines of the Quileute Reservation, Billy knew the ins and outs of pretty much anyone who passed through Forks.

A while later, Leah and Jacob left Bella to mingle with some of their other friends. Bella lightly brushed them off by saying she was going to get something to eat. She didn't feel much like wandering around and having to make eye contact with people.

Bella returned to her lone log and picked at the bread of her bun around her burger. She wasn't hungry, and she didn't care about that. She took a long sip of her Pepsi and looked up, as she saw Billy Black wheeling towards her.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Billy, how're you doing?" she asked politely, smiling softly at her father's closet friend. Billy was pretty much family to Bella. She'd spent many summers with her father, fishing and camping out with Charlie, Billy and, Jake.

"I'm good Bella... I'm good. I'm more concerned about you, though."

_Of course he was. _

"Your dad mentioned you heard from Edward yesterday?"

Bella nodded. "He said he had an accident... he's with a family called the Cullens... apparently one of them is a doctor. He said he can't come home, and I don't know what to think."

Billy's eyes appeared to glaze over, and he looked suddenly deep in thought. "Listen, Bells. I'm sure that he's okay. I will keep my ear to the ground, and I'll speak to some of the other elders. We'll see what we can do."

Billy's gaze averted over to a group of young men standing together. The eldest seemed to sense something and looked up. He caught Billy's stare and nodded in understanding.

Bella looked up at Billy. _He knows something... he knows._ "Thank you, I'm just lost without him. I can't function."

"You'll get some news soon. Take care, Bells. And don't go into the woods, okay? We don't want to be sending out search parties for you, too."

It was at that moment that Bella knew that she had some investigating of her own to do.

Edward followed Carlisle to the house. He was impressed, to say the least. It was a large, white, three story house with one wall made entirely out of glass. He had always wanted such a house for Bella, but she would not hear of it. She wanted a smaller, cozier house.

"Here we are," Carlisle said. "We'll let you get cleaned up, and then we'll do some official introductions." _Time for a family meeting._

"Fine," Edward said with a nod. _Oh, yippee. Now I get to be the center of the freak circle._

They walked in the side door and were met by Alice. Edward was glad to see that she had calmed down from earlier. "How did it go?" she asked politely. _I still can't believe I turned him without killing him!_

"It went well," Carlisle responded, "He's a natural." _He's extraordinary at everything, actually._

She smiled at Edward. "I figured you would be. I put some new clothes on your couch. I figured you would need them. I also bought you some toiletries and put them in your bathroom." _Oh, I hope he likes them..._

"Uh, thanks," he replied, surprised. He was thankful for her thoughtfulness, but he was still angry that she had given him this life – If you could call it that. He could not call it life without his Bella in it.

"Let me show you to your room," a woman around Carlisle's age said. She was very beautiful and had waves of caramel colored hair cascading down her back. "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." _Poor thing, he must be so disorientated. But he's so handsome..._

He nodded in greeting. "Nice to meet you." He followed her up two flights of stairs to the third floor. She continued on to the end of the hall facing the forest.

"This is your room. I hope you like it," she said hopefully, opening the door. _I hope he doesn't say anything bad, since I designed it myself, but I won't tell him that, if he does. I don't want to make him uncomfortable._

He had to admit that he was surprised. He did like it. One whole wall was nothing but glass and faced the woods, and a door opened to a small balcony outside. It was already furnished with a black leather couch and a large, flat-screen television. On the opposite wall was a door. He opened it and was surprised to find a full-sized master bathroom with a walk in shower. "It's a beautiful room, Esme." He would have lied if he had to. He would not have hurt her feelings for the world. Edward could sense, and he knew from just her thoughts alone, that she was a beautiful person - both inside and out. She seemed to be radiating love and affection.

She smiled in happiness. "Thank you. I designed this house myself."

He was not in the mood to make small talk, but he could not be rude to Esme. She was just too motherly. "It's a beautiful house."

She smiled even wider. "Well, I'll let you get cleaned up and dressed, and then we're going to have a family meeting in the dining room. But take your time."

He nodded in understanding and was glad when she shut the door behind her. He was finally alone and able to think.

He took a quick shower in the marble masterpiece, scrubbing the blood and forest grub off of him. He scrubbed his hair and thought about the moments he had spent with Bella. They had had fun in the shower many times.

From what he had been told and from what he was experiencing, everything from his previous human life was hazy and difficult to remember. He could not let that happen with Bella. He had to remember her, and he had to find a way to get back to her. The others just did not seem to understand. They may not have had anything to lose when they were changed, but he had had the world. And he would not just let her go.

Edward stepped out and dried himself off. He moved towards the large marble sinks and rubbed at his hair. It was then when he saw himself. He could recognize himself in part... the _person _in the mirror certainly looked like Edward. He was paler... much paler, and his skin was smooth and totally blemish free. He reached up and traced the now perfect contours of his cheek bones. He was more... refined. His hair, wet from the shower was still sticking up at every possible angle, but even damp, he could see the deeper tinge of bronze and auburn coming through the usual brown color.

It was then that he noticed his eyes. Before, his eyes had been green, almost emerald in color, but were now a shocking crimson. Edward jumped back in horror, throwing himself against the wall. Tiles cracked and fell to his feet around them. _I look like a monster. _The monster stared back at Edward. He was trembling.

He got to his feet and slowly approached his reflection once again. He noticed the rest of his body. Edward had always been slim and had a somewhat athletic appearance... but the monster in the mirror was ripped, toned. The taught muscles on his abdomen were prominent, as were his arms and legs.

His gaze fell lower in the mirror.

Everything had changed... and become more... prominent.

Eward looked down at his own body and away from the one reflected. _Yes. Everything. _

He shakily wandered back into his new room to get dressed. Alice had bought him designer clothes. And she had guessed his size perfectly. He looked through the entire pile and everything was designer label. What was he supposed to wear when he hunted again? He knew his clothes would get ruined. He did not want to wear these. That would be a waste of perfectly good items. He'd have to ask at this family meeting.

He found his way downstairs by following the direction of the plethora of thoughts that were coming from one room. The dining room. Hilarious. He walked in to find all of the Cullens sitting around a huge dining room table, Carlisle at the head.

"Ah, Edward! You found us. Please, have a seat," Carlisle said, pointing at an empty seat on the right hand side of the table next to the little Alice. Goody. He hoped she was able to reign in her enthusiasm.

"HI, Edward," Alice said. "Did the clothes fit?" _He could be a model for GQ in those clothes._

He nodded. "Yes."

She sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I was hoping that I would get the right sizes for you."

Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone looked to the head of the table. Edward was amazed at how everyone just deferred to him, although after spending the day with him, he could understand why. Carlisle just had a presence that demanded respect. He treated everyone around him with consideration, and he was so kind, that you wanted his approval. Edward suddenly found himself wanting to win Carlisle's confirmation for himself. "We have a new member of our family to welcome, if he so chooses to stay. Edward, we're very pleased to have you.'_ I hope you will stay here with us, son, and be part of our family._

Edward felt like he should make some kind of speech, but he just nodded and said, "Thanks."

"Edward, I know you must have tons of questions of what we are, how we live, et cetera, and so we called this meeting for you to get to know us and for us to get to know you. We'll start by introducing ourselves. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor and I've been an immortal for approximately three hundred and fifty years."_ If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask._

Edward could just stare with wide eyes at that announcement. He knew what immortal meant, but three hundred and fifty years? On Earth? He could hardly imagine it.

Esme stood up next. "I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. Carlisle changed me ninety years ago. I stay home and take care of the family and do some architecture and home remodeling in my spare time." _Please stay with us._

Edward felt like he was being introduced to game show contestants.

The big, burly guy that he knew as Emmett stood up next. "I'm Emmett McCarty, known as Emmett Cullen. Rose found me being mauled by a bear and took me to Carlisle, and he changed me around 75 years ago. I usually go to school wherever we go, sometimes college, depending on where we are." _Come on, dude, we need more men in this house!_

A tall, breathtaking blonde stood up after Emmett. "I'm Rosalie Hale. Carlisle found me after an attack and changed me 78 years ago. I'm married to Emmett, and I also either go to high school or college, depending on where we are." She flipped her hair back and sat back down. _I'm sure he finds me beautiful. He better, anyway._

Alice stood up next. "I'm Alice Cullen. I don't know who changed me, but I think I've been a vampire for around 90 years or so. I also go to school wherever we are. We all pretend like we're Carlisle and Esme's foster kids." She grinned at Edward. "You're the first vampire I've ever created."_ I'm so excited over how he turned out!_

Now he felt special. "Um, thanks." _I wish you'd just let me die._

The last member of the group stood up. He was tall and lanky with dirty blonde hair. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, but I go by Jasper Hale," he said in a Southern accent. "I was changed by a vampire in the south almost one hundred fifty years ago. Alice and I found each other in a diner sometime later, and then we joined the Cullens. I go by Hale because I pose as Rosalie's brother when we go to school. It cuts down on questions." _He seems all right. Disoriented like the rest of us were, but all right._

"Now I'm sure you have some questions for us," Carlisle said helpfully.

"When can I see Bella?" he asked immediately.

Carlisle sighed. "Son, you can't see her. Ever. Now that you are one of us, you will just have to tell her good-bye." _I wish I could tell him something different_

Edward slapped the table, making it rattle. "I am not going to tell her good-bye. I love her, and she loves me. We had dreams and plans... No telling what she thinks is going on."

"That's just part of it, dude," Emmett sad. "And before you know it, everyone you know will be dead, so it will be easier."

Edward's nostrils flared. "I'm not just going to sit here while Bella lives some kind of life and then dies alone. Fuck the rules."

"Edward, the Volturi set the rules and they enforce that rule very closely," Alice said seriously. _They'll kill you._

"Fuck the Volturi, too, then, whoever they are. No one is coming between me and Bella."

He stormed off and went out the door, running for the forest.

"You want me to go after him?' Emmett asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, he'll be back. Just let him run for now. He's upset; we just basically told him his life was over."

* * *

_Please let us know what you think :-) _


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, we do not on Twilight - the great Stephenie Meyer gets that pleasure. We just like to pick up her characters and use them for our own (and hopefully your) pleasure. No copyright infringement it intended. _

_**Authors Notes: **__Once again, we are flattered with all the wonderful reviews. We are thoroughly enjoying writing this story, and neither of us can get enough of it - hence the speedy updates. Your positive reviews really do urge us to write faster, so please, keep them coming. _

_You can find us both on Facebook: LisaDawn Fanfiction and Eternally Cullen-Fanfiction and on Twitter (at)LisaDawn75 & (at)EternallyCullen _

_We still have a thread up on Twilighted - we will be posting our teasers on there from now on - so if you would like a little taster of the next chapter, then you need to come hang out with us. _  
www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=33&t=14849 - Remove the spaces.

* * *

Edward just ran. He was not sure where he was going, but he had to get away from this new family that had adopted him. How dare they say he could never see Bella again! It was easy for them to say, as they all had their eternity-long mates sitting beside them. What was he supposed to do? Go through eternity with no one? If he could not have Bella, he did not want anyone. She was his soul mate; there was no one else for him.

Before he knew it, he began to see some familiar-looking lights. Forks. He was coming to Forks. Would it hurt for him to just check on Bella? He would not let her see him. He would scare her out of her wits with the way he looked and his straight-from-hell eyes. But he just wanted to make sure she was doing all right without him. If he knew she was moving on, then possibly he could face eternity without her. As long as she was happy.

He crept silently up to their house, and the smell of her hit him like a punch in the gut. He had been smelling humans all through his trek through town, and while they smelled extremely appealing, they were nowhere near as appetizing as his Bella was. His mouth filled with venom, and his vision became hazy. He could hear her in the upstairs shower, and he assumed the heat and steam were making her scent even more prolific.

He had to get out of there before he killed his own mate. But before he left, he heard something that made him pause. Crying. Bella was crying in the shower and calling his name. He gouged the dirt under the window with his fingers in an effort to calm the blood lust that was racing through him. Bella had called his name plenty of times in that shower, but she had never cried it in heartbreak, that he knew of. It was like a knife to his dead heart. It stopped the blood-crazed monster in his tracks.

"Oh, Bella, my love," he whispered softly. "How I wish I could be with you."

He heard the water turn off, and knew that he had best leave before he was spotted. He could not let Bella catch him there. One, he looked like a monster, and two, he was afraid he would kill her before he realized what he was doing. No, her life was the most important thing. He would call her again, soon.

But, right now, he had to get out of Forks, so he ran at his new vampire speed back into the woods and to his new home - the Cullens' home.

Edward headed straight to the third floor, once he arrived home_. _Carlisle was standing on the wide porch and nodded somberly as Edward passed him. Edward carried on, his head bowed in utter devastation. Although he was glad he was able to be within a reasonably close vicinity to his love and _not _make her his meal, it tore him apart to have even _wanted _her in that way. He was glad he'd been able to remove himself from the situation.

Her blood, her scent, had called to him. _She _had called to him. The sound of her distraught voice echoed in his now photographic memory; it filled all of the space in his head.

Edward pushed the door shut behind him once he got into his room, and he leaned against it. He sobbed and cried out loudly. He wanted to scream, and he wanted tears to stream down his face; he wanted to _feel _something. But there was nothing like that. The tears never came to him.

Bella had needed him. She had been crying over him, and he was not able to go to her. He was not able to hold her and to tell her that he loved her and cherished her more than anything. He wasn't even able to let her know that he was there and that he felt the same.

All he had been able to do was run. Run from his Bella and back to this family of vampires who had adopted him without question.

Edward stripped out of his clothes. He could have sworn that he could smell Bella all over him. The burn in his throat was starting to return once again, and he didn't know if it was just being in Bella's presence, or the fact that because he was a _newborn, _his need to hunt wasn't just regular, it was constant.

He threw his pants onto the black leather couch and made his way to the bed... wait... there was no bed. _What the fuck? _Couch it was, then. He tossed his clothes to the floor and tugged at a fleecy throw. _This will suffice as a cover, for now, _he thought. Edward lay upon the couch and wriggled around, trying to get comfortable. He realized that without thinking it, he could be so still. He wondered if he looked dead.

He sighed deeply and pulled the blanket up to his chin, shifting to his side. He closed his eyes, and although he _felt _tired and weary, he wasn't_ actually_ tired. He tried again, screwing his eyes shut. He thought of Bella, tried to slow his breathing, even though he knew that he didn't need to breathe, and he even contemplated counting sheep.

_Edward... I know you can hear me, _he heard Alice. He couldn't figure out if she was saying it to him from across the house or if he was hearing her thoughts. _I'm sorry; I guess we forgot to mention that you... we don't sleep. At all. We don't need to." _

Edward sat bolt upright on the couch and cried out in anger. He surprised himself with the loud feral roar that escaped his lips.

"Can't sleep, can't see Bella... anything else that you have conveniently _forgotten _to tell me?" he growled, his fingers digging into the couch, slicing through it as though it were melted butter. The wood on the underside cracked and turned to sawdust under his grip, the frame buckling.

_I'm so sorry. I really am, Edward, _Alice's voice echoed to him.

Edward ran back into his bathroom and faced the monster in the mirror. The pale skin, the red eyes and the barred teeth. The monster glared at him and growled.

_Fuck! I can't even control myself. _

Edward could not bring himself to move away from the mirror. His body was, once again, stone, as he stared into the red eyes which were now his own. He roared again, crying out with all his might and raised his clenched fist, swinging it powerfully at his reflection. The mirror shattered, and the wall shook as his fist shot straight though it and into the drywall. He pulled his hand out of the wall with ease. It should have been broken and bloodied, and yet it was just a smooth, pale fist. He studied it for a moment, his whole body shaking.

_Oh, oh God, Emmett, harder baby. Give me all you got... Uh... Oh, YEAH! _

_Mmmmmm, holy fuck, I love it when her tits bounce in my face when she's riding me. She's so fucking tight, even after all this time. _

Combined, Rosalie's cries and Emmett's crude and loud thoughts flooded Edward's head.

Frustrated, Edward clutched at his hair. "You have got to be fucking KIDDING ME!" he cried out, trying to block the sounds. As hard as he tried, he couldn't.

_No one could ever fuck me as hard as Emmett, no one could ever live up to him... they may all want me, but they'll never get me to cum as hard as he does. _"Oh, that's it... Just there. Grab my hair, Pull it, pull it harder, monkey man!"

It was obvious it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Edward walked back into the now half-destroyed bathroom and pulled open the door to the shower. Sure, he didn't need to bathe again, but he hoped the distraction, and the noise of the water hitting the tiles, would at least drown out the animalistic noises from elsewhere in the vast house.

After setting the water to as hot as it would go, Edward slipped his boxers off and stepped under the water. Although he could feel it hitting his skin, it wasn't burning him, nor soothing him as it would have done before. He could feel the water tingling a little as it rained down upon him, but nothing more.

The moans were drowned out a little, and Edward tried to close his mind off to the rest. His mind wandered once again to Bella. He tried to think of something else – his life – before. He saw flashes of his life, but the images were so hazy, he could not seem to piece things together and link memories. No matter how hard he tried to recall anything, the only face Edward could see clearly was that of his Bella.

He remembered her face as the last time he had seen her as a human. She had just woken up, and her eyes were still heavy with sleep. Edward recalled that they had stupidly agreed to travel to and from the school in their own vehicles, because Edward was finishing slightly later than Bella that day. She had smiled at him as he kissed her good-bye, an hour and a half earlier than usual. He told her he was doing an extra piano lesson before first period... He remembered that it had been one of those little white lies, but he had made a prior arrangement to go pick up Bella's engagement ring before work.

He leaned back gently against the tiles. She'd smiled at him lazily, as he'd placed a cup of coffee beside the bed, leaning over and capturing her lips in a kiss.

_She kissed him back softly and muttered something about morning breath. Edward shook his head and leaned in for another kiss, stroking her cheek gently. _

_"I would have gotten up with you, baby," she whispered to him, looking at the alarm clock. It was still dark out, but she would have done it anyway. _

_"No, you rest, and don't forget dinner tonight. I'll be a little late, but wear the blue dress. You know, the one that shows off one of your best features." He raised his eyebrows in silent meaning._

_Bella blushed. She knew the dress he meant – deep blue in color with an empire waist and plunging neckline. "Okay," she whispered to him, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. "What's the occasion?" _

_"None," he replied, hovering his body over hers. "We've just both had a busy couple of weeks. I just want to have a nice weekend together - just us." _

_"Mmmm, sounds perfect," she murmured, pulling him down flat on top of her, kissing him hard. Edward knew he had to leave the house, but he could never turn Bella down._

_He kissed her back, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. He did not care about her morning breath. Bella tasted sweet at any time of the day. He grinned against her lips, as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at the back. "Mmmm, I love you," he murmured against her lips._

_She pulled away long enough to look into his eyes. "I love you, too," she said, her own brown eyes sparkling. "Don't go yet," she pleaded, tugging at his tie._

_He laughed. "Bella, I really do need to go."_

_She sat up, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, sliding her cool hands inside. "We'll be quick, I promise." She pulled her own camisole over her head, leaving her naked from the waist up. "Please?" she asked, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth._

_"Fuck," Edward groaned. "I can never tell you 'no' when you look like that."_

_She laughed and pulled him down on top of her, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants in the process. "I promise, we'll be quick," she said with a laugh._

_He stood up and quickly shed his clothes, taking care to hang them over the back of the chair so they would not be wrinkled. He did not want everyone to know what he had been up to that morning. "Now it's your turn," he said softly and reached down to pull her pajama bottoms off in one swipe. He groaned when he saw her laying there in nothing but her lace boy-cut panties, her hair mussed by sleep, and her eyes dark with desire._

_"Edward," she moaned, reaching for him._

_He came to her willingly. "Bella, you are so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?" he asked, stroking her face._

_She smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm the one who got lucky. Now enough with the mushy, or you'll be late for sure," she said with a laugh._

_"Yes, ma'am." He stroked his fingers down her neck, chest and softly palmed her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers._

_"Oh, Edward," Bella moaned. _

_He peppered her chest and breasts with soft kisses, finally taking one creamy breast into his mouth and laving circles around with his tongue. That earned him an almost painful pull on his hair. He enjoyed every moment, too._

_While his mouth was worshipping her breasts, he skimmed his fingers down her sides and stomach. He hooked his forefingers in the waistline of her underwear, pulling them down her legs and off of her feet. He tossed them behind him somewhere and just sat back and admired the view for a moment._

_He was staring at his beautiful girlfriend, soon to be fiancée, when she kicked him lightly with her bare foot. "Hey, Beethoven, you gonna sit there all day and be late, or you are gonna make love to me?"_

_He smirked at her and ran a solitarily finger through her wet folds, effectively shutting her up._

_"Oh, God, Edward," she moaned._

_"Yes, darling?" _

_"Do that again, please?" she asked, breathlessly._

_This time, he sunk two fingers inside of her, and she arched off of the bed. "Ohhhh, Edward..."_

_He looked down at where his fingers disappeared inside of her and felt his erection grow even harder. He was not going to be able to hold out much longer._

_"Edward, please, enough teasing," Bella pleaded. "I need you inside me, now."_

_He moaned. "Your wish is my command." He slid his erection through her wetness a couple of times, before suddenly thrusting himself inside to the hilt. Bella arched off of the bed, her fingers wound in the rails of the bed-frame, and Edward's eyes rolled back in his head. He felt a guttural moan escape his throat._

_"Now, Edward, please," Bella begged. _

_He quickened his rhythm, and Bella rewarded him with a sigh. "Bella, I'm not going to last long, love," he grunted._

_She shook her head, in response or reaction, he was not sure, but he began to feel her internal muscles flutter and clench around him and, within moments, Bella was arched off the bed, Edward's name falling from her lips._

_He soon followed her, feeling the tension throughout his entire body, and then suddenly, he went limp against her, his own climax intense. He spent a few moments resting on top of her, breathing in her scent, and absentmindedly brushing her hair back from her face._

_"You better get going," she said, still breathless._

_"I know," he replied. "But I don't want to move."_

_"We could play hooky today and spend the whole day in bed," she suggested, running her fingers over his butt suggestively._

_He laughed but pulled himself up. "As tempting as the offer is - and as you are - I have to go. These parents made a special request."_

_"Oh, all right. But I'll see you tonight for dinner?"  
_  
_"You can count on it," he said, hurriedly redressing and kissing her one final time before he walked out of the door._

Edward groaned, as he rested his head against the tiles. He was hard and painfully so. He glanced down at his hugely prominent erection. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath and closed his eyes, willing it to go away. But thoughts of Bella, and their last morning together, continued to flood his mind. She always looked so perfect moving both under and over him. Edward couldn't stop himself, as his hand met his aching length. He clasped his fist around his hardness and pumped slowly, relishing in the relief it was giving him.

He imagined that Bella was there in the shower with him, on her knees before him, her small hands wrapped around his member, pumping at him slowly and edging him closer to release. She would then surprise him when the heat of her mouth enveloped him. He loved the way she would sweep her tongue across his head and then lick the entire length of his cock, before taking him back into her mouth once again. She would keep both her hands on him at all times, one hand around his base, and the other would alternate between cupping his balls or grabbing at his bottom.

Edward pumped harder, swiping his thumb over the head of his engorged cock, as it throbbed in his hand."Bella," he growled, as he imagined her dark brown eyes gazing up at him through her hooded eyes and lashes, her wet hair slicked down her back. She smiled up at him with her mouth still around him. Edward felt himself twitch in his hand, and he leaned forward, pushing against the tiles on the opposite wall. He stoked faster, amazed at the speed he was going. It felt... incredible. Edward could not help but cry out, as he felt himself begin to shake as he began to climax.

"Bella, I love you!" echoed around the shower cubicle as Edward's seed pulsed out of him and over the wall.

He milked himself dry and sank to the floor, his head resting on his knees. He was reduced to jerking off in the shower. Although the lust within him seemed to be satiated for that moment, he knew it wasn't enough. He _needed _Bella, and he knew that there would never, ever be anyone else for him.

Bella sat on her couch, a steaming mug of coffee in her hands, her eyes dry for once. She had been out to pick up the paper and could not help but notice deep gouges in the dirt below the living room window, which was right below her bedroom and bathroom. They had looked as if human fingers had made them, although it would have had to been some very strong fingers to make gouges that deep.

To tell the truth, it had unsettled her.

And honestly, she could not help but believe it had been Edward, although why she thought that, she was not sure.

For the first time since he had disappeared, she felt determination spread throughout her entire body. She was going to find out what had happened to him. She was going to figure this entire mystery out. And she was going to bring him home, come hell or high water.

She sat her mug on the coffee table and pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail. She quickly tied on her sneakers, pulled on her jacket and grabbed her keys.

Billy Black had known something that he was not telling. And she was determined to find out what it was.

She jumped in her truck and headed toward La Push.

* * *

Let us know what you think :-)


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Notes: **Thank you all so much for the continued support and for all of the lovely reviews. We are honestly having a blast writing this together._

_

* * *

_

**Eyes, Look Your Last**  
**Chapter 9**

Bella, for once, cursed at her truck, wishing that it would go just a little faster. She was on her way to La Push; Billy knew _something. _She didn't know what, but it was important. His face when she mentioned the_ Cullens _said it all. He knew of that name, and Bella was going to find out what he knew.

She arrived at the reservation and parked beside the Billy's red hut. Bella was shocked when Jacob came jogging out of the wooden garage, wiping his hands on an oily rag.

"Hey, Bells, twice in one week! Everything ok?" He offered Bella his hand, which she took and jumped out of the cab of her truck.

_No, it's really not. Your dad knows something, and he's not letting up. _"Yeah, fine, I guess... you know, given the situation."

Jacob nodded at Bella sadly. "Yeah, I know. Anything I can do to help?"

_Well, now that you mention it... _"Um, I feel kind of awkward asking..."

Jacob just looked at her. "Bells, it's me. You can ask me anything." He spread his arms wide.

She took a deep breath and jumped right in. "Well, I noticed the other night, when my dad was asking your dad about the Cullens, that he was acting funny... like he already knew them or something. But no one in town knows anything about them."

Jacob sighed. "Come on; let's take a walk on the beach."

They made their way down to First Beach and slowly walked along the shore, Bella being careful to stay out of the ocean spray. "So what do you know?" she asked, slightly breathless.

He laughed. "I don't really know anything, Bella; it's just more of a story our parents used to tell us at nighttime to scare us."

Bella felt goose bumps erupt all over her. "What kind of story?"

"It's supposed to be secret," he said to her out of the side of his mouth, joking with her.

She wanted to scream. She was so close. "Please? I won't tell anyone."

"Well, the legend of our tribe is that we're descended from wolves. As in, real wolves. And the real wolf only has one natural enemy." He paused for dramatic effect.

Bella was almost dizzy; she was so giddy to finally get some answers. "What?"

"The Cold Ones," he whispered.

"Cold ones?" she asked. "What are they?"

He laughed. "It's just an old story, Bella."

She could tell her face was white. "Um, yeah. But why does your dad know about them, if they just moved here?"

"Just moved _back_," he clarified. "The legend is that many years ago, when my grandfather was chief, that the Cold Ones came onto our lands, but they swore that they were different from their kind and so, our tribe made a treaty with them. So long as they didn't hunt on our land, we would leave them alone. So, they've been here before."

"You're joking."

He laughed, thumping her with his shoulder and practically knocking her to the ground. "Of course I am. Seriously?"

She forced a smile, while her mind was racing. She needed to get some information on the Quileute legends... and now.

Bella thanked Jacob with a smile and got a hug from him. Jacob asked if she wanted to go and see his father. Bella politely declined, making some excuse that she needed to get back home. It wasn't a lie; she had a lot to do at home.

She hugged Jacob once again, and he still felt as hot as he was the night before at the bonfire. "You better take it easy, Jake. You feel as though you're running a fever. You're really hot."

"I am feeling a little, strange, now you come to mention it, Bells. Maybe I'll go get it checked out," he said, nodding his head.

"You should. The last thing you want is to be dealing with a newborn baby and being sick at the same time," Bella replied, reminding him of his impending venture in fatherhood. Jake nodded vigorously.

Bella hugged her best friend once again and set off for home.

Bella opened her Mac Air - last year's birthday gift from Edward – and opened up Safari. Her slender fingers hovered over the keys for a moment after she chose _Google _as her browser. Her fingers touched the keys and, before she could change her mind, she typed out "The Cold Ones" and hit search.

The results seemed inconclusive at first – lots of mentions about _Native American Myths and Legends, _and _Mythical Creatures. _However, there was one word that stood out to her, over and over again. _Apotamkin. _She followed a couple of more links.

Well, the closest legend that would bear any similarity to The Cold One would be the Apotamkin._ This creature is unlike most other vampire folklore because it's exclusive to the Native American people. The Apotamkin was a bona fide vampire, however, with all the abilities and super strengths of other vampires that we know. It was believed among Native Americans that the Apotamkin would feast on the blood of any animal or human. And it got its name just the way you would expect – Apotamkins were very cold to the touch, mostly because they were dead bodies._

"Vampire," she said aloud and tried not to snort with laughter. Of all the stupid... just… no.

Bella placed her computer on the coffee table and ran her hands through her hair. So, all-knowing Billy Black seemed to think that Dr. Cullen and his family were _vampires? _That was just a hundred shades of crazy.

She leaned forward and followed a few more links, looking at the rest of the Quileute legends. Like Jacob had said, his tribe was supposedly decedents of wolves – and certain members of the tribe were _shape shifters. _

Bella slammed the lid of her laptop shut and laid down on her couch, screaming into the cushion. She was angry and so frustrated. Something wasn't right, and now, people who were supposed to be her friends were feeding her stories which were only good as fairytales – something you would tell your kids to stop them from running into the woods alone.

Bella buried her face into the couch and yelled again. She'd always been told that screaming into a pillow was therapeutic, and it really was. But, Bella figured it was her body giving out because she was so exhausted, and her loud screams were using up the last of her energy.

_A stone cold hand touched her shoulder, which caused Bella to spin around. The shock was clear in her eyes, and she gazed up at him. He was so beautiful. _

_Edward – but not Edward. _

_"I know what you are," she whispered, her voice quivering slightly. _

_Edward chuckled and grinned at her; he moved a step closer and towered over her small frame. He chuckled, showing his long, razor sharp teeth. "Oh, you think you know what I am?" he questioned, chuckling a little. "Why don't you tell me... come on, Isabella, enlighten me." _

_Bella looked up into Edward's eyes; they were bright red. She inhaled sharply, not being able to avert her gaze from his. It was as though he was looking right into her, as if he was controlling her. "V-vampire," she stuttered. _

_He laughed again, a little louder, and stepped closer so that only two inches separated them. He leaned down to her neck and brushed her hair over her shoulder before running his nose and tongue across the hollow of her throat and inhaling deeply. "Vampire... and you really believe that, Bella? Has that damned skeptic in you finally left the building?_

_Bella was unable to say a word. She was frozen solid, although her breath hitched considerably when Edward placed a long and languid lick across her collar bone. The feel of his icy tongue sent shivers down her spine. _

_"What, Agent Scully, you don't have a response? Wow, I am lost for words. I never honestly thought that you would believe so easily. I really expected to have to show you what I really am. So, Bella, my love, why not join me?" _

_"You kill people." Bella's voice was barely above a whisper. _

_"But of course, it's survival of the fittest. The exhilaration of the chase, the pleasure of the kill, and the satisfaction of hot, fresh blood running down your throat is a feeling next to nothing you could ever contemplate." _

_"It's wrong... this isn't you Edward... so what, you're a murderer now?" _

_Edward laughed crudely and grabbed Bella, holding her face roughly between his hands. "It's what I am. I love this; it's better than anything I had before. My prior life was incomplete… there was something missing, and now I know what it was. Mortality is over-rated. Join me, Isabella." _

It was Bella's own screams that woke her from her fretful slumber on her couch. She was hot and perspiring. Her hand moved to her sweaty neck and she flipped onto her back, her breathing erratic. _What the fuck is going on? _Bella raked her hands through her hair nervously and sat up once again. She knew that she must have been screaming and crying hard in her sleep during the dream. Her throat was sore and her eyes puffy.

Bella wanted to call Jacob and give him a piece of her mind for putting such stupid stories in her head. She took a glance at the clock and saw that it was only 9 p.m. That was a reasonable time to still call.

She scrolled through her contacts on her phone and dialed Jake's number. It ran several times and went to voicemail, so she tried the land-line instead. She was surprised when Billy's gruff voice answered.

"Billy, it's Bella, I'm sorry it's late, but may I please talk to Jake? It won't take long."

Bella wasn't expecting the response she got from Jake's dad. "No, he's sick... he has mono and he can't come to the phone right now."

"Mono? Oh, my God, is he okay?" Bella asked of her best friend. "And what about Leah and the kids?"

"They're fine, Bella. I'll get Jake to call you when he's well again, but please, he needs his quiet, so don't be calling here again."

And with that, the line went dead. Bella glared at her phone in frustration. It made sense that Jake was sick – it had been she who had advised him to go see a doctor, although to go from just feeling a bit _strange _and having a high fever... but to deteriorate so quickly... _he must be really sick. _And then Billy's rudeness... perhaps he knew that Bella had questioned Jacob about the legends? After all, they were supposed to be kept within the tribe. _Is he mad at me? It sure as hell seemed that way to me, _Bella thought.

Carlisle called a family meeting in the dining room, and Edward could not help but think it ironic how they all met around the dining room table. He picked a seat toward the end of the table and sat down. Everyone's thoughts were centered on wondering what the meeting was about. Apparently, Carlisle had told no one what he intended to go over this evening.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Emmett asked._ It must be something big to get us all together; he never calls us in here unless it's important._

It appeared to Edward that Emmett did have a serious side to him. That was good to know.

Emmett's voice brought back to Edward his earlier memories, and he felt as if he were blushing. He could easily hear everyone in the house during their… extracurricular activities… and he had contemplated spending his evenings outside, but he knew that would not do any good either. He had found that he could still hear his new family's inner thoughts, even from a few miles away, and he was not yet comfortable to go into the forest by himself.

Carlisle sighed. "Well, we cannot stay here in Forks. With Edward joining our family and him being from Forks... it just won't work."

"So we have to move? Again?" Rosalie asked. "Just when we got settled?" _That fucking sucks. It's always about someone else, never about me. _

_Oh, shut up, Rosalie. Edward's existence is more important than you and your hair-flipping._

Edward barely contained a snort. He could tell that thought had come from Alice, his creator. She was one who would always stick up for him, and although her boundless energy sometimes drove him nuts, he was becoming fonder of her by the day.

_I hope he doesn't feel guilty for us needing to move. We've done it countless times, many times for each other. Edward, don't feel bad; we don't mind. _

Edward appreciated Esme's motherly thoughts toward him. Nothing seemed to rattle her, and she was wonderful at keeping the entire clan – or coven, whatever they called themselves – under control.

Edward felt his face contort in guilt, and he tried to pull it back into mask of indifference. But if they left Forks, he would leave Bella. "I'm sorry," he said to the group, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Carlisle, is there no other way? I don't want to be so far from Bella."

Carlisle smiled at him in sympathy. "I'm afraid not. I've already called the hospital in Forks and told them that Seattle had made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I hated to do it, but I had no choice. Also, we're close enough to the Quileute tribe, that they could consider our creation of Edward a breaking of the treat -"

"The Quileutes?" Edward interrupted. "As in, La Push?"

He nodded. "Yes. They are our natural enemies; they are werewolves and are basically the only thing that can kill us besides another vampire." _I hate to pull him away from this Bella, but he needs to break that connection. He cannot be with her anymore, since she's human. I am worried, though, what that will do to him._

Edward felt his mouth drop open. "You're telling me that the guys on La Push rez are fucking werewolves?" Would this ever end? _This has to be a nightmare… it just has to be. None of these monsters are real. _

"Yes, that's correct." _I'm sorry, Edward. I really am._

Edward barked a laugh. "One of our best friends is a member of the Quileutes." _ Doesn't that just fucking figure. Now Bella's in danger not just from me, but apparently the whole damn tribe, too. But how do I warn her?_

_

* * *

_

Reviews are our best friends... they make us all sorts of happy - Please let us know what you think...


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Notes: **__Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really do make us write faster. We are getting very lonely on the forum over on Twilighted, so please pop along and have a chat with us - we don't bite - but we do like to post teasers. _http:/www . twilighted . ?f=33&t=14849 – remove spaces

* * *

Edward just sat silently at the table, as he listened to the others plan out his new life for him in Seattle. Did they not care that he was about to be taken away from his soul mate? How would they feel if they were to be separated from their mates? There was no way on the fucking planet that they would stand for it, and he would be damned before he would, too.

"I'm not going," he said softly.

Everyone around him stopped talking and looked at him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear you, Edward," Carlisle said. _Surely he didn't just say what I thought he said._

"I said, I'm not fucking going with you." _Sure you didn't._

The tension was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife.

"Edward, you cannot stay here alone. As a newborn, you need guidance and support," Carlisle said softly. _He cannot be allowed to run amuck alone. He'd be slaughtered in no time._

Edward scoffed. "Guidance and support? You think I give a flying fuck about that? All I care about is Bella, and you all are acting like it's no big deal that I would have to leave her behind. Do you have any Goddamn idea how much pain this is causing me?" Edward asked, clutching at his hair. _I don't think I can stand this!_

Carlisle sighed. "Edward, I apologize if we've seemed uncaring toward your relationship with your Bella. That is not the case. The problem lies in that when we become an immortal, we must sever ties with any humans in our lives, for their protection and ours." _Please, trust me, Edward._

"Look, I didn't ask for this shit. And who the fuck decides that we must 'sever ties?' Who the hell comes up with this shit?" He made air quotes with his fingers.

"The Volturi make the laws for immortals, and that is the main rule. Secrecy." _You don't want to be on their bad side, Edward._

"Well, the Volturi can kiss my ass. It's not like Bella is going to go shouting it from the rooftops; she'll keep it secret." _I personally don't give a fuck if I'm on their bad side._

Carlisle's expression softened, and he looked at Edward. "I'm sorry; that's not the way it works. If the Volturi became aware of a human having knowledge of the existence of our kind, they would hunt her down and kill her." _Please trust me, Edward! I only have your and your Bella's best interest at heart!_

Edward snorted indignantly. "I'd keep her safe; we would run away together." _This Volurti can suck it._

"They would find you so easily... I am sorry, son, but they would track you down and take her from you. The Volturi hold a great deal of power over our world. They create the laws." _They will take her, and they will kill her, Edward!_

Edward quickly stood up, sending the chair he had been sitting on flying back across the room and smashing against the wall. He'd be damned before anyone hurt his Bella.

"Edward... I know this must be terrible for you. I really can appreciate how hard this-"

Edward growled and glared at Carlisle. "Do NOT stand there and tell me that you know how I feel. Did you have anyone in your life who was so important to you before you became _this_? Did ANY of you love someone in the way in which I love Bella?" He looked around briefly. He tried to block out the overly sympathetic thoughts.

_Poor boy, he's right. _

_Oh, Edward, I didn't realize that you were so happy. I'm sorry. _

_I had no one in my human life – it wasn't until Alice stepped into my life that I'd ever been truly happy. _

_Edward, son, I am sorry, but I worded that completely wrong. I am sorry you are hurting. But we need to protect you _and_ Bella. I understand the deepness of your feelings for her, and that she's your soul mate. It is, of course, your choice on whether you come away with us. We cannot force you; you are your own man. But I am concerned about your and Bella's well-being, particularly with the werewolves now a factor. _

"Shut up! Just FUCKING SHUT UP!" Edward yelled, his hands covering his ears instinctively. "I hate this, I don't want this. I want my life back. I don't want to hear whatever you are thinking - it's deafening. All I want is Bella." He fell to his knees and dry-sobbed into his lap. _Bella, Bella, Bella…_

_Oh, my goodness, I think he's having a nervous breakdown... Edward, sweetheart, please, calm down. _

_Oh, fucking perfect, he's not only a pussy, but he's a drama queen, too. Fuck my life. What a loser. _

_Edward, I know you can hear me. Don't be alarmed, man. _

Edward suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over him. He unclenched his fasts and took in a deep breath, feeling the tension in his stone body rapidly dissolve. He looked over at Jasper, whose thoughts he'd heard last, and the blonde man's eyes were trained on him. Edward swallowed and felt himself relax even more.

"What the..." _What the hell is happening to me?_

"Thank you, Jasper," Carlisle commended. "Edward, Jasper is able to manipulate emotions. It's a very useful gift that he has."

Edward shot a look at the tall, Southern man who nodded gently. "You could call it a gift; you could call it a curse. I'm sorry if I'm out of line, but you looked like you could use some help," he drawled. _Not to mention I could feel all of your anger and frustration right along with you…_

Edward didn't say a word but deep down, he appreciated Jasper's skills_, _even though he thought it very weird that this vampire was suddenly able to take control of the way in which he was feeling. _What else is he capable of? _Edward felt as though he wanted to be afraid, but the feelings of fear and anxiety were quickly replaced with clam.

"Edward?" Carlisle's deep, yet melodic, voice brought Edward out of his reverie.

Still crouched on the floor, Edward looked at the patriarch of this strange family. _I'm not leaving her._

"We really do need to make a move. Esme and I truly hope that you come with us and join our family, but like I said, the choice is entirely yours, as is the choice of your lifestyle. We are just worried that something bad will happen, and you will wind up hating yourself." _And son, you were right about your earlier comment. We don't know how you are exactly feeling. We all met our soul mates after our change took place. It seems as though Bella is very special to you, which is why you might find that the distance will do you good. You won't be tempted with her blood, Edward._

Edward thought for a moment, taking the time to deliberate on what Carlisle was telling him. Perhaps in some aspects, he was correct. I would be better for Bella,at least, to be far enough away so that he wouldn't take her life – yet he was scared at how this distancewould affect her in the long run.

"We have never been without one another. This is the longest we've been apart since the day in which we met," Edward muttered, his fingers pulling at his messy hair.

"The human mind is not as great as ours. It's very likely that Bella will learn to live without you. If it's easier, we could find some way of letting her know that you have died, so perhaps she can come to terms quicker."

Edward shook his head. "No, no. Absolutely not. If there is one thing I point blank refuse to do, it's to lie to her. She will know. She already knows that something is up. Fuck, her father is the chief of police; he could come knocking on your door at any moment." _I almost wish they would so I could let her know what was going on…_

Edward suddenly saw in Alice's mind one of her visions. Bella at the front door, peeking through the windows. Edward, running toward the door, not bothering to hide his new speed. Her face full of joy and happiness at seeing him again. And he saw himself – saw his eyes turn coal black at the first whiff of her scent. It was a drug to him, and he could not go without it. Before either of them could even speak, she was in his arms, his mouth latched onto her neck, sucking her blood greedily. When he came to enough to realize what he had done, he pulled away, but it was too late. Her brown eyes were open, staring lifelessly behind him, her lips slightly parted.

He wanted to vomit. "You've seen this?" he whispered to Alice.

_I have seen a number of decisions that Bella is contemplating. I can't confirm anything, as she's not sure herself yet, but one of her options is to come here, to the house, and look for you. Edward, if she comes to the house, that is what will happen._

Edward stared at his creator, his face a mask of horror.

She looked into his eyes solemnly. "Sorry," she whispered to him.

"You mean... if she comes here... I'll..." _I couldn't. Not to Bella. _Yet her lifeless eyes continued to haunt him.

Alice nodded and stepped towards him. "I've seen it, Edward. If Bella decides to come here, and you're not in Seattle, you won't be able to control yourself. You start off fine, but her scent will become too much for you. There will not be anything any of us can do to help either of you. You snap her neck and drain her. Edward, I am _so _sorry." The tiny, raven haired vampire casted her eyes momentarily to the floor. Edward could tell by the emotion in her voice, that if she were able to cry, she would have.

Edward swallowed back the venom which had pooled in his mouth, when he thought about Bella's scent. He tried to ignore the fierce burn. "Then I guess that means you have made my decision for me. But I will tell you now; I don't plan on staying away from her forever."

Edward knew that it must be possible to desensitize himself to the scent of human blood. After all, Carlisle was a medical doctor and was around humans and blood all day long. And with the younger members of the familyattending public school on a daily basis... surely...

"Edward, I am sorry," Carlisle said again.

Edward just nodded, got to his feet, and made his way quietly out of the dining room. Deep down, he knew that Alice was probably right. Even the mere thought of Bella's blood made him mad with thirst - and he had only just managed to hold it together outside of her bathroom window. He would not be responsible for her pain and death. There had to be some other way.

* * *

Bella slammed the phone down without leaving a message. She was getting tired of being given the run around by Jake, or Jake's family, or whoever was doing it. She had been calling and calling, leaving messages with Billy and Leah, leaving messages on his machine at home and cell phone, and she had yet to receive a call back. She understood if he was sick, but the least someone could do was pick up the phone and let her know how he was.

She needed some information and fast. From what she had read about the Apotamkin, she was dealing with a… vampire. And apparently Billy Black believed this. He obviously thought the Cullens were vampires. But if they had just moved there, how else would he know about them?

_All right, Bella, get a grip._ If she kept this up, she was going to get swept up in all of the legends and myths she had been hearing and reading about, as well. Edward… a vampire? Please.

_But then why hasn't he been home? Why is he staying with a strange family? And why hasn't he contacted you again?_

Bella pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She wondered if anyone else would know anything about the Cullens. Edward had told her he was a doctor. Maybe he was planning on working at the local hospital. If that was the case, she would meet him soon enough with her clumsiness. But maybe someone there could give her some information on him.

Like an address.

Bella racked her brain on how she could get this information. Did the Cullens even live _in town? _She knew that there was no way she could ask Charlie to get their address. He would never let her go there. It crossed her mind also that Billy must have said something to Charlie, because her dad had never offered to do a background check on these people. Charlie would have access to a lot of information at the police station, yet he'd not checked them out. Bella felt infuriated.

She needed to find out. It was all she could do.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Angela, who worked in surgery as a nurse. She left her a message, asking her to call her back as soon as possible. Angela was a very good friend to Bella. They'd attended high school together. Bella only hoped that Angela was able to break a confidentiality rule or two to help her out.

It was obvious that neither Jacob nor Billy were going to help her out, so she was going to have to solve this mystery on her own.

And she would be damned if she was going to let Edward go off with some mythological vampires without a fight.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Notes:**__There isn't a great deal we can say apart from, once again, thank you from the bottom of our hearts for the reviews - honestly, we'll think of something new to say in our A/N one of these days - but we are still so flattered at all the wonderful support we have received on this story since we started it last month._

**_Also - apologies in the delay of this chapter - it's actually in complete and ready since Saturday morning - however, fanfiction . net hasn't been our friend and keeps giving us that cheeky "Error 2" message, so we were unable to post. If this ever happens again, we also post this on Twilighted . net, so we will post links on our Twitter/Facebook profiles where you can find it. _**

* * *

**Eyes, Look Your Last**

**Chapter 11**

Edward sat on the floor in his new room, leaning up against the black leather couch, and looking out at the sunset through the back wall made of glass. He regretted that he had lost his temper downstairs, especially at Carlisle. But they just did not get it.

They did not understand that without Bella, he just did not work.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, exhaling loudly. If only he could talk to Bella – really talk. Not the quick phone call he had made earlier, but a real conversation where he could share his thoughts and feelings with her. He knew that was the only thing that would help him come to terms with _this_.

A vampire. He was a fucking vampire. He laughed at the irony of it.

His mother had always discouraged fairy tales, for fear it would plant wild ideas in his mind. Instead, she had encouraged him to follow his musical talent, not while away the hours in deep imagination of nonexistent creatures and mythical beings.

And now, he was one.

It was almost too funny.

Just fucking hilarious.

He snorted and wiped his eyes. He had to think of a way to communicate with Bella before he lost his mind completely. After seeing Alice's vision, he was afraid to even attempt to see her; if he ever hurt her, he would never forgive himself.

He had destroyed Carlisle's phone in the forest after his last call, so he did feel a bit contrite asking to borrow another. And he wasn't even sure if another phone call would be allowed. This could be like jail, and you are only allowed one total.

He flopped onto the floor and groaned. Why him? Why did this have to happen now? _Snap out of your damn pity party, Masen. It is what it is, so you're just gonna have to find the best way to deal with it._

Edward scrubbed his face with his hands, his mind racing. How was he to let Bella know how much he still loved her, regardless that he was now a… vampire?

"This is ludicrous," he muttered. "Vampires _can't_ exist." But he knew that his statement was incorrect. His running at supersonic speed, his scaling of a tree, and most of all, his _drinking_ of an animal's blood earlier all said to the contrary.

While he was lying on the floor, he pulled his hand away from his eyes, studying the skin that now stretched across his skeletal structure. It still looked like skin, but it was pale, chalky. Like the best damn Halloween costume he could have ever found. His eyes moved from his white hands and around the room. It was almost as if it had been prepared for him – as if the Cullens had known he was coming. _Of course they did, dummy. Alice probably saw it before it had happened._

"Couldn't you have sent me a note or something, warning me to stay out of the woods?" he mumbled and then stopped.

He stood up suddenly and was at the desk in a flash, digging through drawers. He found what he was looking for immediately. Paper and a pen.

No one had said he could not _write_ to Bella.

Bella pulled into her driveway, her mind spinning. She had actually done something mundane - grocery shopping - in the hopes it would help clear her mind. It was not like she was actually going to eat much, but just pushing the cart through the Thriftway had been oddly calmly. Familiar.

She pulled her paltry bag out of the truck, walking up to the porch. She pulled the mail out of the mailbox and unlocked the door. She quickly walked into the kitchen and set the bag on the table, tossing the mail beside it onto the already growing pile.

She had to sit down and go through that stack today - bills were due.

She unloaded her meager haul and took a deep breath. She and Edward had always done the bills together. She still had the checks with his name on them, which was one reason why she had avoided the bills so far. Seeing his name continued to bring her so much pain. The other, she just did not seem to have the energy.

She decided to take a shower before she tackled the mail. Yeah, she could admit it. She was avoiding it.

After a few moments, she stood under the hot spray, allowing her tears to intermingle with the water. She was down to typically only crying in the shower and while she lay alone in their bed at night. She stayed in the shower until her skin was pruney, and the water began to run cool.

She quickly dried off, throwing on a tank top and flannel pajama pants. She had to tackle the mail and pay some bills - now. If not, she would soon be sitting in the dark.

Bella sat down at the kitchen table with the stack of mail, her checkbook, and a mug of hot tea. She began working her way through the stack, tossing the junk mail and writing out checks for the bills. After an hour of writing, sealing, and stamping, she came across an envelope that was addressed by hand to her.

It was Edward's handwriting.

Bella felt as if her heart had stopped in her chest suddenly. She clamped a hand over her mouth to hold in the scream, and the other hand flew to her chest, letting the envelope flutter innocently to the floor.

Bella felt her breathing begin to accelerate, and so, she bent over and concentrated on her breathing. Her vision was darkening around the edges. _I will not pass out... I will not pass out,_ she repeated over and over to herself. Eventually, the darkness faded, and her breathing slowed down. She straightened up and stared at the envelope that was lying harmlessly on the floor.

Could it be?

Could it really be from Edward?

She reached trembling hands toward it and picked it up off of the floor, laying it softly on the table in front of her. The handwriting certainly looked like Edward's elegant script, perhaps even neater, if possible.

There was also a return address in the upper left corner. No name. Just an address.

Right here in Forks.

With trembling hands, Bella picked it up and gently ran her fingers over the familiar script. She turned the high-quality, white envelope over and over and tried to steady her breathing. She resisted the temptation to hold it to her face and inhale deeply to see if she could pick up anything else remotely _Edward. _

Her mind was telling her to open it, but her heart was aching, because she was afraid that it was either someone's idea of a sick joke or purely just a figment of her imagination. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to open the letter - and to, of course, prepare herself for disappointment.

A thousand and one thoughts flooded her mind. What if this were his last words? What if his captors... these _vampires… _had made him write his own ransom note? She weighed the envelope in her hand, glad that there did not appear to be any photographs held within. What if Edward was telling her to forget him now, because he'd met someone else? What if he didn't love her any longer? What if he'd met someone else, and this whole _Cullen _thing was just a cover-up? Had he been cheating on her all along? Had the evenings he had told her that he had been tutoring all been a lie? She had never deserved him - never understood why he had wanted her above all others.

Bella could not handle it any longer. She had to find out what Edward had to say for himself. She carefully tore open the envelope, pulling out the expensive parchment and unfolded it.

She sniffed and blinked back the tears, trying to focus on the beautiful handwriting.

_My dearest Bella,_

_Before I say anything else, let me tell you how much I've missed you. I love you so much, it feels as if a piece of me has been suddenly torn off, and I'm at a loss as to what to do. I love you so much, and we've always told each other everything. But apparently, this is something that I cannot share, however much it pains me, for I must keep this to myself for your safety._

_I am well, but I am sure you recall from our last phone conversation that I told you I had been in an accident. That was true. I almost died, but was saved by a family known as the Cullens. They have been very kind to me, giving me my own bedroom and clothing, anything I might need._

_But, Bella, something has happened that has changed me forever. I cannot put it to paper, but please know that nothing else would keep me from you. And it will not keep me from you for long, for I will get control over whatever it is I am now and return to you, if you'll have me._

_Just so you know, we are moving to Seattle, so as not to draw attention in Forks. I do not know where we will be going, but I will write to you again. I am afraid that for me to see you in person would put you in great, mortal danger, and that is not something I am willing to even think about risking. I love you too much for that._

_I know that this probably makes no sense to you, and I'm sorry. However, I must be ambiguous for your safety. _

_And now, to you. Please promise me that you will take care of yourself. I know we've never been apart this long before, but please, keep yourself healthy. I know how obsessive you can get, but please try not to worry about this. Go to work. Be with friends. Visit with your dad. When I come back – and I will be back – I want to see my Bella as healthy and happy as before I left you that morning._

_Please, Bella. For me._

_I love you more than you'll ever know._

_Forever yours, _  
_Edward_

Bella had to read through the letter three times. It really did sound like Edward, and the writing was uncanny, but it was so secretive. There was something that he wasn't telling her or seemingly couldn't tell her. _Mortal danger... I must be ambiguous for your safety... _Bella racked her brains, but it all pointed back to one thing – those stupid, fucking stories that Jacob had told her. _Why on earth did I let him fill my head with such crap? _she chastised herself. This was serious; she did not have time for fairy tales. Edward was missing. His written word was telling her that he was safe_,_ although there was a part of her – and she didn't know how strong that part was – that believed that he was telling the truth.

There was no mention of someone else, and he said that he loved her. Yet he couldn't be near her.

Perhaps he was made to write those things. Yes, that had to be it. He was being threatened – maybe for his money. Edward had plenty. Bella had never been interested in how much exactly her boyfriend was worth. She had never been comfortable discussing his financial situation, and Bella, no matter how hard he had persisted, had always insisted on splitting the household bills with him and being his equal. However, now that she had been unable to work, she was grateful for the amount in the checking account.

She did, however, know that he had a considerable amount of money. That _had _to be it. They wanted his money. _Shit. Edward, just give them what they want, and come home. I don't care how much you have; it's you I love, not your fortune... damn it!_

Bella felt the tears start to stream down her cheeks once again, and she rubbed at her eyes frantically. While relieved to have heard from him, Bella was now more afraid than ever. She let herself wonder – and only for a moment – what it would have been like to have known that he was dead. At least she would have known that he was _safe – _if that was the correct word to use. She quickly banished that thought. Edward and dead were two words she never wanted to hear in the same sentence. She shuddered at the thought and pushed it right to the back of her mind.

She looked once again at the now torn envelope and at the return address. He was so close. Not _in _Forks per say, but literally, just out of town. _How can he be so close and not want to see me? What on Earth is going on? _Bella was beyond confused.

But at least she knew where she could find him.

Bella was going to bring him home. No matter what.

* * *

Reviews are like watching Robert Pattinson's MTV interview on repeat - satisfying. Please leave us a comment. We love to know your thoughts :-)


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: First off, we want to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter to you. There have been things going on in our real lives that have kept us from writing and collaborating. Hopefully, things have now calmed down, and we can return to our regular posting schedule!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and putting us on alert. For teasers and other information, follow us on Twitter under (at)LisaDawn75 and (at)EternallyCullen and/or on Facebook under LisaDawn Fanfiction and Eternally Cullen-Fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing related to Twilight except copies of the books and movies. It all belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer; we are just playing in her sandbox.**

* * *

Edward knew that it was only a matter of time before Bella would come to the house to look for him. She was a smart girl, and part of him wanted her to come for him and to try and drag him away from this... _mess_. The other, and more rational, part of him knew that it was not a good idea. Alice confirmed this fear to him, telling them that she'd had a vision of Bella showing up at their home and banging on the door, screaming and crying out for Edward. Although Alice assured Edward that he did not harm Bella, he had come close and had run off in fear into the forest.

Edward knew what he had to do.

"I've had the time to think," Edward told his new family. He had asked Alice to call another meeting around the huge, and rarely used, dining table. "Carlisle, you were right. I think that it's best to leave for a while. I'm worried about Bella. I want to continue being in contact with her, but I can't risk her life or anyone else's, for that matter. "

Alice squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. He took comfort in it. His anger toward Alice for changing him was beginning to wane, and he was feeling more grateful that he was still alive – or whatever they called it.

"Okay, that's settled then, Edward. We can get packed up and head out of here within the next hour. We have a secluded home just on the outskirts of Seattle. We can remain there until further notice. There will be plenty to feed on, and we are still close enough to Forks. Does this please you, son?"

Edward nodded, hoping that he at least looked a tiny bit grateful. He did not dare look at Rosalie – he could hear the thoughts in her mind.

_The fucking douche hasn't been here five minutes, and already he's calling the shots. Making us uproot from one of the nicest places we have lived in decades... bastard. _

The others seemed quiet, apart from Alice, who appeared to be humming Chopin in her head, her hand still resting on his shoulder. Jasper was behind her, her arms wrapped around her minuscule waist, his thoughts blank but strangely happy and calm.

"Yes," he finally responded, as he looked up at Carlisle. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"So do I," Alice said softly. "Thank you so much for helping Edward out. This will all work out in the distant future. It has to. I've seen it."

Alice's words calmed Edward a little. He trusted her enough now to know that she would be honest with him regarding any future he might have with the family, and of course, his Bella.

"It's settled then," Carlisle stated, looking at each member of his family individually. "We don't have too much to pack up, seeing as the Seattle house is fully furnished. Emmett and Jasper, can you get the dust sheets from the garage and make a start on covering all of the furniture, please? I must pack my office up. Rosalie, can you please sort out the computers and electronics?"

"I'll sort and organize the clothes!" Alice chimed in. Jasper chuckled and whispered into her ear about her being a "'lil darlin.'"

Everyone around the table dispersed, except for Alice, who stayed put and tugged on Edward's arm. "I think you should leave a message here for Bella. She will come here tonight."

Edward excused himself and went to the third floor. He knew that he had to be careful in the way in which he worded things to Bella. He was comforted in knowing that just in a few hours, the paper under his fingers would be in her hands. It was highly possible that her tears would trickle down her fair cheeks and spill, smudging his penmanship.

Edward barely noticed when Alice appeared, and at a super speed, rummaged through his closet and drawers, packing all of his new clothing into three huge suitcases. She pressed a swift kiss on his cheek, before leaving him to his thoughts.

It was less than seventy minutes later when, packed into four cars and a U-Haul style trailer, Edward, the Cullens, the Hales, and the Whitlocks were driving down the dirt track and leaving Forks. Edward glanced out of the back of Alice's Porsche at the large, white house, knowing that soon, his love would be there, looking for him and trying to bring him home.

_Mortal danger... mortal danger… _The thought twisted through Bella's mind, as she drove out Route 101, in search of the address that had been on the envelope. Edward's envelope.

She would face any mortal danger, if it meant she would be reunited with him. _I must be ambiguous for your safety... _Now that, she still did not understand. Why could he not just tell her what was going on? It was not like Edward to be so secretive.

_What if Jacob's tale is true?_ the silent voice whispered in her mind. _What if he is now one of the Cold Ones? _She could not bring herself to think of the other word.

"Stop it," she admonished herself out loud. There was no way that legend could be true. _But aren't most legends steeped in some truth? Isn't that where they get their start to begin with?_

She shook her head to clear it. The enclosing trees on both sides of the road were beginning to spook her. She could just imagine the mythical creatures that lay in wait for her, lurking among the damp greenery. "Damn you, Jake," she muttered under her breath.

She drove her ancient Chevy up and down the highway, searching for a mailbox with the correct number on it. However, she could find nothing. The houses were so spaced out in this area of the county, that she might drive five or ten miles before she came to another driveway. Most had mailboxes with the house numbers on them, but none with the address she was searching for.

She drove until she reached the tiny town of Shuwah and turned around. This address was a Forks address, so she had missed the turn off somewhere. She crossed the Sol Duc River on the way back to Forks, thinking.

She needed to start over from Forks and watch her mileage. The address would be approximately the same number of miles from Forks. She turned around on the outskirts of town and began her search again. This time, according to the address, the house should have been just over the Calawah River.

But she still couldn't see a drive. Finally, after driving back and forth on the same stretch of road several times, she noticed a faint path practically covered with ferns that seemed to wind itself back into the forest.

Bella wondered for a moment if her beast of a truck would fit down the messy pathway. She pulled over and got out to take a closer look. On inspection, she could see that there were, in fact, tire tracks. Now, Bella was no Girl Scout, but she could see that they were pretty fresh. _Could this pathway lead to the address on Edward's letter? _The mileage made sense.

Bella hurriedly jumped back into the cab of her truck and reversed up a few feet, pulling the steering wheel around and carefully driving onto the hidden track. As she got fifty or so feet along it, the path widened slightly. Bella felt the fear wash over her, and she started to regret the decision to take the path.

_I have to do this; Edward could be at the end of this road. He could need me. Come on, Bella, snap out of it. You can do it. Be brave… for Edward, _she chastised herself, as she gripped the wheel tighter and accelerated a little more.

The track seemed to go on forever. Bella kept an eye on her mileage and realized that she had been traveling for almost four miles. The gas needle was hovering just above the red. "Shit," she muttered and hoped to God that she would have enough to get her home. The last thing she wanted, or needed, was to run out of gas in the middle of nowhere. She made a vow, there and then, that when she got Edward home, safe and sound, that she would allow him to trade in her truck and get her something more modern and with better gas consumption.

Bella began to glimpse a tall, white structure through the thicket of trees surrounding her. _Is that it? _she wondered, her stomach turning a flip. Was Edward there? Was he in that building?

She continued on the winding path, until a huge, three-story house finally came into view. She sat in her truck, her breath coming in short gasps, and her hands shaking. She felt as if a flock of butterflies had been let loose in her stomach.

_So, this is it. What if Jake was right? I might be walking to my own death. _She shook her head again, trying to dispel the stories Jake had spun for her._ Edward... I must get to Edward._

She forced herself to open the door and practically fell out of truck onto the ground, her legs were shaking so badly. _Don't be scared... Edward would do it for you. _She took a steadying breath and gingerly made her way up to the wrap-around porch on the first story.

She noticed it immediately. The white piece of paper stuck to the front door, fluttering harmlessly in the breeze. She inhaled, marching up to the front door and saw her name on the paper in Edward's elegant script. She pulled it off of the door and held it to her face; it smelled like Edward, yet it also had another smell to it... a wonderful smell. It took her breath away.

She stared through the leaded glass door, trying to glimpse someone – anything – but all she saw was furniture draped in white sheets.

There was no one there.

She felt her eyes fill up with angry tears. She had been so close! She looked down at the paper clutched in her hand and opened it up. The tears she had been trying to hold back began to streak down her cheeks.

_My darling Isabella, _

_I knew you would come here looking for me, and I'm glad you did. However, I cannot be here right now, as much as I want to. I'm not in the right place emotionally nor physically. I mean it when I tell you that I am afraid for your safety. There are things in this world which you do not know about – and that I'm learning about at the moment. I must protect you from them – and from me. You might not believe this right now, but I am such a danger to you. _

_I WILL return to you, I promise. My life – or whatever I am calling it now – is utterly incomplete without you. Words simply cannot describe how much I am mourning that we are not able to be together. Just trust me for now. Keep corresponding with me, and I pray that things will become easy. I want to see you so badly, but I fear that it will end in tragedy. _

_I know how intelligent you are, so I feel horrible for not giving you more information about who – or what – I am now. But if you were to know, then you would be in mortal danger. It's complicated, but one day, I hope you will understand. Everything that has happened to me in the past week is strange, beyond belief, and I wish I could share it with you. I'm struggling to remember certain things, Bella. But I am certain that I remember everything about us. I know what I'm missing out on right now. _

_I miss holding you in my arms._

_I miss hearing you singing off-key in our kitchen. _

_I miss the feel of your warm body curled up against mine. _

_I miss your soft hair and how you like me to stroke it when we're watching a movie. _

_I miss your dog-eared books lying haphazardly across the living room... and in the kitchen... and in our bathroom. _

_We have gone away – but not too far. I'll be watching over you, my Bella. Write back to me, and leave your letter here, at this house. Someone will collect it for me. Keep in contact with me, and we will be together soon. _

_Be safe, _

_All my love, always and forever. _

_Edward._

Bella held the letter to her heart, finally allowing the tears to run down her face. She knew she was alone now. Completely alone.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**__: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Notes:**__ Thank you as always for the reviews and favourites. We appreciate each and every one of the little notification emails we receive. _

_You might notice that this chapter is a little longer than usual - we got a little carried away and ended up with double what we usually post. We were going to break it up into separate chapters, but we couldn't decide where - so we give you an extra special, extra long chapter. Think of it as an apology for the two weeks we made you wait for an update._

* * *

Bella had sat in her truck's cab - for how long, she did not know - reading and rereading Edward's letter. He still loved her. He had said so; and if Edward said it, she believed it.

Now, however, she finally noticed that the shadows were getting longer as the sun made its descent in the sky. She needed to find her way down the fern-covered path before it became too dark; and in a forest this thick, it could happen very quickly.

She carefully wound her way down the twisting road and eventually reached the highway. She could not help but glance at the letter resting on the seat beside her. She drove gently into town, keeping an eye on the gas needle and praying that she did not run out of gas in the enclosing woods. The empty house had creeped her out even more.

_What if it is true? Edward said he loved me, so why would he leave me, unless... _She could not finish the thought.

Damn Jake! _But what if he was telling the truth? _her inner voice whispered in her ear. What if it was not just a legend, but a true story? _How else would the tribe know about the Cullens... especially if they just moved here? Or just moved back... _She shuddered at the thought. "Vam -" she gulped "- vampires do not exist. They just can't," she said out loud to herself, trying to calm her jittery nerves.

_But what if they do? And what if Edward is now one of... _them_?_

She needed to go back, talk to Jake, and see what he knew. And this time, she would listen with a much more open mind_. _She could only hope that Jake would talk to her and tell her what he knew. Bella prayed that he wouldn't try and brush her off, using excuses like _tribe legends and secrets. _The Quileutes knew something, and Bella was sure as hell going to find out what that was. They were going to help her bring Edward home. An overprotective Billy or Jake with apparent mono be damned. Bella needed her answers.

She decided to fill up her truck in town and head on over to La Push. She had been calling Jake for several days, yet Billy or Leah always told her he was sick. If he was too sick to come to the phone, then she would take her mind off of things by helping Leah with the kids.

If he was not sick, he had some explaining to do. She could not just sit idly by while Edward disappeared from her life - and from Forks.

Edward had told her to write to him and leave her letters at that house. _Maybe I could leave one and hide in the trees to see who picks it up..._

She knew it would depend on Jake's answers. If what he had told her was not true, she would camp out all night if she had to. Anything to bring Edward home to her.

Edward waited. It was twilight, and he hoped that Bella had been to the house and was now safely locked up in their home. He didn't much like her driving that deathtrap of a Chevy during the night, and he knew how long the track from the highway to the Cullen house was.

He paced the length of his new room in the Seattle house. All around him he could hear the thoughts and voices of all its other inhabitants. Carlisle was in his office, setting up the computers' wireless networks and thinking about work. Esme was thinking about detailing the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were whispering quietly together, and Emmett and Rosalie were arguing about which wall they were going to set their bed against. Edward prayed that they would choose a wall that wouldn't shake the whole house when they got frisky.

He hoped that Bella had written back to him, and he prayed to high heaven that she had seen his letter and had read it. He had tried to word it as best as he could, knowing that he could never tell her of what he had become. He knew, after discussions with Carlisle and Alice, that it was far too dangerous – especially for Bella. Of all the laws set by the Volturi, the secret of the existence of their kind was of the utmost importance. If the Volturi found out, it would mean a gruesome end for both Bella and Edward – and possibly all of the Cullens.

Edward lay back onto a soft bed. Yes, this room - unlike his last - had more human amenities. Although he didn't need it, he found the softness of the mattress comforting, the golden colored, silk sheets cool against his hard skin. He closed his eyes and threw an arm across his face, groaning. He knew that Alice was watching Bella's decisions, so she would tell him if she had left anything for him. Alice, or someone else, would fetch the letter for him, too. Sooner, hopefully, than later. Edward did not enjoy the waiting game. He wanted and needed Bella in his arms.

He wished he could sleep. That would have made things a bit more bearable, but of all of the changes he had undergone, that was the one he despised the most. In sleep, he would have been able to block out the voices in his head, the thought of what he now was, and Bella. Time would have gone faster if he'd only been able to lose himself in unconsciousness - but it was not to be. He would have to deal with the monster inside him now, every hour of every day. And he would have to imagine what would happen to his Bella if that monster were to ever come in contact with her.

He groaned and turned over, wishing Bella were curled up against his side like she did when they were in the bed. Her touch always soothed him. While her face remained clear to him, memories of their previous life were becoming hazy.

He could not forget their life together. It would tear him apart.

Edward pulled and tugged at his hair, willing the noise around him to leave him and give him peace. He tried to think of other things - like when Alice didn't want him to hear her thoughts, she would sing something in her head or count or recite things in a different language. If she was able to block _him_, then surely there was something he could do to block them. He tried to relax, but all he could hear was the mindless chatter, boring thoughts, and movement all over the house. Edward wanted to block up his ears. He pulled a pillow over his head and held it tightly over his face, cursing the fact that he no longer needed to breathe. Suffocation would have been quite welcome at that moment.

He let his thoughts drift back to Bella. He wondered what she would be doing at that very moment. It was late, and he hoped that she would be in bed, the comforter pulled tightly around her. He thought about how peaceful she looked when she slept, lying on her stomach, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and her lips lightly parted. He thought harder, recalling each and every single night of their lives together. He tried hard to remember the night that he first watched her sleep.

_"I'm glad that you decided to come over tonight and study with me, Edward." Bella smiled, biting into a slice of her double pepperoni and mushroom pizza. She was lying on her stomach, her legs crossed together at her ankles with several textbooks spread over the bed in front of her. Edward was sitting cross-legged in front of her, a slice of pizza in one hand and a book of sheet music in the other. His pen was tucked behind his ear. _

_"I've not seen you all week; we had to work some alone time in somehow."_

_Bella nodded sadly, her eyes meeting his. "I know... but we both have important papers to turn in, and hey, we've been at this for two hours. I've actually gotten something done, AND we managed to have dinner. I'd say we've done pretty well."_

_"Yes, but it's date night," Edward muttered, picking a mushroom off his slice and handing it to Bella, who popped it into her mouth right away. "You know I like to take you out on Fridays."_

_"Next Friday, I promise, if you must spend your money on me, then you can take me to the movies or something. I'm just happy we are here, together, on date night. You don't need to wine and dine me, Edward. This is perfect."_

_She wasn't lying. Although neither Edward nor Bella were huge party animals, they'd both declined invitations to attend a huge on-campus party that night. Everyone had disappeared for the night, leaving Bella and Edward alone in the campus dorms. Edward had arrived right on time, prepared to spend the evening studying, and he came armed with a pizza and a six pack of beer. Now on her second, Bella was feeling slightly more relaxed. _

_She stretched herself out across the bed and flipped her books shut, one by one. She pushed them to the side and finished off her pizza, licking her fingers delicately. She then rested her chin on her arms and looked over at Edward, who was still looking down at his sheet music, his brow furrowed in concentration. _

_He felt her eyes on him and looked up, smiling. "You done for the night?" he asked, pulling his pen out from behind his ear, and setting it aside with his papers. He took a sip of his beer and looked at the illuminated digits of Bella's alarm clock. _

_"I can't concentrate on the books any longer," she admitted, uncrossing and then recrossing her legs again. _

_"It's getting late; do you want me to go?" _

_"Nope," she whispered. _

_In fact, she wanted him to stay. Stay all night. It had been almost fifteen months since Bella and Edward had met and began dating, and for Bella, her feelings had just grown and grown. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that she loved... no... was _in _love with Edward, but things were not progressing as she would have expected them to. Over a year and they were frequent visitors to second base, but had never ventured further than that. _

_Fifteen months of being with a wonderful, caring, kind, considerate, intelligent, beautiful man, and Bella was still one hundred percent virgin. She wondered sometimes if Edward wasn't interested in her like that. He seemed to like it when they kissed, and his hands would more than often slip under her shirts and trace across her back, stomach and ribs... but that was all. Often their kisses would get heated, but then Edward would pull back, kiss her softly, tell her he loved her, and that he needed to leave - leaving Bella frustrated and wanting more. She had never taken matters into her own hands, but the beer was making her feel a little braver. _

_"Stay the night with me?" she whispered. _

_Edwards's eyes widened, and he fiddled with the label on the neck of his beer bottle as he shifted uncomfortably. _

_"Or not, you don't have to... but it would mean you didn't have to drive back across campus." She tried not to let the hurt show through in her voice._

_Edward knew that she was right. And the building was so quiet that he could get away with staying the night with Bella, in her _private_ dorm room. With a locking door. _

_"If you don't want to, it's okay," Bella whispered, staring down at the blanket._

_Edward sat up, pulling Bella up with him. "I want to," he whispered back. "You don't know how much." He suddenly brushed his lips lightly against hers, causing her to shudder. _

_She pulled back slightly and looked into his bright green eyes. "Then why the hell won't you do anything about it?"_

_Edward stood up and paced across the small space. "Bella, I just don't want to rush and end up messing things up between us. I love you too much for that."_

_Bella climbed off of her bed, pressing her body against his. She smiled slightly at the erection pushing into her abdomen. ""We're not rushing; we've been together for over a year. I made sure I waited for the right person, and I know it's you, Edward."_

_He groaned and pressed his mouth against her, bumping her nose in his rush._

_She giggled and kissed him back. "Please, stay," she said softly, her eyes downcast._

_Edward tipped her head back, his finger on her chin. "I want to, believe me, I do."_

_"Then stay."_

_Edward suddenly pushed Bella up against the wall, his mouth brushing against her jaw line. He inhaled deeply and groaned. "God, Bella, you smell so good." _

_Bella let her hands run through his messy hair, gripping and pulling. She prayed this would be the night._

_Edward pulled her away from the wall and over to the bed. "Not like that, Bella, not like that."_

_Bella continued to pull at his hair, trying to pull his face back down to hers. "Just love me, Edward. Make love to me, please?"_

_He groaned in response and knocked her textbooks off of her bed, paying no attention to the thump they made as they landed, Bella's papers and notes scattering across the carpeted floor. Edward sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Bella with him. Edward gave in to her frenzied kisses and wrapped his arms around her, one going to the base of her neck, moving her closer to him. _

_He felt Bella's soft tongue run across his lower lip, begging him for entry into his mouth. He granted her access, and they met halfway, their mouths caressing and tasting hungrily. He pulled away after a moment, panting, his fingers tracing the smooth line of her jaw._

_"Why did you stop?" Bella breathed, removing her hands from his hair, trailing them gently down his shoulders, and to his chest. She chewed on her lip, suddenly feeling a little rejected. His actions were confusing her. One minute he was hot, the next he was cold. Did he not want her in the same way she wanted and needed him... needed to feel him? _

_"Bella?" He lifted her chin with his forefinger, pulling her up to face him. "I just want to take this slow. I've... I've never…"_

_"Shhh," she whispered, pressing her finger over his lips and resting her forehead against his. "I haven't either."_

_"I don't want to hurt you." _

_"You won't. It will be perfect. Let's just take it slow, like you said. Kiss me, Edward." She leaned back into him and kissed him softly. Her small hands began to roam the plains of his chest over his t-shirt. Edward moaned gently into her mouth at her gentle touch and allowed himself to wrap his arms back around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They continued to kiss slowly, and Edward enjoyed the feeling of her fingers raking over the soft cotton of his old shirt. He gently tickled at the small of her back before slipping his hand under the hem of her tank top and stroking her pale flesh, making small circular patterns. He smiled as he felt her shiver, and her skin break out in goose-flesh. _

_Bella loved feeling his warm hands on her body. She spent many a night dreaming about Edward touching her, particularly after they'd spent the evening together, which always ended at the door of her dorm, with heavy and sometimes frenzied kisses. She loved it when his hands would move lower and smooth over the small curves of her bottom or slip into the back pockets of her jeans. One time, he had squeezed her backside a little, which had made Bella jump slightly and cry out. He never tried it again after that - much to Bella's disappointment. _

_His hands kneaded her back slightly harder, and Bella hummed appreciatively into his mouth to let him know that it was a very good feeling. In response, he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue further into her mouth and pulling her into his lap. Bella could feel his erection, caged in by his jeans, between them and she couldn't help but rock gently against him, creating the most delicious friction. _

_"I love you," she whispered between wet kisses. _

_Edward pulled away, panting hard, his hands working at her hips, moving her over him. "I love you, too, so much," he replied, his eyes raking over her now heaving chest. "I want to see you, Bella. Can I see you?" _

_Bella nodded shyly, removing her hands from his shoulders and raising her arms above her head, lengthening her body. Edward pulled at the hem slowly, lifting the tank top off her. He took his time in exposing her alabaster skin. She was so mouthwateringly beautiful. Edward felt dizzy just looking at her soft, flat stomach and the outline of her ribs, along with the perfect swell of her satin covered breasts. He had longed for over a year to be able to put his hands and mouth on her, and he was about to get his wish. _

_He tossed the blue tank top to the floor and lowered his eyes; he wanted so badly to lean down and taste her skin. He looked back into her eyes, almost as though he were asking permission to continue, but she broke his thoughts by grabbing the bottom of his shirt between them and yanking it over his head - much faster than he'd done with her. _

_"Impatient, are we?" he asked her, smiling as he threw his shirt on the floor along with Bella's. Bella just blushed wildly and bit on her lip, before staring at his chest._

_Bella had seen Edward shirtless before, but never at such a close proximity. He was simply beautiful. Subtly sculpted abs, a toned and taught stomach - from all the running he liked to do - and just the perfect amount of light bronze hair. Bella longed to run her fingers in it. So she did, raking her short fingernails across him, causing Edward to hiss. _

_"Sorry," she whispered. Her hands moved slightly lower, caressing his toned stomach. They came to rest at the buckle of his belt, and she traced her finger over the cool metal. Their eyes met, and Edward once again leaned in and kissed Bella, his hands trailing up and down her bare back. Bella pulled herself closer to him, enjoying the feeling of the skin-to-skin contact. She couldn't help but continue to rock against him. _

_Edward's hands stilled on her back, and Bella pulled away, looking at him in concern. "You okay?" she asked him. _

_Edward shook his head. Bella's heart sunk into the pit of her stomach. "No... please, Bella, you have to stop." _

_Oh... _oh_. "Oh, sorry. I just thought that..." she trailed off, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall. She pushed at Edward lightly, trying to unstraddle him. Edward began to look confused, and then realized how that must have sounded to Bella. He quickly grabbed her hips roughly and held her in pace._

_"No... Bella, I just... you need to stop with... with the grinding. It just feels too good. I can't... I don't think I'll last very long if you keep doing that." _

_Bella was utterly relieved. She nodded in understanding. "Ok, sorry." _

_"Can you feel how much I want you?" he asked her, and Bella nodded profusely, glancing down at the small space in between their bodies. "I want to make this good; I want to last more a minute for you." _

_"Okay, show me," Bella whispered to him, kissing him once on the lips and tugging at his belt. _

_Edward looked down at her chest and palmed her breasts through her black satin bra. She felt so good in his hands, her body so petite, it was as though she was made just for him. _

_"You can take it off, you know," she whispered, blushing again, not able to meet his eyes. Edward nodded and moved both his hands around to the back. He tried unhooking the damned contraption, but failed, unable to release her. Bella giggled, which caused Edward to chuckle and fall backwards onto the bed, pulling Bella with him. _

_"It's not funny," he chastised. _

_"Oh, it totally is," she teased as she unhooked the clasp herself, and crossed her arms across her chest, holding the bra in place. _

_"Bella," he whispered. "Don't hide from me. I want to see you." He gently removed her arms from her chest and gasped when the silky undergarment slid down her arms, revealing the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. Granted, he had not seen a lot, other than out of the _Playboy_ magazine his then best friend had snuck into school in the seventh grade. At the time, those had been impressive, but no longer._

_Now, Bella was his goddess. _

_Who had crossed her arms over her chest, again. Dammit._

_"Bella, you have nothing to be worried about," he whispered and silently cheered as she slowly dropped her arms, finally revealing all of herself to him._

_"I guess fair is fair," she said, lifting her hands to run over the smooth skin of his chest. She gasped when he lowered his mouth to her; he kissed the top swell of her left breast just above her heart. "Edward..." she moaned softly, loving the feeling of his mouth in such a foreign place on her body. _

_Edward kissed her again and circled his tongue around her nipple, causing it to pucker. He then sucked it gently into his mouth, between his lips. "Mmmm, oh, God." Bella didn't realize that she was so sensitive on that particular part of her body. _

_Her hands moved back to his hair and massaged his scalp lightly as Edward switched to her other breast, paying it the same attention as he did the first. She was wiggling again as he lavished her skin with his tongue, causing Edward to groan._

_"Bella, I-I can't keep this up. I'm going to explode."_

_She quickly stood up, and they were both all thumbs as they pulled at each other's pants. "I can't get this damn buckle," she growled at his belt._

_Edward laughed lightly. "Just like your bra, huh?"_

_"Oh, shut up," she said with a giggle. "That I have to wear. You don't need a belt."_

_"Sorry, but I wasn't exactly planning on my girlfriend undressing me tonight. Also, I think that it would be great for you to not wear a bra... it's not necessary, as long as it's just the two of us."_

_"You should always plan on that," she said with a smirk._

_Edward suddenly groaned. "Fucking hell," he growled out._

_Bella came up short. "What?"_

_"I didn't plan on this... I don't have any... you know," he said quietly. "Shit!"_

_Bella continued to pull her jeans off. "Don't worry about it."_

_He scoffed. "No, we've got too much riding on this; I'm not going to fuck it up by taking chances with you."_

_Bella reached over to her bedside table and pulled a small, foil packet out, tossing it on the bed. "I said, don't worry about it._

_Edward stared at her. "W-why do you have that?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "In case this happened, and you didn't have any. Jessica gave some to me."_

_For the first time in his life, he was grateful to Jessica. "Thank God," he muttered._

_Bella laughed again. "God may not approve of what we're about to do."_

_"No, I suppose he wouldn't. I'm hoping his attention is currently averted elsewhere, like at the frat party we are missing... you know, the one with all the underage drinking." _

_Bella grinned. She thought it was so cute - Edward and his nervous rambling. "This is right for us, Edward. Please." She kicked her jeans aside and pulled off her socks, standing before him in just a small pair of black briefs. _

_"Take your pants off," she ordered, and Edward groaned again. Whatever she wanted, she could have._

_"Yes, ma'am." He unbuckled his belt after a few tries due to the trembling of his hands. This was it. He was finally going to find out what the big deal was, plus claim Bella as his own. And it had all started with homework, pizza, and beer. Edward almost laughed at the absurdity of his thoughts, but held it in. He was about ready to just cut the damn belt himself. He finally got the belt undone, and he almost tore the button off of his jeans in his attempt to get them off quickly. He looked up and saw Bella standing there in just her panties, and he about came undone right then. Those models in that old magazine had nothing on his girl._

_She flushed under his close scrutiny. "What?"_

_He knew better than to tell her what he was thinking, so he simply said, "I was just thinking how breathtaking you are."_

_"Shut up," Bella said with a grimace. She wasn't great at taking compliments, and her blush returned, spreading all the way down her chest. She watched as Edward removed his jeans in a rush and almost stumbled as he kicked them to the side. Her eyes fell on his length, straining against his boxers, the thin cotton not doing a good job of holding him in. _

_Bella stepped back and slipped her panties down her legs, sitting back on the bed and scooting up to the head end. She waited for Edward to join her, but she couldn't look at him as he shed his boxers. She kept her eyes downcast._

_Edward slid under the covers with her, tipping her chin up to look at him. "Bella, love, look at me."_

_She glanced up through her lashes. "I'm nervous, Edward. I'm not sure what to do next," she admitted._

_He gathered her into his arms, and they both moaned as bare skin came into contact with more bare skin. He skimmed his lips over her jaw and up to her ear where he blew._

_She jumped and giggled. "What was that?"_

_He looked at her in frustration. "I blew in your ear."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because from what I've heard, it supposed to be sexy."_

_She giggled again. "Well, I think that's just in the movies."_

_His face was scrunched into such a grimace, that Bella could not contain her laughter. "Let me try it on you, and maybe you'll like it." She blew into his ear, a bit harder than she intended._

_"Gah!" Edward yelled. _

_She laughed again. "See what I told you?"_

_He began to laugh lightly with her. "So no ear blowing."_

_"No ear blowing."_

_"What about this?" he asked, nipping lightly at the skin on her neck._

_She giggled again._

_Edward rolled his eyes dramatically. "Bella, please stop laughing at me. You're going to make me paranoid."_

_She tried to bring her nervous giggle under control. "I'm sorry, Edward."_

_"You should be," he teased her as his lips attacked her neck once again. The second time it wasn't as funny. Bella closed her eyes and pushed her neck to the side to give him better access. She bit her lip as he sucked the sensitive skin between her throat and collarbone into his mouth. She secretly wanted him to suck harder and to mark her. _

_Bella rolled onto her back, pulling Edward with her. She parted her legs, and he settled in between them. She loved the feeling of his entire body in alignment with hers. She felt his length pressing against her entrance, and she raised her hips against him, wanting to feel more. _

_Edward shifted his hips away from her for a moment. "Condom," he breathed. _

_Bella nodded. "I have it. I just want to feel for a moment," she told him, kissing him gently and snaking her hand under the covers and between them, gripping his erection between her fingers and stroking his length. Edward moaned softly and buried his head into the pillow beside Bella's head. His hand then joined hers between them. His fingers found the soft curls between her legs, and he traced her outer lips. _

_She was so wet for him. He knew that it was normal, but he never realized the intensity of it. His fingers slid easily through her folds as they were coated with her wetness. He circled her clit with his thumb and Bella cried out, starting to shake as her hand stilled on him. _

_"Ed... Edward... oh, God... please..." she cried out. "Please, stop... I just need you inside of me, now. _

_She didn't need to ask him twice. Edward got on his knees and looked down at her, spread before him as she handed him the small, foil package. With shaking hands, he tore it open and placed the condom at the tip of his penis, pinching the end gently before rolling it slowly down his length. It was very different from putting it on the banana as he had done in sex ed class in eighth grade. He didn't like the feeling of the smelly latex covering him, but he knew that he needed to do so for Bella. As much as he loved and adored her, he didn't want to be dealing with the miracle of a child anytime soon. One day, absolutely, but not yet. _

_He inhaled deeply, looking at Bella once again; her hands were resting on his thighs, massaging gently, and she was looking from his erection to his eyes and then back again. She swiped her tongue across her pink lips, and Edward almost came into the latex on the spot. He knew where he needed to be: inside of his beautiful girlfriend. _

_Edward leaned in and kissed Bella once again, taking his erection into his hand as he positioned himself back at her slick entrance. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. Bella was still looking at him when he opened his eyes. He rubbed his length up and down her wetness before gently pushing against her. _

_Bella winced as he pushed harder, the head of his penis finally entering her for the first time. Oh, God, it stung and burned. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, trying her best to relax her body around him. She couldn't help it when her body naturally tightened around him, as though it wanted to expel the foreign object from her heat. _

_She was so tight. Edward leaned his face into Bella's shoulder and moved slowly out before pushing back into her. He felt her body tense, and he opened his eyes, worried. Bella's eyes were screwed tightly shut. Pain! She was in pain!_

_"Bella? Are you okay? I'm hurting you, aren't I?" _

_Bella bit her lip and shook her head. "No, I'm fine, it's just different. Nothing that I didn't expect. Carry on... more," she said through deep breaths. _

_Edward didn't believe her entirely, but he tried again, pressing into her. Bella yelped in surprise, her breathing hard. Edward looked down in between them where their bodies were joined. He wasn't even halfway in!_

_"I'm going to stop. I'm hurting you. Oh, God, Bella, I'm sorry."_

_Bella's eyes snapped open. "No," she almost growled. "I told you, I'm fine. Please, don't stop. It will get better, I know it will." Even before she'd finished her sentence, Bella raised her hips, thrusting up against him roughly, taking more of him in. She tried to bite back another cry. "Keep moving, please," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. _

_Edward did not know what to do. He so badly wanted to stop and take her into his arms, vowing never to hurt her again, but at the same time, he was so desperate to make love to her. He knew that it would more than likely be uncomfortable for her, with it being her first time. He never expected her to cry out, though, nor did he expect her to be so small... or tight. But the feeling of her body incasing his was the most indescribable feeling ever. Edward felt at home when he was sheathed within her. _

_Once again, Bella shifted her hips against him, taking him deeper. She gripped his forearms hard and arched her back. Edward pulled out and slowly moved back within her, again and again, until he felt her begin to relax. Their movements together became more fluid and easier, and although Bella's grip on his arms and the pressure of her thighs wrapped around his waist were still hard, her face was no longer contorted in agony. _

_He leaned in and kissed her brow, picking up the pace, and thrusting into her a little harder. He was finally totally sheathed inside her. _

_He peppered kisses all over her face and then he begun to feel the familiar tightening at the pit of his stomach. He tried to fight off his impending orgasm, wanting Bella to come first. _

_"Baby, I'm close," he whispered to her. "Are you going to come?" _

_Bella opened her eyes and looked at him. "I don't think so, not this time. But it's okay," she whispered as she raised her hips to meet his, over and over again. Edward felt instantly guilty and slipped a hand between them, starting to rub her clit. Bella writhed beneath him, but she seemed no closer to her climax. _

_Edward could not hold it in any longer and cried out as he continued to pump inside her, spilling his arousal into the condom. Bella panted under him, her body slick with their mixed perspiration. _

_Edward pulled out gently, and tried not to see Bella wince as he did so. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her, kissing her softly. _

_"Mmmm, don't be sorry. I'm fine, honestly. I love you, Edward," she whispered. _

_Edward rolled onto his back and away from Bella, covering his eyes with his hand. Bella rolled over onto her side and pulled his arm away. "Oh, no, mister, you are not going to get all broody on me now. It was great, I promise."_

_Edward's eyes flashed to hers. "But you didn't come. I couldn't even make you come." _

_Bella laughed, and Edward glared again. "I'm sorry, but that's not your fault. I never expected to the first time... Jesus Christ, we have plenty of time for practicing."_

_Edward studied her face for a moment. He could see the seriousness in her eyes. _

_"I love you, so much," He whispered. "And I promise, from now on, it will be so much better." _

Edward groaned in frustration. His thoughts and memories of Bella had drowned out the noise in the house, but had left him with a much more sensitive problem.

* * *

As always, let us know what you think :-)

Follow us on twitter ()EternallyCullen & () LisaDawn75


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know we keep saying it, but we can't thank everyone enough who has left us reviews or alerts on this story. We're beginning to get into the thick of things… so hold on!**

**If you'd like to stay up on teasers and alerts, you can follow us on Facebook under Eternally Cullen-Fanfiction and LisaDawn Fanfiction or on Twitter under (at)EternallyCullen and (at)LisaDawn75. **

**And now, here we go!**

* * *

It was completely pitch black by the time Bella had stopped and filled her truck up with gas. She had deliberated on going home, getting some rest for the night, and then going back to La Push in the morning, but she soon changed her mind. She could not enjoy staying in the house by herself, and sleep was not coming easily anymore. She could only be comfortably settled when the space in the bed next to her was warm, and Edward was spooning behind her.

She knew that it would be late, and it would be more than likely that most of the residents of the reservation would be sleeping; however, she felt it was worth a try. She had no problem whatsoever in getting Jake out of his bed.

Bella started down the dark road to the reservation, rain drops starting to splatter on her windshield. She could feel the cold puffs of air through the windows that accompanied a brewing storm. Great. That was all she needed - to drive down the black road to La Push that was canopied by dark trees whipping in the wind with terrifying creatures from scary fairy tales on her mind.

But it still was not going to stop her.

She rolled her windows up, locking the doors. She kept her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary, and her imagination was on overtime, causing her to see monsters and witches around every corner.

As she reached the reservation, the heavens opened up, and the rain started to pour. Bella shivered; she hated the rain, and it didn't help the fact that she was already feeling creeped out. The rain was only adding to the eeriness of the night on top of everything else.

Bella pulled her truck around the corner from Jacob's garage and stepped out, pulling her hood up over her hair - not that it would do any good. The downpour was torrential.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement coming out of the woods. Through the distance, and the blur of the water dropping down her face, she made out that it was a very wet, tall, and shirtless Jacob, wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off jean shorts and some Nikes. His head was down as he trudged toward his house. He had not spotted her yet.

Bella started at a run. _Mono, my ass. What the fuck is going on? _she thought. "Jacob!" she screamed as she hurtled towards him as fast as her legs could carry her. As she approached, Bella lost her footing and slipped in the wet mud, sliding across the ground face first.

Jacob heard her shout and looked up, shocked when he saw his friend sprawled out on the ground nearby. He ran toward her and fell to his knees.

"Bells? What in the hell are you doing here?" he asked, somewhat annoyed, but at the same time concerned for his friend.

"You don't have fucking mono," she growled as she got to her feet and pushed at Jacob's shoulder. "Why have you been ignoring my calls? I needed to talk to you, Jake. You even got your dad to lie to me. What the fuck is your problem?"

He sighed and helped her regain her balance. "I-I can't tell you."

She stared at him, her wide, brown eyes reflecting the headlights from her truck. "What the hell do you mean, you _can't_ tell me?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "I've needed your help, and you're supposed to be my friend. Why the fuck have you been lying to me?"

"Look, Bells. I know I haven't been there for you, especially with Edward missing, but trust me on this. Get back in your truck, and go back home where you're safe."

"Jesus! Jacob!" Bella scoffed. "You know as well as I do that La Push is one of the places I feel the safest. What if I don't feel safe _alone_ in my house? What if I just want my best friend to take care of me? To at least act like he gives a shit? You might have all this secret stuff that you can't tell me about going on in your super important life, but you know what, I have, too. I want to talk to you about something and you _will_ give me answers."

"Bella..." Jacob said, pain evident in his voice.

"Oh, don't you 'Bella' me," she said, her hands on her hips. "Now are we going to talk out here in this downpour, or are we going to go inside?"

Jacob looked around and then grabbed Bella roughly by the arm, pulling her into the cover of the garage. He switched on the light and slammed the door behind them. He gripped at his rain soaked hair, walking away from her and over to where his black and silver motorcycle stood. He turned and looked at Bella, who was still standing, staring at him expectantly, her hands fixed to her hips.

"Talk, Jake," she growled.

"About what? Give me a little hint here, Bells. I don't know what's got you all riled up. Is this all because I haven't called you back?"

Bella closed the distance between them and prodded him in the chest with her forefinger. "You know, don't you?" she spat.

"Know what?"

"You know what's happened to Edward," she challenged, her voice breaking on his name. She angrily swiped at her face, determined not to cry in front of Jake.

She knew she had hit pay dirt when Jake remained silent.

"Spill it," she yelled, frustrated that she was so close, yet he was clammed up.

Jake sighed and sat down on the seat of his bike. "I'm sorry, Bells. I really am, but I can't tell you."

Bella felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. "W-what?" she whispered, wanting to yell, but not having the energy to do so.

"Listen, Bells. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're hurting, but I can't help you. I wish I could, but nothing I can say will help you and get Edward to come back."

Bella looked up at him. "You don't think he'll come back? You honestly think he's gone for good?"

Jacob cursed quietly under his breath. "I... shit, I don't know, Bella, but you gotta be prepared, you know, in case he doesn't." The sadness in his huge brown eyes was evident. "You need to be prepared to move on, just in case."

"He _will_ come back; he told me he would."

"You've heard from him?"

Bella nodded.

"How?" Jacob asked quietly.

She sighed and told Jacob of receiving Edward's letter and of finding the house with another correspondence there. "I guess I'll just wait at the house and see who turns up."

Jacob looked horror-struck. "NO!" he shouted.

Bella crossed her arms across her chest. "And why not?" she taunted.

He ran his hands through his now short hair. "Just...just trust me, Bells, please. Don't do that."

"Then fucking talk; don't feed me some crap. I'm not a child, so don't treat me like one. I want the truth; I need to know what you know. The stories, Jacob. Are. They. True?" she asked, punctuating the last three words, looking at him in the eyes, angry tears streaming down her face.

Jacob didn't reply nor did he break eye contact with her.

"Jake, please," Bella begged, sinking to her knees on the floor of the garage. "Please, just tell me. I can't take this. I need to know what's going on; I can't live without him."

Jacob's face contorted in pain.

"I didn't understand what a Cold One was," Bella told him, her voice suddenly much quieter. "Jake, I know this sounds crazy, but...is...is Edward...has he been taken by…vampires?"

Jacob opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out except a choking sound.

Bella crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised. If he was trying to distract her, it was not working. "Answer me, Jake."

"I-I can't."

Bella picked up a screwdriver that was on the bench beside her and threw it across the room. "Goddamn it, Jake! Stop screwing around with me, and answer me!"

"Bells, I literally _can't_ tell you," he said.

She gritted her teeth. "You mean you don't _want_ to."

He shook his head. "No, I mean I literally..._can't_. I'm bound too tightly." Again, he looked as if he started to choke on something.

"Bound by what?" she asked, confused and worried. As pissed as she was, Jake was still her best friend, and she did not like the sound of anyone making him do something he did not want to do. It sounded almost as if he had been forced to enter some type of servitude. "Does Leah know what's going on?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes."

Again, she felt fresh anger flood through her. They were supposed to be her friends. "Then why the hell hasn't she called me back and let me know what's been going on?"

"Bella...please."

Suddenly, Bella sat down in a chair, hard. "Oh, my God. The stories are true, aren't they? That's why you can't tell me; it's supposed to be a tribal secret." She felt woozy all of a sudden, the room spinning around her.

"Bells! Are you all right?" he asked, at her side within a second. "Come on, take some deep breaths," he encouraged.

Bella put her head between her knees and did as Jacob said. She started to feel some better and slowly rose back up. "They are true, aren't they?"

His silence was deafening - and the only answer she needed.

"Holy fuck," she whispered, attempting to wrap her human brain around the fact that mythical creatures actually did exist - and Edward was, apparently, now one of them. Suddenly, his words to her made sense.

_Mortal danger..._

_I must keep this to myself for your safety..._

_Changed me forever..._

_I will get control of whatever I am now..._

_I must be ambiguous for your safety..._

_I am afraid for your safety..._

_I am a danger to you..._

Bella felt all of the blood drain from her face. It was true, and it all made sense now. He had told her he'd had an accident but had been helped by the Cullens. And whatever aid they administered to him had turned him into something else. Something that put her in danger.

The stories and legends were true. Vampires did exist - and Edward was now one of them.

They had taken him away from her and turned him into a vampire - a bloodthirsty killer. But he still loved her. He said that he still wanted her. Did he want _her - _Bella_ - _or was he just thirsting for her blood.

"Bells... come on, Bella, please, wake up, talk to me. Bells!" Jake's voice began to sink into her head, and she fluttered her eyes open.

"Jake..." she breathed. "Edward is a vampire. You have got to help me."

Jacob wrapped his huge arms around Bella's entire shaking form and engulfed her into a protective hug. He kissed her temple and rocked her gently. "Bells, I can't. I'm so sorry. If he is... then, that's it. He can't be helped. The Edward you know and love is dead. All that's left now is a soulless monster. He'll kill you as soon as he sets his eyes on you. The letters... they're a trap," he whispered to her, his hand stroking at her cheek gently, forcing her to look at him in his eyes.

Bella shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no, no! He's different, Jake, I know it. I know he is. He wants to be good. He's not bad."

"You can't trust him, Bella. You can't trust any of them. They play games to catch their prey. You're just a game to him now. A conquest. He wants to literally suck the life out of you."

"Y... y... you don't know that. He isn't. Please, he's _good," Bella_ said with a sob, clinging onto her best friend for dear life. He was still shirtless and wet from the rain, but the heat radiated from his body. He was so_hot_. It was as though he were running the highest fever she had ever come across. "Are you sick? Really? You're not, are you?"

Jacob didn't respond; he just held her tighter, his eyes clenched shut.

"Have you changed, as well?"

Again, there was no response. He just clutched her tighter. "Ow... Jake... you're hurting me." He lessened his grip. "Are you afraid?" No reply. "I'm scared. So frightened. I can't be without him. I'm dead without Edward. I have nothing without him. I'm alone, and I hate it."

Jake spoke up. "You're not alone; you have me, and I'll protect you from him. It's my job now." He sounded broken.

"What do you mean, it's your _job_ now? No...it's not. Your job is to protect your wife and children. I am supposed to be with Edward. And I'm going to find him. If he wants to kill me, then he can. At least I won't be alone anymore."

Jacob saw red and pushed Bella away, getting to his feet. "Don't be so stupid. He's just a guy. He's practically dead now, anyway. He. Will. Kill. You. Bella. Don't you understand that? He. Doesn't. Want. Your. Love."

Bella closed her eyes and looked at the ground. "I don't care," she whispered. "I can't do this life without him. If it ends, I want it to be with him, whatever the circumstance."

"I won't let you."

"It's not your choice, Jake. Go be with your wife. She's going to have your baby any day now. You can't be chasing me all the way across the state."

Using the chair for support, Bella shakily pushed herself to her feet. "I came here because I thought you were my friend. I thought you would help me."

"I'm not going to help you get dead," he told her sharply. "Please, Bells, I am _begging _you. Don't do anything stupid. Think about it. He is gone now. He's not coming back. I am _so _sorry. I can't tell you...I know how much you love him. But he's dead now. You have to start to move on."

"I can't move on, because I know he's still here. He's watching me, Jake. Even if he is a monster now, there is a part of him that still wants me, and I'll _always _want and need him."

Bella brushed past him and Jacob reached out, grabbing her clammy hand and locking their fingers together for a brief moment. "Bella...please."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sniffing gently. "You know I won't change my mind." And with that, she stepped back outside into the darkness. The rain had lessened a little, and the wind had dropped. Jacob couldn't move as his best friend walked away from him.

Away to face her inevitable death.

**End Notes: Reviews make our day brighter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has given us love and support on this story. We know where this is going, and we appreciate everyone who has stuck with us. We're getting to the good stuff now! If you'd like to be informed of teasers and updates, follow us on Facebook under LisaDawn Fanfiction and Eternally Cullen-Fanfiction and on Twitter under (at)LisaDawn75 and (at) EternallyCullen. Hope to see you there!**

* * *

Edward tossed and turned on his new bed, unable to settle down. Unlike his new siblings, he had yet to master the art of just… being still. He was not kidding himself. It was Bella he was concerned about.

It had been three long weeks since Edward had left Bella his letter. Three excruciatingly long weeks since Alice had confirmed that she had seen Bella open said letter and reread it several times. Three weeks, and there was still no response.

He had asked Alice if she had seen Bella leave anything at the house for him, but she told him that nothing was there, yet. He felt discouraged and depressed. Maybe Bella had decided not to wait for him but to move on to bigger and better things… or someone else.

He should be happy for her. It was what was best for her and her safety. But he was not happy… he could not be happy without Bella.

The thirst he felt burning the back of his throat on a constant basis was his eternal battle. If a human was within smelling distance, it was almost more than he could bear to not take them. He had many times dreamed about running up to them and drinking from them before they ever knew what had hit them. Easy... it would be so easy.

Jasper had sympathized with him, sharing his story with Edward and then leaving him with a sense of calm. It was better than any Valium could have been.

His problem had been Carlisle. He had heard Carlisle's thoughts, and they were so good and sincere, that Edward could not help but respect the man who had taken the place of his father. Carlisle stuck to the animal diet, along with the rest of his new family; however, Carlisle had never drunk from a human at all. The only time he had even tasted human blood was when he had saved the rest of the family's lives by turning them into what they were now.

Carlisle was the first really good man he had ever known. Oh, his father had been a good man, but he had been a lawyer, and Edward was aware that there were times he had not taken the high road to win a case. But Carlisle actually always put others first and above his own wants and desires. Hell, he had now resisted human blood for so long, he was able to work as a surgeon, with his hands covered in human blood, without giving it a notice.

Edward just did not want to disappoint him. But he was having an extremely difficult time sustaining himself on just animal blood. He desired human blood - immensely.

He listened to the thoughts around him and found Carlisle in his office, buried in a medical journal. He needed to talk to his adoptive father – now.

Edward moved silently through the house, although he knew everyone could hear him still. He hesitated before knocking on Carlisle's study door.

"Come in."

Edward opened the door and slowly walked in. He was not surprised to see that Carlisle had already had his office completely unpacked and set up. "Carlisle, do you have a moment?"

Carlisle set his book down and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Of course, Edward. Please, come in."

Edward closed the door behind him and sat in the offered chair. Carlisle had folded his hands on the top of his mahogany desk, giving Edward his full attention.

"What can I do for you? Is it regarding Bella?"

Edward felt his dead heart constrict in pain. "Yes, it is, in a way. Alice has been watching the house and so far, she has not written back to me."

Carlisle sighed, empathy etched upon his beautiful features. "Edward, you might have to deal with the fact that Bella is gone. We've discussed this and the danger she would be subjected to."

"Carlisle, I hope you know how much I've come to respect you over these past couple of months. But I don't know if I can fight this thirst like you do. And if Bella is indeed out of my life, then I've made a decision."

"What have you decided to do, son?"

"I am going to do what I was designed to do."

A look of pain flashed across Carlisle's face. "Are you sure?"

Edward nodded. "I want to do some good with what I've been given. I think my ability to read minds might help me save some innocent people by just hunting the dangerous and criminal."

Carlisle sighed again, sounding weary. "Whatever you wish, Edward. Just know that we will always be here for you."

He felt a little choked up and doubted himself for a fraction of a second. "Thank you, Carlisle. I will return."

Carlisle smiled at him. "I will hold you to that."

* * *

The phone rang again; it was the fourth time that morning. Bella sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was the school _again. _Bella had told them that she was sick, and they knew about Edward going missing and presumed dead, and yet they still would not leave her be.

She had barely moved from her spot on the couch in three weeks. She got up to eat, drink, and to use the restroom. There was a thin layer of dust starting to cover the furniture in her living room, and the mail was piling up, but Bella could not bring herself to do the mundane tasks.

She couldn't even bring herself to pick up the pen and sheet of paper that she had set on the table in front of her, either. She wanted, more than anything, to correspond with Edward and to talk to him, but there was something holding her back. What if Jacob had been right? What if it was all a lie? She didn't doubt what he had become, but ideas about him bring brainwashed were still playing in her mind. She also could not erase from her mind the fact that Jake had told her that he would not be Edward anymore, just some monster who wanted to kill her.

Bella was basically terrified of the truth.

She was also afraid of what would happen if she didn't reply to him. She knew that she would remain the shell of the person she had become without him. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and die.

With a trembling hand, she reached out and picked up the pen and began clicking the top absently. She fingered the paper, and she began to cry, her salty tears cascading freely down her white, gaunt cheeks. They splashed onto the paper, staining and mottling the crisp whiteness.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Bella swore as she rubbed roughly at her sore eyes and sniffed loudly. She was about to put the point of the pen to the paper when her cell phone started to ring, causing Bella to jump. She looked at the display. _Dad – Work. _"Shit." She let it ring for a minute and then realized that her dad was not going to give in until she answered.

"Hi, Dad."

"Bella, I was worried. Did you lose your phone?"

"No, I was sleeping," Bella lied as she sunk back into the comfort of her couch.

"Oh... well, okay. I was just calling to check in. The school called me, Bells. They're worried about you. They understand that you need some time, but you need to talk to them. They say that they have been trying to get a hold of you."

Bella sighed deeply. "Yeah. It's all too much. They have been calling too much. I can't deal with them right now."

"I'm sorry, honey, but you have to snap out of this," Charlie spoke through the phone sternly. "They are highly concerned for you. You've not turned up to work in three weeks, whereas you'd never taken a sick day before. They want to help you, Isabella."

Bella hated it when he called her by her full name. She felt like a child in trouble. "I... I know. Listen... Cha... Dad. I can't at the moment; I really can't talk about this. I need more time. I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm going to do… I just want Edward back."

Charlie's voice softened. "You won't even talk to Jacob... and your mother said that she didn't believe you when you told her that you were okay. You need to get some help, Bells. I can't let you carry on like this. Depression is hard to deal with, but you need to get on with your life. Talk to your friends... leave the house, even if it's only to go to the store..."

By that point, Bella had zoned out enough to stop listening to her father's words. She remembered to hum in the right places and sniff occasionally, but she wasn't really hearing him.

"Okay Bells? Listen, I have to go now, a call just came in, but I'll call you tomorrow. Think about what I said, okay?"

Of course, she hadn't heard him, but she thought it best to agree. "Yes, sure. I will dad. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

She tossed the phone back onto the couch next to her and pulled at her hair. She wished everyone would stop calling her and just butt the hell out. The only person she wanted to talk to was Edward. She realized then that the only person who could help was herself. She needed to write back to him. She needed to talk to him.

She picked up the paper and pen, moving into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. She hoped a change of scenery would help her.

_Dear Edward,_

_Please forgive me for waiting so long to write to you. I honestly don't know where my head is right now. Everything is so messed up, and I'm utterly confused. I read your letter several times a day. It still sort of smells like you. _

_I wanted to write before, I really did, but each and every time I tried, my mind screamed for me not too... that you were not real. _

_You gave me some clues as to what you have become, and I've figured it out. You said that me knowing would put me in danger, but I pretty much figured it out for myself – with the help of your letter and some old tribal legends from Jake. _

_I know what you are and what you eat. I don't understand it, and it frightens me so much, but you still sound like you, Edward. I want to trust you. How can I make this easier? I have tried to live without you, but I can't function. I can't go out of the house. I can't live without you in my life. I need you, Edward, and I don't care what you are now as I'm sure that __you__ are in there... somewhere. _

_I love you so much, and I'll never stop loving you. I just can't move on. I will never love another person as much as I love you, and I don't want to. We were made to be together. I have faith that you will come back to me. I want you so much. Is there anything that I can do to make this easier? Are we ever going to get to see each other again? _

_Would you to kill me if we were together? Because that's what you do, right? You kill people for your food?_

_Whether you do or not, I honestly don't care. I just want you back. I can't function without you, and I'd rather die by your hand than to live without you for one moment longer._

_Please, come back to me. I need you._

_All my love,_

_Bella_

Bella sat and reread her letter several times. Had she just signed her own death warrant? She wasn't sure, but she did know that she had told the truth. If it meant she was able to see Edward once more, she would be willing to give her life, so long as he was the one to take it.

If she could not live with him, she would be happy to just not live at all.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your love and support on this story. EternallyCullen and LisaDawn75 appreciate each and every one of you! We do apologize for any delay in getting this chapter out to you! Hopefully the next one will be much quicker!**

* * *

Edward had expected to struggle, and he did not expect it to be so easy. However, he loved the tracking and listening to the evil, disgusting, and perverted thoughts of the criminals of the Seattle streets. He found that he loved the stalking and the hunting. But most of all, he craved the feeling of the kill – the delicious, hot, and thick human blood as it slid down his throat.

They all deserved to die – killers, cold-blooded murderers, rapists, and pedophiles. Edward thought that he might feel guilt after his first kill, but he didn't. It reminded him of a hazy human memory; he and Bella enjoying an HBO show about a serial killer who would rid the world of other killers._ David... Deeter... Dexter... yes, I'm sure that's right. _

No matter whom he was tracking or drinking, his thoughts never strayed from Bella. She was the main reason why he was doing this. If he could not be with her, then he would make the world a safer place for her.

He missed her more every moment of his existence to the point where he felt physical pain whenever he thought of her. But he was distracted from her, for the moment, by what was unfolding in front of his eyes.

A young woman was taking a shortcut through an alley, most likely on her way home from work. It was already dark, so she did not see the bulky man who was dodging behind dumpsters in pursuit of her.

The young woman had a hood over her head, so Edward could not see her hair color, but to him, she could have been Bella. The thought that this disgusting excuse of a man was following her, intending to do harm, sent Edward over the edge.

Before the night was over, this animal would know what it felt like to be hunted. He would be the prey – the weaker of the two.

Edward almost rubbed his hands together in glee. He'd had no idea the power trip this would cause.

He knew that Carlisle disapproved, and that had made his leaving very difficult. In the few short months he had been with the Cullens, he had come to look at Carlisle like the father figure he had missed out on during his adult life. He had been an only child, and his new adopted siblings had become the brothers and sisters he had never had.

He had blamed Alice at first for turning him. Now, however, he looked at her in a different light. He understood she had been trying to save him. Her gift of foresight had told her that she needed to rescue him; therefore, he must have had a purpose left on this earth.

And currently, that purpose was continuing to stalk the young woman down the alley. Edward could hear the acceleration in the woman's pulse and respirations, so he knew that she was aware of the man following her. What in the world was she doing walking down these creepy alleys at this time, anyway?

Edward saw the girl whip her head around. The terrified look on her face confirmed to him that she knew she was being stalked. She had seen her predator, and he did not try to hide from her. With his hands by his sides, he carried on. The terrified woman began to pick up her pace, breaking into a clumsy run. She tripped and stumbled on the debris which scattered the ground. Her predator laughed loudly; he was only a few yards from her now.

The venom within Edward reached the boiling point, and his throat burned as the evil man in front of him started to play out different scenarios in his mind – the things he wished to do to his victim before taking his blade to her throat and robbing her.

"Oh, don't cry little girl," he crooned. "It'll only hurt a little... maybe," he said, laughing.

Suddenly, the man found himself flying backwards through the air, crashing into some trash cans.

"What the hell?" he cried out, the screams of the young girl drowning his words out to all but Edward.

Edward looked at the young woman, and he saw Bella in her features – the brown eyes, the long, brown hair... "Run," he said to her quietly. "Go home and stay there."

She nodded numbly and turned, tripping over some debris in her way.

"Wh-who are you?" Stalker stuttered out.

Edward could see the fear in his eyes – could smell it seeping from his pores. It was a heady feeling for him to know that he could cause the hunter to become the hunted.

"Who am I?" Edward asked him, baring his razor sharp teeth. "I am your worst fucking nightmare. I'm the one who is going to send you straight to Hell."

The man, now victim, backed up a little. "I don't know what you're talking about." _Oh, my God. Has he seen me? Is he a cop? Is he the one that took my list?_

Edward cocked his head at the man's thoughts. "Hmmm, interesting. Seems that this wouldn't have been your first offense." Edward watched as faces of his victims, many young and female, flew through his head. There were so many of them that it almost made him dizzy.

Edward knew that had he still been human, he would have vomited. "You don't need to know what I'm talking about. Just prepare to meet your maker."

"Bullshit," he taunted, regaining his footing and pulling out a switchblade. "If you're not the cops, then you're the one who's gonna die. You don't fuck with me."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Try it. I dare you. I _beg_ you; try it." He found that taunting his prey was actually a form of entertainment. It made it so much more interesting. He had discovered that the provocation riled his victims up more, therefore making them more afraid. People who were afraid tasted so much better. He figured it was the adrenaline.

Edward stalked towards his prey, who backed up quickly, stumbling and falling into a dumpster. Edward laughed and licked his lips, baring his teeth further. The evil man before him looked like he was going to piss his pants.

"Should I play with you some more or put you out of everyone's misery?" Edward asked out loud.

The man's hand that was holding the knife was shaking. "You're out of your mind!"

Edward laughed again. "If you think so... but in all honesty, you're the crazy one. I think your kill count is actually higher than mine, and hell, I'm not even human. I was designed and created to kill."

_If I feign to the right, maybe I can run to the left and get away from this psycho. _"What the fuck are you talking about?" His hand was shaking so badly, he almost dropped his blade.

"Now, that doesn't concern you... if you're not bright enough to figure it out, then you need not know. But, because I'm kind, I will give you a choice. We can either do this the fun way, slow and steady – well, fun for me, anyway – or we can make it quick. What do you say?"

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm getting out of here." He began to run, but Edward was suddenly in front of him, causing him to fall to the pavement.

"Jesus Christ... you really don't have any working cells left in that screwed up, sick brain of yours, do you?" Edward was just inches away from him. He could practically _feel _the man's rapid pulse. "You're not getting away. You will never hurt anyone again. You won't even _think _of causing anyone harm because, where you are going, you won't even have thoughts. You are the one who's going to die in this alley."

_Not a cop... He's definitely not a cop. _

"Not a cop," Edward confirmed, grinning and swallowing the venom which had pooled in his mouth. "But, like I said, your worst nightmare. Now try and hold still; this might hurt a little."

And quick as a flash, Edward was behind his victim, one arm in a crushing grip around his torso, holding his arms to his sides. His other hand pulled roughly at the man's grease-ridden hair, yanking it hard and giving him better access to his jugular. "You can scream, if you want. I don't mind," he whispered, his icy breath washing across the man's neck.

The man whimpered. Edward grinned and leaned in closer, his lips brushing the sweaty skin of his neck. He felt the thrum-thrum thrumming of his pulse. Edward opened his mouth and bit down, his teeth slicing through the skin as though it was soft butter. The man winced in pain but didn't scream; Edward felt his whole body tense. He began to drink from the man, releasing suction and then taking long pulls. His victim began to scream, and his body convulsed as the venom began to work in his system.

The man tasted good, and Edward was not afraid to enjoy drinking from him. He knew that in his own way, he was doing good for the world, and although the girl he had saved had smelled delicious, he did not feel the need to kill her. He had his eyes on the prize, and the prize was sickeningly evil.

The man tried to struggle, but Edward gripped him harder and felt the bones in his arms, and several of his ribs, crack under his stone hold. "I told you to keep still," he growled. "But I really don't mind... I mean, it's not like anyone is going to hear you. We're all alone."

Edward grabbed the man's head again and took another bite from the other side of his neck. It wouldn't take long to drain him. The man was in agony, his bones crushed.

Eighteen pulls of his sweet, thick, and hot blood. That was all it took. The man was limp, lifeless, and dead in his arms. Edward was full and satiated. He slung the man onto his shoulder and scaled the nearest building. He was always careful about disposing of the bodies. He would take them into the woods outside the city limits and bury them deep into the forest floor. He didn't like to leave a mess; the last thing he wanted was for the Volturi to come looking for him.

He'd just finished covering the killer's body when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Edward dusted off his hands and pulled it out, looking at the display.

_Alice. _

There would only be one reason as to why she would call him.

"Alice? Is she okay?"

Alice's bell-like voice chimed into Edwards's ear. "She's been to the house, Edward. She's left you a letter."

"What did it say?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Alice scoffed. "I don't know. I didn't go and get it, and I certainly wouldn't have read it!"

Edward warred with himself. Should he go get it and take the chance of running into Bella, or should he ask Alice to pick it up for him?

"You can go get it," Alice told him. "It'll be fine."

Edward felt as if she was leaving something out, but he readily agreed. The idea of having something that his Bella had touched was too overpowering. He would not have been able to stay away if he tried. "I'll go," he said quickly.

"Okay, call me if you need anything, Edward," Alice said, a strange undertone to her voice.

"Yeah, sure," he said quickly, disconnecting the call. He was already running toward Forks.

He knew when he passed the outskirts of the town as his mind was filled with an array of voices thinking of mundane things, arguments, and teachers in the school. He continued on until he knew he was at the edge of the Cullen property, where he slowed slightly.

He began to slow to a human speed until the house came into view. With his new vision, he could see a white envelope lying upon the covered porch, protected from the rain. He slowly walked up to the house and, with trembling hands, picked up the envelope that had _Edward _written on it in Bella's scrawl. He held the paper up to his face, inhaling deeply, her faded scent making him dizzy.

It was the most appealing smell he had ever sensed.

He gently opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. It smelled even more so of Bella and he groaned, wishing he could hold her in his arms. His fingers trembling, he unfolded the paper.

He read the words on the paper, wishing he could produce tears. The beginning was so sad, he could feel her pain. Part of him had hoped that she had moved on – that she would not feel this pain he felt. But part of him was happy that she still loved him. He read on.

Oh, holy hell. _I know what you are and what you eat. I don't understand it, and it frightens me so much, but you still sound like you, Edward. _

Jacob. Jacob had told her. Of course he knew. The Cullens had made a pact with the Quileutes long ago, and that legend would have been passed down. Shit!

_Would you to kill me if we were together? Because that's what you do, right? You kill people for your food? Whether you do or not, I honestly don't care. I just want you back. I can't function without you, and I'd rather die by your hand than to live without you for one moment longer. Please, come back to me. I need you._

How could his Bella, the girl he remembered as loving life, basically offer herself up as a sacrifice? _I_ _can't function without you, and I'd rather die by your hand than to live without you for one moment longer._

Would he kill her if they came into contact? He did not think so. He had been hunting in Seattle and had been able to choose. Bella's scent on the letter was simply delicious, and he knew how much he _wanted _her from that – but he knew that he did not want to bite and drain her. He loved her far too much for that to happen. If he could keep control with a total stranger, then surely he could remain in control and not kill the love of his life?

He suddenly heard a sound he had been both hoping to hear - and dreading. He could detect the sound of her old Chevy truck on the highway. He would know that sound anywhere. When the tires turned onto the lane leading to the house, he was torn. Should he run and hide, not taking any chances with her life? Or should he wait, so he could finally feast his eyes on what he'd been living for all along? He felt like a starving man who was being offered something taboo.

He stood motionless on the porch, unable to decide. Before he knew it, Bella's faded red truck was visible through the overgrowth.

Run and hide? Stay? What to do?

Suddenly, her truck was out of the trees, and he was able to see her shocked expression at him standing on the porch.

He could make out her deep brown eyes, wide with surprise – and excitement.

She hurriedly put the truck in park, the gears grinding in protest, and she jumped out, ready to run toward him.

"Wait," he called softly. And then he saw it.

Shock. And he remembered how he must look to her. They stood there, staring at each other, as her brown eyes stared into his eyes – eyes that used to be green. Only, they were now a vivid crimson due to his hunting activities in Seattle.

They were human blood-filled eyes. He took a slow step forward, never breaking eye contact with her.

Bella remained perfectly still. She looked afraid.

"Edward?" she whispered.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and alerting! Your excitement and love of this story just makes us work faster!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, unfortunately. We only own the plot to this story.**

* * *

Unable to move, Bella stayed rooted to the spot as she stared into the bright red eyes before her. The only time she'd seen crimson so bright was from fresh blood, which typically made her faint. Behind the color, she saw some familiarity, but the blood swirling in Edward's irises was overpowering everything else.

She managed to tear her eyes away from his, for a moment. She knew the man standing before her. There was no mistaking who he was; it just looked as though he'd had a lot of plastic surgery. His features were sharper and so much more defined. His lips looked fuller, and his body appeared harder – more toned. She could tell this, even through his shirt and pants. He was dressed well, and even though Bella didn't have much of an interest in fashion, she could tell that the labels were designer. Edward had never much cared for named brands – even though he had been able to afford them. Outside of work, he would spend most of his time in track pants, jeans, and hoodies.

Finally, he was pale – so pale; his skin was ivory and perfectly flawless. She ached to reach out and touch him, but she knew that if the legends were true, he'd be ice cold. She wondered if he also felt like stone.

Edward had been great looking before; Bella had always been concerned of the parade of girls trying to get at his heart, but now he was devastatingly beautiful and utterly gorgeous. Bella found herself even more attracted to him than she had before – which she had not thought possible.

She met his eyes again, and she couldn't work out if she was afraid or not.

It was still Edward. She trusted him, and now they were standing just ten feet apart. She'd not laid eyes on him in over a month. Bella felt as if she were finally surrounded by water after wandering, parched, in a desert.

"Edward," she breathed again. He had told her not to move, and although her legs were protesting – begging for her to step forward and into his arms – and her body was aching for his touch, she remained still, trembling slightly. "Please tell me you're real and I'm not dreaming. I'd pinch myself, but you know I'd only bruise."

"You're not dreaming, Bella," he confirmed, his voice as smooth as rich velvet. The words seemed to just roll off his tongue. He sounded so different, yet there was still an element of _Edward _in there.

"Oh, my God," Bella whispered, tears filling her brown eyes. She allowed them to stream down her face, afraid that if she closed her eyes, he would disappear again. "Edward?"

"I'm here." He inhaled deeply, and her scent washed over him harder. He swallowed as the venom pooled in his mouth. He willed it to go away; he needed to be strong. He loved Bella too much; he could not hurt her – ever. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply again. His whole body was thrumming in time with her racing pulse; it was as if his body was in tune with hers. Her blood was positively singing to him. He wantedher _so_ much.

"Don't move, please, love. Just give me a moment." He took a tentative step toward her, concentrating on controlling himself and swallowing back the venom. It wasn't easy, but Edward knew that as tantalizing as she smelled to him – as much as her blood was calling out – he really did not want to kill her. He could not.

Bella nodded and did as he asked, never moving and never breaking their stare. She watched as he edged towards her, uncertainty etched onto his perfect features. His brow was furrowed, although not creased.

As Edward moved closer, he could feel the heat radiating off of Bella's tiny body. His whole being vibrated, and he inhaled sharply again, screwing his eyes shut. If he reached out, he'd be able to touch her.

Ever so slowly and cautiously, he stretched his arm out. Bella watched the journey of his right hand as it closed the space between them. She could smell him – and he smelled like nothing else that she had ever experienced before. Sweet – almost like cotton candy and rich cocoa mixed together. Her mouth watered, and she breathed him in deeply, closing her eyes as his fingers hovered in front of her face for a few long seconds.

Her eyes flew open, and she jumped a little when he finally touched her. As she expected, his touch was icy - but at the same time, it burned and tickled her skin, almost like a mild electric shock. She could not help the gasp which escaped her lips.

Edward didn't withdraw his hand. It lingered as he traced her jaw line, and Bella leaned into his touch closing her eyes. "You don't know how incredible that feels, Edward." His hand was icy, but Bella didn't mind. Just the fact that Edward was touching her…

"I know. I never thought I'd get to see you again. Touching you makes this so real. I have missed you _so _much, Bella. I am _so_ sorry. Please, forgive me."

Bella opened her eyes, and her brow furrowed in confusion. "F-forgive you? Edward... I..."

Edward took a step back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit, Bella… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you, and I never meant for this to happen."

"Shhh," Bella cooed, taking a careful step towards her boyfriend. She reached out and pulled his cold hand away from his face. "I know... I'm just so happy you're back. I can't live without you. Oh, God, I missed you so much."

She entwined their fingers and watched as she felt Edward tense up, inhale deeply, and then relax. "It's true, isn't it? What Jacob told me?"

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"Not much, just small details... more of a Quileute legend. But I put two and two together and came up with five, thanks to _Google_ – but it seems that five is the correct answer – in this case."

Edward closed his eyes and dropped her hand. "Just say it, Bella. Tell me what I am. I need to hear it from your own lips."

Bella trembled and quickly folded her arms to stop herself from touching him again. She felt so stupid. What if he wasn't a vampire?"

"Please. Say it... out loud."

Bella sniffed but didn't wipe away her tears. "Vampire," she whispered.

Edward moved back to her and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "And you believe that?" he asked, remembering full well that Bella was much the skeptic. He vaguely recalled that during his human life referring to her as _Scully – _the pair of them had both watched far too many seasons of _The X Files. _They had both thought more like Scully. Mulder, although entertaining, was far too out there for the two of them.

"I know it's crazy, but I do."

Edward swallowed.

"So, what are you going to do with me?"

Edward touched her face again and stepped even closer, so that they stood barely three inches apart. "What do you mean?" he asked her softly.

"Are you going kill me, now?"

"No, love... of course not. I can't. I don't ever want to hurt you. But I can't be without you, either."

Bella felt hopeful. "You don't want to drink my blood?" she asked, surprised.

Edward pondered for a moment. Yes, he _wanted _to drink from her. That was when he noticed that there was something there. Something about the way she was singing to him – the way in which her blood and her heartbeat made him feel. Something powerful. But he wouldn't. He loved her too much.

"You... _shit... _Bella... Your scent... you smell incredible. But I don't _want _to drink from you. My throat is burning just being in your vicinity, but I want _you _more."

"So, this is really hard for you?"

Edward swallowed and nodded sadly. He couldn't ever lie to her. Bella understood, and she finally wiped away her tears. "It's hard, but I know how much I love and care about you. I don't remember much about my life, but I am certain that I can recall every single memory that _we _created together, with your help. It's going to be hard, and I'll have to be extra careful, but I'm sure that we can work this out. I'd like to try."

Bella smiled happily. "Good. We can take as long as you need, but all I know is that I need you in my life. I don't want to spend any more time without you. This has been like living in hell."

"At first," Edward began, "I thought I was in hell. I wanted to be dead so much, because to exist in a world and know that you were at arm's reach – and to not be able to touch you – was just killing me."

"I felt the same way, Edward. It was bittersweet to find out that you were alive, but that I couldn't reach you. It _was_ hell. I didn't think I was going to be able to function."

"How is work?" he asked conversationally, and his vivid eyes narrowed when she hung her head.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I haven't been back."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between the fingers of his right hand. "Bella, just because my life is over does not mean yours is."

"YES, IT IS," she yelled, tears streaming out of her eyes even harder. She felt her pulse hammering throughout her body, and she knew that it must be causing Edward pain, but she couldn't help herself. "Don't you remember things we did? Movies we watched? Remember _Titanic_? You jump, I jump, remember? It's the same damn thing, Edward! We're in it together!"

He rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "I can't go on, if I know that you're miserable, Bella." Her letter was crushed in his fist.

"Then don't go away," she whispered. She stared at him imploringly.

Edward stared deeply into her eyes, brown drowning in red. _Wait a minute... it's blessedly silent. What the fuck?_

"What are you thinking?" he whispered. _Is it possible that she's so shocked by my appearance that her mind is... blank?_

She swiped at her eyes. "I'm thinking that I still must be dreaming. That you are a figment of my imagination. That you're going to disappear, and I'll never see you again."

His forehead crinkled in confusion. "Then why can't I hear you?" he muttered.

She overheard his comment. "What are you talking about?" Surely, vampires did not have hearing problems.

He shook his head, his eyes boring into hers again. She was beginning to squirm under his close scrutiny. "What are you thinking now?"

_That I'm beginning to worry about your mental health. _"I'm wondering what the hell you're talking about."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose again. "It's obviously very complicated..."

She crossed her arms. She did not want to fight with Edward after she had just found him, but obviously his cheese was sliding off of his cracker a bit. "I'm sure I can keep up."

Edward stared at her intently again before speaking. "Thoughts. Minds. I can hear them, now..."

Bella's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He sighed and brushed his fingers lightly across her cheek before dropping his hand so swiftly, it caused her to jump. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just so easy to be myself with you."

"That's how it should be."

He nodded, standing as still as if he were carved out of stone.

"You jump, I jump?" he asked her, wanting to ensure she was in this for the long haul before he possibly put her in harm's way by telling all of his secrets.

She swiped at her eyes again. "Of course. Whatever it is, just tell me; never be afraid to be yourself with me, no matter what you are now."

He sighed again before speaking. "I can hear... thoughts. Of everyone around me. All of the time," he said softly.

_Holy shit, did he just hear what I thought about him being crazy? _Bella thought frantically, and then looked at his features for confirmation. "Um..."

"But I can't hear yours," he said, confusion etched on his painfully beautiful features. "No matter how hard I try."

_Oh, thank you, God! _She looked into his eyes again, but there was no registration there that he had heard her and was just trying to spare her the embarrassment. "You can hear everyone's thoughts... but mine?"

He nodded. "Yeah, well, I haven't met anyone yet that I couldn't' hear their thoughts. I was so surprised to see you, that I didn't even notice it at first. But it's just wonderfully silent." He sighed in relief. The constant hum was much of the time annoying, even thought he was trying to use his new power to do good for the world.

Her eyes widened. "So, there's something wrong with me? I'm a freak?" she cried.

He reached quickly for her again, his speed making her take an involuntary step back. He dropped his hand. "Of course not. I just confirm that I'm a... vampire... and you think you're the freak? Bella, you're the love of my life – my existence. If anyone's a freak, it's me."

Bella mashed her lips together. "Don't you dare do that."

"Do what?"

"Start putting yourself down."

He shook his head. "Bella, I just told you that I'm something that we always only thought was in literature and myths, and you're worried about me." _That was just so… Bella._

"Of course I am. I love you, Edward. I don't give a shit what you are, just as long as we're together."

"Even though your life could possibly be in danger?" he asked in disbelief.

She stared into his eyes that still made her shiver. "Yes. I meant what I said in the letter. I'd rather be with you and die, than to live another forty years without you in my life."

"I know exactly what you mean," he whispered. "I've thought I'd go insane without you."

"Me, too. Actually, Charlie thinks I have, I think."

He shook his head. "You're not crazy, Bella."

"I'm not now that I'm with you. Take me with you, Edward, please?" she begged. The light was beginning to dim – a storm was on its way. "Don't leave me." She was beginning to hyperventilate at the idea.

He wondered what the Cullens would do – and say – if he showed up at the house in Seattle with Bella. Would she become their dinner, regardless of their dedication to their vegetarian diet? Would her blood be too much for them? _Rosalie and Emmett were talking about starting at Forks High - so surely they were used to being in close vicinity with humans... _

His throat was burning painfully. He would need to hunt, soon.

"Bella?" he choked out. "I-I have to go. I need to hunt."

Her eyes filled up with tears again. "No... Don't leave me, please." She was not above begging.

"I've put you in danger enough for one day."

"No... no, please, you can't. Fuck the danger, Edward. I don't care. Just... please, I can't be alone again." She stepped closer to him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and balled it up in her fist. "Please," she whispered, tears flowing freely.

He froze at her close proximity. "Let me try one thing," he said, his need for her overpowering his good sense.

"Okay," she said breathlessly.

He leaned his face toward hers, his eyes never breaking contact. He was amazed that Bella didn't flinch away – both from his frightening eyes and the chill coming from his skin.

Her breathing accelerated.

He gently pressed his marble lips to her smooth ones, inhaling her scent. He heard her heart speed up quickly, and he could hear the blood flowing through her veins. It was too much; he was on sensory overload.

He needed to get out of there before his base instincts took over, and he did something he would regret.

He inhaled once more and then turned, running at supernatural speed through the forest until her scent was not as potent and he could instead taste the oncoming rain on his tongue.

Bella was still standing in the small clearing by the house, frozen to the spot. She didn't even move when the deluge of rain poured from the sky. She just let the rain mix with the tears rolling down her face. She tried to wrap her mind over the happenings of the past thirty minutes. He was there with her, loving her and touching her, and then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone again, with only memories and a tingling on her lips.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading! Things have been hectic lately, so we haven't been able to respond to each of you like we'd like to do. We both have started new AH fics, so check us out! Cullen's Anatomy by LisaDawn75 and Don't Ever Look Back by EternallyCullen are available on . **

**Also, check out the Showers to Flowers contest. We have an entry submitted, but we can't tell you which one it is, so just go vote for your favorite when voting opens! www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net%2Fu%2F2743940%2Fshowerstoflowers&h=ff9d3**

* * *

Bella remained on her knees in the pouring rain. As fast as he'd appeared, he had vanished even faster. He was gone in a flash – so fast that Bella didn't even see him look back. She couldn't see the look of regret on his face and the sadness in his vivid red eyes as he ran from her.

The rain soaked her to the skin, and Bella began to shiver uncontrollably. Her lips stung from the kiss, and her hands tingled.

Eventually, she found the strength to get to her feet and make it to her truck.

She was numb – dumbstruck. Could she truly believe that Edward was a vampire? Was her mind able to wrap around that concept?

Yes. Yes, she could. And yes, it did.

Bella stumbled to her old Chevy and managed to open the door after fumbling with the latch a few times. Her fingers were numb, and she was still shaking. She needed to get home and in a hot shower. That would soothe her frazzled nerves and tight muscles. She hoped.

But instead of leaving, she just turned the truck on, allowing the engine to idle at its deafening roar, and the heater blow hot air from the vents. She sat still in the cab, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of Edward one last time before she left. She wanted to make sure he had not been a dream – or a beautiful hallucination.

However, the tingling on her lips and skin told her that she had not fabricated Edward – that he had really been there. But where did he go? She could not see any movement in the trees through the rain sheeting down her windshield, so she finally turned the wipers on and drove down the lane leading to the highway.

She headed toward home and her flannel pajamas, hoping she would warm up under the electric blanket. She did not, however, expect sleep to come any time soon. She knew that she'd just end up waiting for Edward to return to her. She was already worried that if she closed her eyes and went to sleep, she would wake up and the kiss in front of the Cullen house would turn out to be a dream. She couldn't let that happen.

But she couldn't share it with anyone, either. He had told her the dangers. She would return the next day to see if he came back. And the next. And the next, until she saw him again. She'd take a tent if she had to, but she would be waiting for him when he returned.

And hopefully, they would be able to be together again. Soon.

xXx

Edward didn't stop running until he reached Seattle. He heard the thoughts of his new family before he reached the house, and he growled to himself. Alice had clearly seenwhat had happened with Bella and had relayed the information to the other vampires.

Carlisle was concerned. Esme was slightly upset, but terribly worried about Edward and how he was feeling. Alice was apologizing in her mind to Edward; Jasper was comforting Alice. Emmett was thinking about Rosalie's naked rear end... and Rosalie was _livid_.

And livid was putting it nicely. She was completely pissed, completely at him.

_You arrogant, stupid ass! How the hell could you expose us like that? To a human! I don't give a shit who she was to you!_

He ground his teeth in frustration. Just who the hell did she think she was, telling him what to do? She wasn't his mother, and he would damn sure let her know that.

He flung the door open and entered the large dining hall. Carlisle played the patriarch role well and stood to greet him. "Edward."

Edward nodded in greeting and then looked across the room at the one who had given him this life. Alice looked slightly forlorn. _I'm sorry, Edward. I had to tell them. I couldn't keep it a secret. We were all so worried about you._

Edward had to bite his tongue. He supposed that he could see where Alice was coming from. After all, she, like him, had to deal with a so called _gift _– one of which she had little to no control over. He had been told time and time again that he was a part of the family. Of course they were going to want to know what was going on with him.

He also knew that Alice had already seenmany versions of his meeting with Bella, and she had assured him that he wouldn't harm Bella. Although he'd not hurt her physically, he knew that there would have been some damage done. _Emotionally. _He hoped that it wouldn't be permanent.

"Don't worry about it, Alice," he told his creator, his voice soft. He did not want to be angry with her. He kept reminding himself that she was only doing it to look out for him.

"How could you?" Rosalie hissed at him. "Now you've put us all in danger, you dumbass."

Edward gritted his teeth. He would try to behave above Rose's childish behavior, but he couldn't promise himself anything. "I didn't know she would be there," he said slowly."I went to go collect her letter."

Alice got to her feet. "That part would be my fault. I saw Bella go to the house... I knew that she would be there, Edward; that's why I called you. I also saw that she would come to no harm. I'm sorry."

Edward looked back at her again, his fists clenched by his sides. "Well, she was hurt... I could have... I almost... DAMMIT! You should have told me she was going to be there. I knew you had seen us meeting before and told me that it would be okay, but I didn't realize that she was going to be _there_ right _then_. Her scent… Alice, I wanted her so badly."

Alice looked away and to the floor. She whispered frenzied apologies in her mind over and over again. Jasper glared at Edward for a moment and wrapped a comforting arm around his wife.

_Oh, now this is just fucking wonderful. See what you've done now, you mind-reading freak? You've upset the world's happiest vampire. It's a near impossible task, but congratulations. You've done it. Why don't you run along now back to your human, and just bite her already. Put her and the rest of us out of our misery. _

It took a lot of strength for Edward not to snap and rush over to the blond vampire to rip her vain, little head off. Rosalie was very beautiful, but she knew it, which was a total turn-off for Edward. Bella was beautiful, but she didn't flaunt it. She basically didn't know how beautiful she was, which made her even more appealing to Edward. To everyone who knew her, Bella was stunningly beautiful inside and out. Her mind was gentle, and she always put others before herself. Edward could happily bet that Rosalie had never done so in her life – both in her human and her undead life. He didn't think she was capable of caring for anyone other than herself, except for Emmett.

Edward swallowed. Hard. He knew that as soon as he made a move toward his so-called _sister, _he would be confronted by Emmett. Now, Edward wasn't afraid of Emmett, but he was a very big guy, and Edward still wasn't one to fight – especially with someone who wasn't properly involved. Emmett was a very down to earth, funny, and cool guy, but he loved his wife more than anything, and he would always put her first.

Alice let out a giggle, and Edward shot her a side glance.

_I saw what you were considering. Don't go there; it won't end well for either you or Emmett. You'll be retrieving body parts for hours._

I chuckled.

"Something amusing you, Eddie?" Rosalie spat.

"Nothing at all, Rosie. Nothing of importance, anyway."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Edward. I know that perhaps you don't want to discuss this now, but when you're ready and would like to talk about what happened today..."

Edward cut him off. "Actually, I would like to talk about it. I think you all need to hear this from me. You all know what happened, and that I ran from her. But also, I would like to assure you all that I didn't _tell _her about us. She figured that part out all on her own. She also mentioned the Quileute tribe. It turns out that one of our best friends told her about us – not in so many words, but it was enough for Bella to work out the truth."

Carlisle stepped forward and raised his hand to Rosalie, who looked as though she was going to input another unwanted comment.

"I'm worried what this will mean for her now... for all of us. I want to see her again. I want to keep her safe. Bella and I need each other, and I'm positive that after a while, I can get used to her scent and not want her blood so much. There must be some way that we can be together – and some way in which we can protect her, and ourselves, from the Volturi."

Rosalie didn't bother to stifle her snort and sarcastic laughter. Carlisle sent her a quick look as if to say _don't start this, Rosalie. _She kept her mouth shut.

"Dude... you know the rules. She knows about us now. You don't have a lot of options left," Emmett told him, folding his tree trunk arms across his chest and crossing his feet at the ankles.

"Options?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, man, options. You know – do you protect her from our most talented trackers and run for the rest of her life, or do you change her. If you change her, they won't kill her."

"You make is sound like he has the choice between a dry piece of salmon or a rare filet steak, Emmett," Jasper said, practically drooling.

"Well, I know what I'd go for," Emmett replied, rubbing his stomach dramatically and licking his pouty lips.

Edward was horrified. The thought of changing Bella had never even crossed his mind. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. Perhaps Alice would? The other idea – taking his Bella and moving her across the world – had certainly been in his head. He knew how sly and talented the Volturi guard trackers where – one in particular called Demetri who apparently always caught his victim. The third and unsaid option – the chicken's way – of just leaving Bella the heck alone sounded like a pretty good option to Edward.

He pulled out a chair and rested his head in his hands.

"I've screwed this up, haven't I?" He asked.

"Of course not, my dear," Esme cooed as she moved gracefully to his side and gently rested a motherly hand on his shoulder. "You love her, we can all see that – and she obviously loves you, too. You need to do what you think is right."

Carlisle joined his wife at Edward's side. "Son, I've said it before, and I shall say it again now. We will support you in every decision you chose to make. It must have been hard to resist her today – particularly given your diet choice."

Edward tried not to wince at Carlisle's words. Although, Edward still believed he was doing right in the world by taking out the criminals, he still felt bad for his father figurewho had never let a drop of human blood pass his lips unless he was changing someone. He felt as if he was disappointing Carlisle.

"She smelt divine. My mouth was watering, and my throat was burning," he admitted, looking between Esme and Carlisle. "But I knew that I needed her for something deeper than to satiate my thirst. I knew that if I drank from her, I'd regret it forever."

"The bond between the two of you is strong, Edward," Carlisle told him. "I'm sure you will come up with something that can work for the two of you. But please, remember your own strength."

_Edward... you can do this; I know you can. I can see you and Bella together in the near future, _Alice told him, their eyes meeting. Her golden eyes still looked sad, but Edward could see the glimmer and hope behind the color.

_Hmm, now that's an idea... I wonder if that would work... if it does then, dude, I'm good. _

Edward quickly turned his attention to Emmett, who for once, was not picturing his wife naked or scantily clad.

"Dude... Edward... I dunno if you've thought about this, but you said that her scent was strong, and you want to get used to it... right?"

Edward wasn't sure where the bear was going with his thoughts. "Yes."

"Well, I don't know if this would work, but how about... I mean if she's willing… getting her to maybe... I dunno… send you some stuff that smells like her?"

Edward thought about it for a moment and reached into his pocket, pulling out the letter that Bella had left for him. It was now tattered and slightly torn after Edward's re-reading. He held the fragile paper to his nose and inhaled deeply. He could still smell her sweet scent.

Emmett had a plan. The idea was perfect. Genius even. Edward suddenly had faith that it could actually work. It might take some time, but he was certain that Bella would be willing to help.

Alice jumped up from her chair and clapped her hands. "Yes... yes, yes, yes! That looks so promising... I think it will really help!"

"Really?" Edward was hopeful. He needed to get the message to Bella and fast. But he knew that he couldn't do that alone.

"I'll do it, Edward. I would love to meet her," Alice said softly. She suddenly appeared at his side and knelt down before him. "I know the two of us are going to be great friends. Please, let me find her and fill her in on the plan."

So, he had a plan. But would it bring him and Bella back together?


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, so I'm (LisaDawn75) totally sorry for the delay in this chapter. Gem and I had it finished a couple of weeks ago, but I had just started a new job and was not feeling up to going back through it (looooong story). So, the delay is all my fault, and hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing related to Twilight except some books and movies. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

It took all of Bella's strength to turn her truck around and head home through the pouring rain. Her eyes kept shifting to the rearview mirror until the white house vanished from her sight – always in the hope that Edward would once again return to her. He didn't, however, and Bella finally made it back to her empty home.

For almost a whole day, she did not move from her place on the couch. She didn't watch the television or listen to the radio, and she kept her cell phone plugged in, just in case Edward was to call her. She did not get any calls – apart from the school, once again. Bella told them that she was sick – far too sick to come into work. She knew that they were getting tired of her excuses, but she didn't care what they thought. They didn't understand what _she _was going through. They clearly didn't know what it was like to love something so much and then have it suddenly ripped away with no sign or notice.

The bread on the kitchen counter was stale, and the milk in the refrigerator had turned sour a few days before. Bella was fine with water. Although she knew that Edward would want her to eat, there was no way in hell that she could bring herself to even think about food.

_Why wouldn't he take me with him? _she thought. _He even looked as though he was considering it for a little while, and then he ran off. _He'd disappeared from her sight so fast that she'd not even gotten the chance to say goodbye. She had begged and pleaded with him to stay with her; she'd promised him that she didn't care what happened, just as long as they were together. Then he'd kissed her and left.

Kissing Edward had always been one of Bella's favorite things to do. The way his lips used to feel, warm, wet, and soft, pressed to hers had been something close to perfection. She used to think she'd never tire of kissing him. But when the _new _Edward kissed her, something had happened. A spark was lit between them which felt, to Bella, even more intense than before. Her lips and face, where he'd touched her, had tingled for hours afterwards, and she was almost _hungry _for his sweet scent and taste. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. It was as if her feelings and sheer _need _for Edward had increased tenfold.

But she had begged him to take her – and he didn't. Bella wasn't sure what to make of it. When he'd shown up at the house, she was certain that he'd be back in her life for good, yet he gone as quickly as he'd arrived. And it had been twenty-one hours and sixteen minutes since he'd left her in the downpour. She'd not changed out of the clothes she had been wearing in fear that it would cause Edward to leave her further. Although they were now obviously dry from the rain, and they were not very comfortable, Bella was certain she could smell Edward all over her. She didn't want to lose that.

xXx

In Seattle, Edward sat as still as stone... just waiting. He hated himself for leaving Bella the way he did and detested himself even more so for not looking back as he ran from her. He smelled her salty tears even when he was a mile away from her. Her sobs sent shivers down his spine and tortured his mind. When he closed his eyes, the sounds of his love's sorrow tormented him.

He needed it to be over. He said the same silent prayer over and over, hoping that perhaps God would take pity on him, even though he was no longer one of his creations. Perhaps he'd take Bella and her feelings into consideration and hear him.

He wanted Emmett's plan to work. Alice had left several minutes before, and Edward knew that within an hour, she'd be in _his _true home, with Bella. The plan was that Alice would come back to their hideout in the city with items which belonged to Bella. They hoped that with Bella's scent all over them, Edward could use them to desensitize himself. It had to work. It just had to. He would work his hardest. Being around Bella at the Cullen house hadn't been terrible – and as delicious as she'd smelled to him, there was a part of him that knew he could not... no... did not _want _to hurt her in anyway. The burn in his throat had been immense, and the sound of her heartbeat caused his own body to thrum along in time – as though her body was in tune with his perfectly – and singing to him.

_I think I can, I think I can, _Edward thought, just like _The Little Engine That Could. _He closed his eyes and tried to fight the image of his precious Isabella on her knees, her arms wrapped around her chest as she sobbed. He tried to replace it with Bella from happier times – when her smile would light up a room. _I know I can, I know I can. _

_xXx_

Bella's cell rang loudly which caused her to jump slightly and grabbed it with both hands, looking at the illuminated screen. _Charlie. _She hit ignore. She didn't want to deal with her father again. She knew that he meant well and that he was only checking up on her, but she didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment.

She waited with baited breath for him to try her again or call her on the landline, but she continued to wait.

Bella wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she was startled when the doorbell rang.

_Charlie... dammit, _she thought; she wished that everyone would just leave her alone. She contemplated just sitting on the couch and ignoring the door, but the persistent ringing wouldn't stop. She whipped her blanket off and grumbled all the way to the door.

"I'm coming," she yelled, hoping her father would stop ringing the damn bell.

Through the frosted glass, she could see that it certainly was not her father standing on the other side.

_Who the hell? _Bella wondered, seeing a small woman with dark, spiky hair. Please, not a sales call. She opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked coldly. She was pulled out of her cocoon for this?

The tiny female on her doorstep smiled widely at her ad began bouncing on the heels of her feet. "Hi, Bella!" she said energetically.

"H-how do you know my name?" Bella blurted out.

The small woman just grinned at her, bright white teeth shining. Her eyes were a strange golden-butterscotch color. "I'm Alice!" she announced.

"Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but you will," she said cryptically.

Bella frowned, not understanding.

"Edward sent me."

Bella felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. "You know Edward?" she whispered.

Alice nodded. "Yes, he lives with us now. He sent me here to help."

"How are you going to help us?" Bella asked, confused. "Where is Edward?"

Alice glided past Bella into the house. She reminded Bella of a ballerina, although Alice moved with a grace that would put most ballerinas to shame. She stared at Alice, feeling her mouth drop open at Alice's comfort level around her.

Alice giggled. "He's at home in Seattle, moping."

"Sounds like him," Bella muttered. "So, are you a... a...?" Bella couldn't make the word escape her mouth.

"Yep, I'm a vampire, just like Edward is now," she said lightly. She didn't seem to have any problem with the word. "I'm actually the one that changed him," she added quietly.

"Y-you?" Bella whispered.

Suddenly, Alice became serious. "Yes, I did but only to save him. I would never have done it if there had been another way."

"What happened to him?" Bella asked.

Alice chewed on her lip for a moment and looked as though she were contemplating something. "He... he had an accident, Bella. He was walking in the woods, and he tripped and fell."

Bella still did not understand what in the hell Edward had been doing deep in the woods, all alone.

"He was so close to death... the only thing I could do was to save him – to make him like me and my family. I _saw _something in him. Something special. I saw you, too, Bella. I can still see you now, you and Edward, our _family. _

"See me doing what?" Bella asked, still confused. "Why was he out there anyway?"

"Bella, maybe you should sit down," Alice suggested, picking up on her increased heart rate and respirations.

Bella nodded numbly and stumbled back to the couch. She picked up her blanket and wound it around her body, almost as protection. "Alice? Tell me what you know. Please?"

Of course, Alice knew the real reason as to what Edward had been doing in the forest all alone. She knew that he had been looking for the perfect spot to ask Bella to marry him. Obviously, Bella wasn't aware of this, and Alice didn't even know how deep that the couple had discussed their future, so she had to get a way around not telling her the truth but without lying to the poor girl.

"Well, there are some things that Edward needs to tell you, but I found him – smelled him – out in the forest. He had fallen and was in such bad shape that I knew he would die before I was able to get help for him. And I had a vision; I have these visions, see, about the future, and I saw Edward as part of our family. So, I had to change him. I'd never done it before, but I just couldn't leave him there."

Bella blinked several times. Visions... "Like, you can see the future?" she asked as she tried to get her head around everything. "Like Edward can hear thoughts, you can see the future?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. They change, depending on what people decide, so if I had decided not to change Edward, I wouldn't have seen him with our family. But I also saw you..."

"Me?" Bella asked, surprise in her voice. Was Alice here to change her into a vampire, too? She might as well, as Bella already felt like the walking dead. If it meant she could be with Edward again, she'd gladly let Alice do... whatever she needed to do. "Are you here to change me?"

Alice looked taken aback. "What? Why would you think that?"

Bella hung her head. "You said you were here to help us. I thought that maybe you were going to change me, so Edward and I could be together again. H-he told me how painful it was for him to be around me – how it made his throat burn. How else could we be together?"

Alice patted her hand softly, and Bella was shocked at how cold and hard her skin felt. It just made the situation all the more real. "Did he tell you what he's been doing? That will also make it harder for him."

Bella shook her head. "No, he just said that he was living with your family."

Alice was unsure how much Edward wanted her to tell Bella. If she told her that he'd been feeding on humans in Seattle, would that push Bella over the edge?

Bella was scrutinizing Alice's face closely. "I can see how the two of you are alike, but your eyes… His were bright red and yours are more gold. Why is that?" she asked, shuddering at the memory of Edward in the clearing, his crimson eyes burning holes through her.

Alice stilled. She decided to just tell a partial truth. "Mine are this color because I feed only on animals. But at the beginning, the eyes are red because the person's blood remains in their body until it's all absorbed."

"So, Edward's eyes will turn to that color?" she asked, feeling relieved. She had to admit to herself that the red eyes freaked her out a bit. But the thought of never seeing those beautiful, emerald green eyes was almost painful and threatened to rip her open yet again.

"Yes, if he sticks to what we call our vegetarian diet," Alice alluded.

"You said you were here to help us. If you're not here to change me, then what else can I do to be with Edward again?"

"Well, we've talked about it. Edward is miserable without you, by the way."

Bella felt her eyes well up with tears. "I'm the same way," she whispered. "I feel as if I've been torn in two and not put back together correctly." She wasn't sure why, but she was sharing more with Alice than she'd ever shared with anyone since Edward's disappearance.

Alice nodded sympathetically.

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "What do I need to do?"

Alice smiled brightly. "I have a plan... well, actually, my brother, Emmett, had the plan – which is a miracle in itself because he never has plans... but I'm babbling... I'll get straight to the point."

Bella waited, trying to keep calm. She didn't want to piss off a clearly very highly strung vampire.

"Well, it could take some time, but I am convinced that it will work. I've _seen _the two of you happy and together again. The idea is that we will get Edward used to your scent. Your blood sings to him, Bella. He needs to be around you more to de-sensitize... but without being _around _you to start with."

Bella nodded. "So, how can I help?"

"I need to take something – or a number of things of yours – back to the house, something highly scented. That sweater, for example, is perfect. And perhaps your towel? Something that's not been washed too recently. Can you do that?"

Bella unzipped her hoodie and handed it over. She sniffed it and scrunched her nose up. It did smell rather funky.

Alice giggled. "To Edward, you would smell very good like that. Your scent is more enhanced. He won't find it disgusting, I promise."

Bella blushed and nodded.

"Why don't you go ahead and wrap it up in a bag; that way I won't get too much of my scent on it. What else do you have?"

"I have a towel; it might be damp... is that…?"

"It's perfect."

Bella thought for a moment. "How about my pillow? Would that work?"

Alice made her jump when she began to jump up and down on the spot and clapped her hands. "Bella, that is a genius idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

Bella bit her lip and blushed again. "I'll just... go grab that... then." She made her way carefully up the stairs, trying not to trip. She retrieved her own pillow and put it into her messenger bag, along with the old towel from the bathroom. Alice was standing patiently, waiting for her. Bella handed the bag over to the petite vampire.

"How long...?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders sadly. "That, I can't see. But I know it will happen. This will work, Bella. Trust me."


End file.
